


Mr. Anderson

by MoHolmes



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, I'm so bad at tagging, Jealous Blaine, Klaine sex olympics more like, Kurt for the first 5 or 6 chapters is underage, Kurtcedes friendship, M/M, Mr. Anderson - Freeform, Non canon compliant, Shower Sex, Smut, Student Kurt, Teacher Blaine, Teacher-Student Relationship, They dance, Wes is Blaine's conscience, blowjob, burt is the best, dapper Blaine because when is he not, handjob, rachel is too loud, so beware if that's not your chosen cup of tea, sort of possessive Blaine, the whole teacher kink gets Kurt off, they kiss, they sing, they're eventually gonna fuck, things things, underage Kurt but just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHolmes/pseuds/MoHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Mr. Anderson" he said holding his hand out for this mysterious person to shake. All of a sudden Eyes McDreamy (he always put nicknames to his students, this one seemed really appropriate for the sight in front of him) dropped his pen to the floor and went down to get it. Blaine's mind was blank. The shape of his neck as he lowered down to get the pen; how his back was arching and his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated in the task before him. When he sat up again, he was red and a little bit too flustered.</p><p>"So, what's your name?" he asked and McDreamy kept silent as if he had just found the meaning of life hiding behind Blaine.</p><p>He snapped his fingers at him. "Are you here?"</p><p>"Me?" he asked. Blaine was about to laugh but he knew it wouldn't be nice of him so he just pretended to cough. "Yes, Yes, I'm here. Flesh and bones. I'm Hummel. Kurt Hummel"</p><p>---[]---<br/>Kurt Hummel is a senior in McKinley High School and Blaine Anderson is the new AP Maths II teacher. Their flirting and constant staring towards each other starts heating things up. Can Blaine keep his façade and resist Kurt? or will he eventually give up and surrender to those blue eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! My name is Mora, I'm from Argentina and this is the first story i post here! I couldn't hold it in me any longer so I had to write a teacher!blaine, student!kurt fic. I have already posted this story on Fanfiction.net and that's why I'll upload the first 15 chapters all together and then continue writing and posting as I go.  
> I hope you guys like it and forgive me in advance for any mistake you may find, English is not my first language and I haven't betaed this work. By the way, I've studied British English so maybe some words, spelling or expressions are not commonly used in other countries. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr (high-functioning-gallifreyan . tumblr. com) or on twitter @moritamar  
> Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters related to it. I do own my ideas and a bunch of weird stuff.

Blaine would be lying if he said being a Maths teacher was his real passion. Yes, he had pursued this career because he liked working with numbers and teaching, so he quickly did the maths and this is what he came up with. He was 26; he was a publicist and a computer teacher as well as a Maths one. He had wanted to teach at a primary school but as soon as he got inside the class, he barely survived the first hour, less the first semester. He talked to his superiors and tried to convince them to hire him to teach at a high school.

God seemed to be on his side: he got a call one afternoon while he was tidying up his apartment saying that William McKinley High School was in need of a Maths teacher for the starting year as they were trying to develop a new advanced program for juniors and seniors. There was no hesitation in his voice when he accepted the job offer.

The first day of school being the “new teacher” wouldn’t be that hard or so he thought. It was a high school after all, so maybe connecting with the children would be easier. He did bear in mind that he didn’t have _children_ , he had _teenagers_. McKinley wasn’t the best school in town but they had good reputation because of its Cheerleading Squad, The Cheerios, and their football team the Titans who had won a championship last year.  He noticed how little importance was being given to the show choir; apparently New Directions had placed at Nationals in New York last year but ended below the best 10. He had made his research.

He got into his car; his thermo filled with coffee and drove to McKinley.  The sight that welcomed him was very appealing. Trees everywhere and a building decorated with posters saying “GO TITANS!”.

“William McKinley High School here I come” he said to himself as he exited his car.

His schedule had been emailed to him the week before so he headed straight to the class called AP Maths II. He was happy to say he was teaching an AP class, it made him feel smarter.

The hallways were kind of deserted after all it was 7:45 and classes started at 8. He entered the classroom and went directly to his desk to hang his coat and lower his stuff on the table. He heard a noise behind him.

Wow.

That’s all Blaine’s mind could come up with as he met eyes with probably the most beautiful person he had seen in his life. Blue-eyes that seemed to be changing colours as he was looking straight at him, hair perfectly coiffed and a pair of boots that hugged this guy’s never ending legs.

He breathed and decided to make some kind of contact with this angel.

“I can’t believe you are my only student” he said and rapidly smacked himself internally. “ _That sounded so rude, Blaine. Apologize, DO SOMETHING_ ” he thought as he did what any teacher would've done. He introduced himself.

“I’m Mr. Anderson” he said holding his hand out for this mysterious person to shake. All of a sudden Eyes McDreamy (he always put nicknames to his students, this one seemed really appropriate for the sight in front of him) dropped his pen to the floor and went down to get it.

The shape of his neck as he lowered down to get the pen; how his back was arching and his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated in the task before him, everything triggered the filthiest thoughts inside Blaine's mind. When he sat up again, he was red and a little bit too flustered.

“Um, are you okay?” he asked. Eyes McDreamy jumped a little in his seat.

“Yes, um, just got a little light headed from bending over so fast. Nothing to worry” he said with a reassuring smile.

“So, what’s your name?” he asked and McDreamy kept silent as if he had just found the meaning of life hiding behind Blaine.

He snapped his fingers at him. “Are you here?”

“Me?” he asked. Blaine was about to laugh but he knew it wouldn’t be nice of him so he just pretended to cough. “Yes, Yes, I’m here. Flesh and bones. I’m Hummel. Kurt Hummel”

“ _Kurt Hummel, you are going to be the death of me_ ” he thought as he dived into his blue eyes which were greener now.

* * *

 

The first day of senior year comes with a lot of changes. You will let your friends go; you start being you; you feel sad because this _amazing_ step called High School is over.

That’s exactly what happens to average teenagers.

 _Not_ to Kurt Hummel.

He didn't feel like he was the king of the world but he could feel the end nearing, he could just stretch a little further and touch his future with the tip of his delicate fingers. He knew he would make the most out of this year so that when June came around he would have his diploma and a one-way ticket to New York. He never wanted to return to Lima.

It wasn't only because Lima’s landscapes weren't as marvellous as those from New York but because 1) he was the only out boy at his school and probably the only one in all Lima, so life was hard 2) Parsons was well, in New York 3) He was Broadway bound.

His dream? Either perform on Broadway or make a career out of his fashion studies.

Make no mistake; he had planned the whole thing. He would rent an apartment with Rachel, who was applying to NYADA; he would try to get into some fashion magazine, he had seen Vogue. com was asking for staff, or even at some fashion store; he would be _Kurt Hummel in New York,_ the city of blinding lights.

The minute he stepped into McKinley, he wished he hadn't. He didn't even have time to close his eyes as nearly 10 slushies hit him right in the face, dripping all over his hair and his clothes. He was utterly soaked, from head to toes.

“Welcome back, fairy!” the imbeciles from the football team cheered as they walked past him, emptying their slushie cups as they shouldered him roughly. 

The entire school was shocked for what could've been a second but they kept walking as if nothing had happened. The silent witnesses are even worse than those who commit the crime. He chuckled but inside he felt a lot less hopeful than just five minutes ago. Luckily, he had brought a change of clothes, but the stains from his black shirt and khaki skinny pants would not go away that easily. The blue-slushie was the worst of them all. And those ass-holes knew it.

After a good half an hour locked in the ladies’ bathroom with Mercedes and Tina helping him he got out and went to his locker only to find a new schedule attached to his door.

There had been rumours that the school was introducing a new maths program and only a few students were going to be able to have AP Maths II, which for McKinley was level genius.

Kurt Hummel was one of those lucky ones; lucky because it meant more credits for graduation. He glanced at his watch and found that it was 7:50 and his first class, which started at 8am, was indeed AP Maths II. He tried to guess who would be with him in that class: Mike for sure; probably Tina; maybe that guy who sat with him in History, Park or something. As Kurt was playing this little game he found his classroom and decided to sit at the front line, exactly in front of the teacher’s desk; _she_ wouldn’t mind having him there. He knew he couldn’t screw the opportunity of being in this group so he had to give this particular subject his 200%.

No one had arrived yet so he started imagining how _badly_ dressed his teacher would come, probably with loads of make up and that old-librarian look that most of the teachers of McKinley seemed to have made theirs. He surely didn’t expect the sight that appeared in front of him when he heard a chair being moved.

A rather short, olive skinned man was hanging his coat in the teacher’s seat. He was wearing a pair of grey pants that hugged his body in _all_ the right places with matching black oxfords, with no socks (!!!). He completed his attire with a grey cardigan with a white hem. Kurt was already blown away by this guy’s back; he couldn’t wait to see him turn aro—

 _OH. MY. GOD._ He had lost his ability to breathe. This guy was an _Adonis_. He’s black gelled hair matched perfectly with his dapper style as well as the red bowtie he was wearing. Apparently, his clothes hugged his body very well from the front too. Just when Kurt was lifting his eyes to meet the guys face, he spoke.

“I can’t believe you are my only student” he said. To Kurt his voice sounded like a thousand angels had echoed after him. His eyes… no words to describe them. Were they hazel or gold or brown or green? Kurt was lost and he needed someone to slap him in the face. “I’m Mr. Anderson” he said and right there, Kurt melted because just as he was going to hold his hand out to shake Mr. Anderson’s his pen dropped, so he lowered down to fetch it only to find that Mr. Anderson was going full commando; commando as in _I’m-free-to-be-whatever-I-want-and-I-don’t-want-to-wear-underwear._  Kurt was a guy. A _gay_ guy who would spot anything related to menswear from a mile away. Mr. Anderson was not wearing underwear and you could come up with the outline of his d—

“Um, are you okay?” Mr. Anderson asked again startling Kurt from his very _very_ inappropriate thoughts.

 “Yes, um, just got a little light headed from bending over so fast. Nothing to worry” he flashed a nervous smile and tried his hardest not to look at Mr. Anderson’s crotch.

 _Oh my god, doesn’t he check himself in the mirror before leaving? He’ll be sporting…_ that _… all around the school and kids will laugh at him and even teachers and even Principal Figgins. I can’t tell him though. It will look like_ oh the gay kid told me he could see my junk _. Kurt, shut up._

Mr. Anderson snapped his fingers at him.

“Are you here?”

“Me?” Mr. Anderson coughed but Kurt knew he was trying to choke a laugh. “Yes, I’m here. Flesh and bones. I’m Hummel. Kurt Hummel”

“Well hello, Hummel Kurt Hummel. Do you know if some other students are joining us today?”

“I think so, yes. I’m a very punctual person so I tend to arrive to places like 20 or 15 minutes before I’m supposed to”. Why was Kurt telling this to him again? As if he cared.

_He is probably thinking about his wife and kid he left at home. Does he have a wedding ring? OH NO HE DOESN’T. Relax Kurt, he is probably straight. Well his bowtie and Capri pants surely speak differently. Kurt, shut up._

“I guess we’ll wait, Hummel Kurt Hummel” Mr. Anderson sighed. “So, senior year? Wow, right?”

“Not really. I’m not like any of the other people you will find here Mr. Anderson, I’m ready to leave this school as soon as possible. I just want to pass all my tests, get good grades and finally graduate and never see Lima _again_ ” he took a breath. “I’m sorry that wasn’t probably the answer you were expecting”

Mr. Anderson laughed.

“Probably you were expecting something like” Kurt sat upright and imitated one of the jocks. “I want to graduate and be with all the chicks and rule the world”

What was happening to Kurt? Since when was he so loosen up with a teacher he had met only 10 minutes ago? _Teacher_ being the functioning word here.

Mr. Anderson cracked up and as he was about to say something the bell rang. “Ouch, duty calls!” he said and went to the blackboard and wrote in a very untidy handwriting. “Mr. Blaine Anderson”

 _Blaine_. Blaine Anderson. Cute.

 


	2. Facebook Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you guys liking it? I hope so!  
> thank youuuu!!! <3

Everyone seemed to like Mr. Anderson at the AP Maths II class. Kurt was happy he was with Mike and Tina as he had predicted, but after 20 minutes of them passing silly love notes between each other he wished he had been sitting with someone else.

Either way, he kept his mind busy trying not to blush every time Mr. Anderson talked to him, glanced his way or even walk in front of his bench. He decided it was silly of him to sit in the front line when that _diamond_ was practically _strutting_ as if the class was a freaking… _catwalk._

“ _What is going on with you, Kurt?_ ” he asked himself while Mr. Anderson (he couldn’t make himself think of him as Blaine, he would have a stroke right there) explained something about limits. “ _You were never this flustered about a guy. Not even Finn or Sam- oh God,_ Mind _don’t make me remember that_!” he smiled at himself which apparently caught Mr. Anderson’s attention.

“Is something about limits funny, Mr. Hummel?” Mr. Anderson had taken the liberty of calling everyone by their first names… _except Kurt, obviously._ He knew it pissed him off to be called by his surname, but he did it anyway.

“No, nothing, Mr. Anderson. I just recalled something funny, I’m sorry”

“Maybe you should tell the entire class. I like jokes” he said, challenging Kurt with no apparent reason.

“I don’t think they would laugh. Black humour is not appealing to _everyone_ ” he flashed a smile at him and continued copying from the blackboard.

“Alright” Mr. Anderson looked out of place. “If the limit is below 0, what happens?” he asked and Mike raised his hand.

Kurt made his task to try to provoke Mr. Anderson out of nowhere. This was going to be a fun year.

* * *

 

“ _This is going to be the worst year of my life and it will all be because of one pretty Kurt Hummel_ ” Blaine thought as he gathered his stuff knowing that the bell was about to ring. “Guys, remember you have to bring your progress on the assignment I handed in! Oh, and before you leave, please write your names in this sheet of paper, I’ll add you to my Facebook so we can have a group where we can discuss doubts or anything about the upcoming exams and projects. See you on Thursday!”

The last one to write his name was Kurt Hummel. He handed the note to Blaine and he did a thorough inspection.

 

Tina Cohen- Chang

Mike Chang.

Park Hemingways

Martin Oxford.

Heaven Collins

Ashley Covert

Dean Winchester

Sam Castiel

_Kurt Hummel :)_

 

“I will type in my Facebook search bar the smiley face, Kurt”

“Ha! No more Hummel? Now I’m Kurt?” he said, grabbing his stuff and exiting the classroom.

Blaine was dumbstruck, his feet were stuck to the floor and there was no way he was moving at any moment. How could Kurt even think he could speak to him like that? Not because it was completely out of line but because he was _so hot_ when he dared--- _“Blaine what is going on inside your head? Calling a student, a male student… hot? Not okay_ ” He was snapped out of his thoughts when Figgins’ secretary entered and asked him to go to the principal’s office.

“Oh, Blaine, thanks for coming. How’s your first day going so far? I’ve noticed you’ve got some pretty brilliant minds in there!” Figgins laughed as he signaled for him to sit down. “I know you’ve got those asian kids, the Changs, who totally look alike, have the same surname and _still insist_ on us believing they are dating. Kids, right?”

“Right!” Blaine chuckled.

“I know you’ve got that Winchester kid, he’s sure as hell in an entire different world, always talking about witches and spells. He’s a good kid, they all are”

“Figgins, I wanted to ask you, what is of the life of Kurt Hummel?”

“Oh, Hummel. Right. Um, he’s a tough one. Witty answers to every question you make; a _total_ diva; has one of the best averages in the school and is into Glee Club. A good kid, raised by his single dad after his mom died of cancer when he was 6” Figgins lowered his eyes to the floor. “You’ll do fine, Blaine”

“Thanks for the info! Is there anything else you wanted me here for?”

“Oh, yes! We were thinking about adding a couple of extra hours to the math class; a sort of after school tutoring; you can ask any of the students from your class to help you out and it will give them more credits for graduation. I was thinking you can ask Hummel, he’s pretty efficient and gets the job done! So, what do you think?”

 ----

“ _You can ask Kurt Hummel_ ” Figgins’ words kept flowing around inside his head as he sat in his living room, laptop on the coffee table and a beer in hand. He searched through his satchel and found the little sheet of paper with his students’ names on it. He opened a Facebook tag and created the group: “AP Math II”. He added a photo of Donald Duck being hunted by numbers and clicked “Invite”.

First, he had to add everyone to his profile. He was against having his students on Facebook, but what harm could that make? None of them were stalkers, right? Besides it wasn’t like he was hiding something.

He started typing the names until he got to Kurt Hummel. ‘:)’ “That freaking smiley face” he said to no one. He clicked search and his heart stopped.

THE Kurt Hummel he was looking for was the first one to pop up and _Jesus Christ_ his profile picture was him wearing skinny white jeans, brown knee-length boots and a red polo that hugged his arms very nicely. The front of his body was covered in an apron that said “kiss the chef!” and he was holding a creamy whisk. He was the cutest thing in the world.

He clicked on the “Add friend” button and waited until not 2 minutes later he already had a new friend.

And his name was Kurt Hummel.

* * *

 

The minute Kurt accepted Blaine Anderson’s Facebook request he got his hands in the job. He needed to learn all about him; where was he born; siblings; a girlfriend; even his favourite color. He browsed through Blaine’s profile pictures, one cuter than the other; he found he had been to Dalton Academy for Boys and that he was the LEAD SINGER OF THE WARBLERS (!!!!).

His head couldn’t stop spinning. Not only was he extremely gorgeous but he could also sing! Blaine Anderson is the _perfect_ man.

Staring at one of his profile pictures where he was hugging a golden retriever in the countryside and smiling really wide, he decided he wanted to learn all these things about Blaine, but he wanted Blaine to tell them to him. Stalking him wouldn’t be appropriate.

He also got the invite to the group and laughed out loud at the picture he had set. He went back to his home page and saw the news “ _Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are now friends_ ”. Right there, in that moment, his heart skipped a beat. As if it wasn’t enough he saw he had a new chat starting.

 

 **Blaine Anderson** (1)

 **Blaine Anderson:** You deceived me! I was specifically searching for a Kurt Hummel smiley face.

Kurt Hummel: Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Anderson! The smiley face is reserved for special people.

 **Blaine Anderson** : ha ha very funny. I just wanted to know if you had already gone through the list of assignments I set this morning.

Kurt Hummel: Yes, I chose the one about the Olympic medals. I’m going to need all the help in the world.

 **Blaine Anderson:** I know, it’s difficult but you’ll pull it out. That’s what the group’s for! Any doubts or suggestions you can put them there 

Kurt Hummel: Nice picture you put there! Donald looks like he’s the one who needs help.

 

“ _Kurt Hummel you suck at flirting_ ” he thought as he tapped his fingers against his table while waiting for Blaine’s status of ‘typing’ to disappear.

 

 **Blaine Anderson:** Speaking of help! Figgins asked me to do some after-school-math-tutoring for the lower courses and advised me to get help from someone in the class. As it’ll give you some credits for graduation, and from what I gathered you want to be out of this as soon as possible, I wanted to ask you for your help.

 **Blaine Anderson:** it’s just an hour after school on Mondays and Fridays. Figgins told me you’ve got Glee Club on Tuesdays and Thursdays so that will not interrupt your schedule.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Unless you’ve got other activities I mean, I don’t want to be all up in your hair.

Kurt Hummel: I’m in! Don’t be so insecure, Mr. Anderson!

Kurt Hummel: Okay that was inappropriate, but don’t worry, you won’t be all up in my hair; I use the best products on hair styling. By the way, if my schedule could be emptier than it is today, I’m sure it would.

 **Blaine Anderson:** I’m sure your schedule is up to the neck and you are saying this just to make me feel less bad by asking you to do this! Thanks a lot! Then it’s settled! We are partners!

 

Kurt didn’t answer for a while. He got to think the maths assignment was actually really hard and if he wanted to get a good mark he needed to start working asap.

 

After an hour of working and writing everywhere and trying to come up to a solution he gave up. This was seriously the hardest thing he had ever done!

He checked his Facebook and saw that Blaine was online. But, where should he address this doubt to? Mr. Anderson or the entire group?

Kurt Hummel: Help! I’m in the middle of a math crisis

 **Blaine Anderson:** Ouch, am I to blame?

Kurt Hummel: Maybe I’m not appropriate for the AP class. This assignment is driving me crazy. I’m about to set my computer on fire.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Don’t worry. If you want you can bring your improvement to class on Thursday and I’ll check it and try to help you. I know I said it costs nearly 20% of the grade but take it easy, it’s due for like a month.

Kurt Hummel: Mr. Anderson, we students have other subjects, did you know that?

Kurt Hummel: Anyway, thank you. I’ll do my best.

 **Blaine Anderson:** I know. I was a high school student myself not so long ago.

Kurt Hummel: When did you graduate?

 **Blaine Anderson:** About 7 or 8 years ago.

 

“ _He is only 7 years older than me_ ” Kurt thought as he managed to come to an answer.

 

Kurt Hummel: aw, you are a baby.

 

Okay, that wasn’t fully appropriate.

 

 **Blaine Anderson:** speaks the guy working on a high school assignment.

Kurt Hummel: um touché.

* * *

 

Blaine was having _fun_. Yes, _fun_. It didn’t feel like talking to an actual student. He seemed like an interesting person; Blaine wanted to know all about him.

 What was this feeling he was having? Kurt is 17 and a student… but he couldn’t help wondering what it would feel like to maintain a relationship with him, at least a friendship. He was willing to work on that, without crossing any boundaries in the process… or at least _trying_ not to. 


	3. Trying to be friends

Being friends with Kurt Hummel was no easy task. His witty answers and his constant sarcasm showed him as a difficult person to be around with. Either way, Blaine Anderson had made it his own mission to try to break those walls down and _at least_ , built a working relationship with the blue eyed boy.

First period of Thursday came along, rushing like a storm. Blaine hadn’t spoken to Kurt since that Facebook conversation. His guilt and the feeling of doing something inappropriate had taken over, so he decided he should follow his gut and maintain a teacher-student relationship. Not that Kurt was making it any easier.

Blaine entered the classroom as a couple of football players exited. “ _Huh, strange_ ”

He hadn’t made one step forward that he heard a gasp and he immediately felt Kurt’s presence. He spoke up without turning around to meet those eyes which had been hunting him the entire week otherwise he would not be able to come up with words. What those eyes did to him…

“What happened, _Hummel_? Why always so early? I think I’m going to start bringing breakfast to share then!” he said while hanging his coat on the back of his chair. He grabbed a chalk and started writing formulas on the blackboard.

 _“So long to being subtle, Blaine_.” He thought as he kept repeating to himself, “ _teacher-student, Blaine, bold-cursive-underlined teacher-student_ ”

“I prefer being called Kurt, if you haven’t noticed yet” Blaine was taken aback by Kurt’s harsh answer. He turned around and was met with a completely red Kurt, _literally_ , red.

“What happened?” he said rushing to Kurt’s side and trying to take off of him the frozen-kind-of-jelly stuff that covered most of Kurt’s body and belongings. “What is this?” he said licking it from his fingers, finding it tasted a lot like raspberry.

“Those _imbeciles_ slushied me!” Kurt said and if he hadn’t been in that situation, Kurt’s cursing would’ve been very hot. Blaine cleared his voice.

“Who? The football players?”

“Who else, Bla-Mr. Anderson? A group of evil janitors destined to ruin me?”

“Even while covered in raspberry slushie, you don’t lose the wittiness. _Impressive_ ” A smile threatened to appear in Kurt’s face but it seemed as he had finally understood his state and instead of a smile, his eyes were swelled up with unshed tears; tears of impotence. If Kurt only knew…

“I won’t tell anyone” Kurt said.

Blaine was startled. What was he trying to imply?

“What? What do you mean?”

“I don’t want you to be given a lecture by Figgins about how bullying is starting to _slowly_ disappear and that you’ve got nothing to worry about. I don’t want you to pretend like you care for a nanosecond and then just… If I tell anyone they won’t believe so, what’s the use of it?”

“Kurt, you haven’t told anyone about this happening?”

“If you are going to call me Kurt _just because_ I’m covered in raspberry slushie, I might have to repeat this outfit” he cleared his throat and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “This is starting to itch. I might be a little late to the start of the class. I wanted to show you my improvement before everyone got here, but I guess I’ll have to do it later” he grabbed his bag and coat and headed straight to the door not even glancing back at Blaine.

* * *

 

The ladies’ bathroom was empty as Kurt made his way inside. He had heard footsteps behind him as he practically sprinted to the bathroom in order to take care of his clothes; he was worried the stains weren’t going to disappear. He closed the door behind him and started to take off his boots. As soon as he had cleaned them he proceeded to take off his pants but a loud knock on the door stopped him from doing so.

“Who is it?”

“It’s- mmm- Mr. Anderson”

Kurt was suddenly red from head to toes. What was Mr. Anderson doing there? He was supposed to be with the class; he was supposed to not give a damn about Kurt, as everyone usually did.

“What do you need?” he asked against the door, a little bit harsher than he wanted it to come out.

“I wanted to know if you needed help”

“To get dressed? I’m 17 years old, Mr. Anderson. I think I can put on a pair of pants by myself. If I need your hands, I’ll be _pleased_ to ask”

“ _KURT. Why would you flirt in this situation? Your maths teacher is in the other end of the door, asking if you are okay and you are admitting to be pleased to have his hands on you. Atta boy, Kurt. Atta boy”_

“I didn’t mean to put it that way. I was just offering a helping hand or a shoulder to cry on. I also offer this” he said as a pink paper passed under the door. Kurt went and took it. It was a permit saying that he was allowed to enter class 30 minutes later than the initial timing. “I guess you won’t want an absence on your register right? So please be punctual”

“As always. Thank you” he muttered.

“You’re welcome. I’ll be waiting for you at our classroom. I promise I won’t explain the meaning of mathematics as you are away” Kurt heard him chuckle and then just steps that were slowly disappearing.

He continued to get dressed; he coiffed his hair as perfect as possible; he tried to wash a bit of his satchel but it wouldn’t get any better unless he was at home with a detergent and a pair of protective gloves. He went to his locker, left his dirty stuff inside a bag and headed straight to class. He knocked on the door 15 minutes before he was supposed to show.

“Impressive level two, Hummel” Mr. Anderson said as he signaled for him to sit down. “New outfit and everything” he added in a low voice. Kurt chuckled internally at how geeky his ‘level’ comment had sounded.

“Okay guys, I want you all to work on the corrections I did to your drafts. Please be sure to come with a hypothesis by Thursday at the very late. I saw some of your doubts on the Facebook page and I’m answering them tonight. And no, Park, I do _not_ have a girlfriend” he said laughing as if remembering something he had read.

“Kurt, can you come over to my desk please?”

Kurt picked up his work, a pencil and bended a bit forward to reach Mr. Anderson’s desk. It wasn’t like they were too far away.

“I can’t see your work, Kurt. Come on, don’t be lazy, grab a chair and sit here” Mr. Anderson was being bossy and Kurt couldn’t help but like it a lot. _A lot lot_.

He sat next to Mr. Anderson, their knees slightly brushing. Kurt’s heart was beating out of his chest, driven insane by the flick of Mr. Anderson’s long eyelashes.

“I think your work is okay”

Kurt had the habit of sucking the end of his pencil every time he was too focused on something. So as soon as he heard Mr. Anderson elicit a simple “okay” he choked on it.

“Okay? Just _okay_? I worked a lot to do this, Mr. Anderson!” Kurt was about to complain until he inspected his work and sighed, defeated. “And I still think it sucks big time”

“It doesn’t suck big time. It’s okay, I mean there’s a lot to... improve, but it’s not like you are completely derailed. It could be worse”

“I know it could be worse. Okay, I have a couple of questions written down that I need to ask you right away” Kurt said searching for a sheet of paper at the bottom of his assignment.

“As long as they don’t involve girlfriends or personal questions” he warned Kurt.

“Just when I was about to ask you if you preferred boxers or briefs!” they both laughed. Mr. Anderson was cute when he laughed.

“ _NO Kurt. Mr. Anderson cannot be listed as cute. He can be intelligent, interesting, a good teacher, but that’s it_ ” he struggled with himself as he composed his face and started asking him about better ways to do the graphics and equations on the computer.

“So I just press shift+alt+C and I get the exact function for my values?” he wrote on the side of his page.

“It’s not the _exact_ function but it’s estimated. That way your statistics will be even more accurate”. Kurt squeaked out of excitement. He knew he would be able to resolve this project.

“You are a gift sent from above, Blaine” Kurt said and quickly excused himself. “I mean Mr. Anderson. Sorry, I just feel your name is prettier than your surnam- I need to shut up and work”

“Yes, that would be a great idea, _Hummel_ ” Mr. Anderson emphasized the Hummel and then grinned at him. Kurt was flying high and there wasn’t one thing that would be able to put him down. Or so he thought.

 

* * *

 

“ _Tomorrow’s Friday_ ” his mind reminded him since the start of the day till the last conscious minute he had before he drifted into a heavy sleep.

Friday meant no classes in the morning but he had after school tutoring. _With Kurt_.

Was he nervous? Yes. But not for reasons a normal human being would think. He wasn’t nervous because he would see Kurt he was nervous as to how the _heck_ he was supposed to act. He let his mind run free and started picturing Kurt Hummel and thinking about who he was.

Kurt was _beautiful_ , anyone could tell that just by staring a couple of seconds at his face, which was like marble, soft, pale but incredibly natural. His eyes were like sapphire or maybe even like a reflection of the sky, but then all of the sudden they would change to maybe an olive green not before passing through a grayish blue. _Amazing._

There were no words to describe Kurt’s upper body; his neck seemed hard as a rock but Blaine knew it was soft; he longed to touch it some day. His broad shoulders weren’t as the ones of the jocks but he seemed strong enough to win a fist fight. Blaine could tell Kurt was built, not _buff_ , but built enough for his cardigans, button down shirts and polos to hug his biceps in the right places. 

His legs. _Sweet merciful lord, his legs_. You never knew where they ended when he was sitting down on his bench; those skinny jeans he wore would probably never do him justice. The amazing figure those knee length boots made on him was simply superb.

The way Kurt walked was… not walking, just dancing or sliding through the busy hallways of McKinley. A few times, Blaine had subtly glanced at Kurt’s ass and nothing had even warned him of the sight his eyes encountered. Utter perfection.

As his mind started drifting to other areas, as to what he could _do_ to Kurt’s ass, he shook away the shivers it sent down his spine and gathered his stuff for tomorrow’s class.

He plugged his laptop and took it with him to bed. He had promised the kids he would answer the questions later that night. He logged on Facebook and waited for it to load. He had 3 new messages and 7 notifications.

He looked at his notifications first. Two were likes from Wes and David at his status: “ _Hello McKinley!”_ Other two were from Trent and Jeff that had liked a photo from the previous weekend. One was a post on his wall by Cooper and the other two were from Kurt Hummel.

“Kurt Hummel liked your photo” he read aloud. He clicked on the photo and found that it was his profile picture, the one he had with Cooper’s golden retriever, Mayonnaise.

“Kurt Hummel tagged you on a photo” he waited nothing and clicked on the “photo” link.

It was Kurt, his head against what seemed like his desk. There were papers everywhere and the computer screen was showing tons of opened files with graphics and statistics. Someone must’ve taken the picture.

The caption said: “ _My brother decided to have a photo shoot with my deadbeat body, thought I should give you a glance inside the luxurious life of one Kurt Hummel- with Blaine Anderson_ ”

Blaine laughed out loud and pressed _Like_. He then decided, against his gut, to comment.

He typed: “ _Don’t think that is any different from my usual way of living_ ” he pressed enter and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until he couldn’t hold it in him any longer and decided to send Kurt a message or at least see if he was online. That made him remember of the messages he still hadn’t read that were left on his inbox.

He closed the photo tag and went straight there.

One message was from the group and it looked as if they were still discussing something so he would check that later. Other message was from Jeff, telling him they were going to an open mic bar that Friday, suggesting he should tag along with them. He answered briefly asking for the address and meeting time.

Of course, the last message belonged to Kurt Hummel. He laughed the second he opened the message.

Kurt Hummel:AAAAAAAAAAAAASDKJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP D,,,,,,,,,-----{}}}}}}}D}}}}}}}}}

Kurt Hummel: Shoot, sorry. I fell asleep against the keyboard.

Kurt Hummel: Okay, my brother just showed me a picture he took with my phone, thought it would be worthy to upload it here.

Kurt Hummel: Mr. Anderson I don’t understand a thing about this assignment. I think I’m going to pretend a dog ate my homework, it seems legit right?

 **Blaine Anderson:** I feel obliged to tell you I laughed out loud at your picture but I also felt a little guilty. Are you going through that much trouble for only one assignment? I know the others are also struggling.

Kurt Hummel: Yes, I spoke with Park about it and I swear to God he was on the verge of tears.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Oh God, I need to answer their questions on the other chat. Wait for me?

Why Blaine asked Kurt to wait for him was entirely strange and it left him _clueless_. He wanted Kurt to wait for him because he enjoyed talking with him about… _math?_

Kurt Hummel: Will do. In the meantime, I’m going to try to get a stranger’s dog to eat my homework. I need valid proof.

There it was. He didn’t enjoy talking with Kurt _about math_. He simply enjoyed talking with Kurt, about anything and everything. Blaine suddenly felt like a teenager all over again, liking a guy who he had met not even a week ago; a guy who happened to be his student; a guy who happened to be working with him, 3 hours straight, tomorrow. 

Blaine was flabbergasted to say the least at how quickly he was starting to like this flirting with Kurt. Because they _were_ flirting, right? _Right?_

 


	4. It's Complicated

“Blaine you look nervous” Wes said before taking a sip from his caramel macchiato. “Is today Friday 13th or something? From how worried you look, it might as well be”

“It’s nothing. It’s Friday, tomorrow’s Saturday and I’m _fine_ ”

“I’m impressed! That’s _all_ you learnt from Dalton? I’m _so_ glad your parents wasted so much money on you. My little baby knows the days! What comes now? Are you going to blow me away with your knowledge on the _abc_?!” He said while pinching Blaine’s cheeks. “You could write a song for Friday, though. No, wait. That Rebecca Black chick did it already. I’m sorry Blaine, your music career has no horizon to look forward to or whatsoever” he patted Blaine’s shoulder across the small table at the Lima Bean.

“Wes?”

“Yes _milady_?”

“Shut up”

“No can do. You seem preoccupied; it’s my duty as your best friend to try to extract any dirty or juicy detail so as to, hopefully, help you”

“Nothing’s going on. I mean yes, but it’s nothing. Besides, you’d laugh!”

“I would not! Your accusation offends me, Mr. Anderson”

“Oh for the love of everything that’s good don’t call me _that_ ” Blaine said as he did his best to shake away the shivers it sent down his spine every time Kurt called him Mr. Anderson. Even when he typed it on Facebook it just… did _things_ to him.

“Daydreaming in a public cafeteria while being accompanied by someone, especially that someone being me, is not cool”

“Sorry, I zoned out”

“Where exactly?”

“Okay okay. There’s this guy… _Kurt_ ”

* * *

School had been rather uneventful, until one Santana Lopez approached Kurt by his locker. She had been speaking to Artie. Strange.

“Hey lady lips”

“Santana. What do you want?”

“Stubbles McCripple- Pants there told me you are in AP Maths II with Hottie Anderson”

Kurt choked. He started coughing uncontrollably.

“I’m going to take that as a yes and as a ‘Yes, Auntie Tana, I agree he is _smokin_ ’” she licked her lips.

“Yes, I’m taking that class but no, I… don’t think he… is hot” he said trying to sound convincing even to his own ears.

“I bet you wet your rainbow panties the moment he stepped into the room, Hummel” Kurt snorted. “I’m from Lima Heights Adjacent, lady, my education was primarily based on AP cursing and gossiping. I’m the queen of this joint, in case you haven’t heard, and I know when someone’s got the eye on something I want. I’m like a lizard. I need something warm beneath me or else I can’t digest my food”

“Satan, you are delusional”

“Delusional for Mr. Anderson. I’ve seen him a couple of times in the teachers’ lounge or crossed him in the hallways and holy sweet hell, his bushy-triangle eyebrows are practically yelling my name. I gots to tap that” she made a disgusting bopping sound with her fingers and started walking but stopped and turned around. “Look, I don’t mean to be a bitch… well actually I do. Imma get myself some fine man, lady Hummel, so get out of my way” she pushed him against his locker and walked away.

The “uneventful” day at school had suddenly turned around 180°. He glanced at his watch, which marked 2pm: in one hour he would be meeting with Blaine to start the tutoring classes. He had to start thinking about something else before his head exploded.

Not that having Blaine Anderson enter the school in that exact moment, with the most beautiful smile ever and an outfit that highlighted his attributes very nicely, made it any easier.

“Hey Kurt!” he waved at him as he got closer. Kurt wanted the earth to swallow him; he didn’t know if his hair was coiffed to perfection of if he had something caught between his teeth or if the littlest thing was out of place. Despite all his insecurities, the minute Mr. Anderson flashed a smile directly at him, Kurt forgot what he was worrying about and simply smiled back. So far, Mr. Anderson wasn’t running away so Kurt certainly didn’t have a bunch of palm leafs between his incisors.

“How’s school treating you today?” Mr. Anderson’s choice of wardrobe was impeccable. His washed out black tight jeans matched excellently with a polished pair of red oxfords and a red button up; Mr. Anderson was to die for.  Everything suited and fitted to perfection; he was the _definition of perfection._

“School? Well, it was rather uneventful which for me means I walked these halls in utter peace” Mr. Anderson hinged which startled Kurt a bit. “Oh, except for our very own Santana Lopez who approached me and gave me a lesson on Lima Heights Adjacent’s educational system. Besides that, everything’s on its right track”

Since when did Kurt Hummel let so much information flow from his mouth just out of a simple complaisant question?

 _"Good at small talk”_ would never be Kurt’s inspirational quote on the senior photo of McKinley’s Thunderclap.

“What about you? Already dreading coming here to try and teach _gorillas_ how to multiply by two?” he chuckled at the end so as to not sound too hoity-toity.

“I enjoyed my Friday, went out for coffee with a friend and spent the remaining of the day answering e-mails and running some errands. How could I dread coming here! Besides, I hear too much chitty chat from the guy who is actually going to sit beside me on my quest to the miracle of teaching Maths”

“I might just sit this one out, Mr. Anderson!”

“You wouldn’t dare! I will bribe you with coffee and muffins” he laughed and Kurt melted right in the spot.

“Ugh, fair enough. But the muffins must be blueberry, Mr. Anderson don’t make me regret accepting this proposition! I only do it in the name of the muffins and the arts”

Mr. Anderson let a heart-out laugh out of his full lips and Kurt joined him.

“I would like you to further explain that in exactly 30 minutes. I need to meet with Mr. Schuester, apparently he needs a favor. Meet you in class 206, at 2:45 ok?” he said as he walked away from Kurt, not expecting an answer or probably already knowing it.

Kurt decided to head to class 206 a little earlier, just because he had nothing more important to do. He took out his phone and logged in Facebook.

He had 3 notifications; two were from Mercedes and one was from Blaine Anderson. Apparently he had liked his status _“McKinley ladies please make us all a favor and start reading Vogue!”_ Kurt laughed out loud, Mr. Anderson was so weird and charismatic and beautiful and perfect. _Oh, Kurt, you have it bad._

A second later, his phone read “Blaine Anderson” and his smile was all he could see. That profile picture was going to be death of him; actually, Blaine Anderson as a whole would be his death. Suddenly, he paid attention to something he hadn’t before, which was odd.

Blaine Anderson’s relationship status.

“It’s complicated”

Complicated, as in I’m dating someone and I still don’t know what we are? Or complicated as in I’m about to cut it with that person?

Is it a girl or a boy?

Kurt’s mind was racing so fast he couldn’t handle being standing up. He sat at a bench inside the class and dropped his phone on the table.

Blaine had never said “I’m gay”. Of course Kurt’s gaydar was superb but either way, Santana hadn’t noticed, or at least didn’t care. What if Mr. Anderson was straight and dating a beautiful blue-eyed blonde girl who could give him everything he wanted? What if he was a homophobe?

He quickly dropped the thought; Mr. Anderson had been so kind and polite not even mentioning Kurt’s _very_ noticeable sexuality.

He had to know but how? He couldn’t face Mr. Anderson and just slap him with that question. They were meeting at 2:45 and the class started at 3:30 so they had time to make some small talk or something.

Small talk with Mr. Anderson? Kurt was _doomed_.

* * *

At 2:45 sharp Blaine Anderson entered classroom 206. Kurt was seating close to the window, scrolling through a Vogue magazine.

“Package for Kurt Hummel!” Blaine said as he approached his desk. He was holding two cups of coffee and a brown paper bag. He invited him over with his hand and sat, _literally_ , on the desk as Kurt took the teacher’s chair.

“This one’s for you” Blaine handed him a cup of coffee with his name.

Kurt took a sip and smiled widely. “You know my coffee order?” Blaine nodded.

“How?”

“A gentleman never reveals his ways” he winked at him. Internally he started smacking himself as the conversation he had with Wes came up inside his mind...

 

_“Kurt? Mmm, I like his name. Go on”_

_“Are you going to comment on everything I say or can you at least hear the entire story?” Blaine cried, knowing that even if he warned his friend, what he was about to tell Wes would probably make him scream._

_“Okay, I’ll shut up. Now, Kurt”_

_"Yes, thank you. Kurt. He is beautiful. I met him not a week ago, nothing has happened yet. Because um… he is… a student”_

_“Where is he studying?” Wes asked not entirely understanding what Blaine meant. Until, gathering from Blaine’s guilty silence, Wes started coughing and spitting his coffee. Blaine handed him a napkin whilst everyone in the little coffee shop stared at them._

_“You need to make such a drama out of everything, Wesley?”_

_“Drama? DRAMA? I should chain you to a chair and beat you up for being such a moron. How old is he?”_

_“Sevent---”_

_“SEVENTEEN? Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me, please tell me this is a joke”_

_“Wes, I’m serious”_

_It seemed as if Wes was about to smirk but glancing at Blaine’s worried features he apparently decided otherwise._

_“Did something happen between you two?”_

_“God, no. I can’t act on what I feel. I know he is young, my student and that it’s been only a week but if you could just see him, he is… breathtaking, his beauty is mind blowing, and ugh don’t get me started on the way he speaks or how he sits on those horrid benchs that make no justice to his tall, slim figure”_

_“Are you even positive he is gay?”_

_“He’s out and proud. At least that’s what it seems. I don’t know he never did say ‘I’m gay’ but you can tell just by looking at him. I befriended him on Facebook, let me show you” Blaine said as he searched through his phone._

_“You’ve got him on Facebook? Blaine, what are you even doing?”_

_“I’ve got all my kids on Facebook, we made this group where they can send me questions or doubts or whatever” he said not taking his eyes off of the screen._

_“Really, Blaine? And you still believe you did it for the kids and not because you wanted Kurt’s Facebook?”_

_“What?” Blaine rolled his eyes. “You’re imagining things” he said, rather unconvincing._

_“You’re one of a kind, Blaine. I swear to God. I must congratulate you though, I never would’ve thought about that to get some girl’s facebook… oh wait, I’m not a teacher who is in love with his student!”_

_“Wes, can you keep it down?! There might be people here who know me. Stop joking around, this is serious and I’m not in love you idiot”_

_He thought about what “being in love with Kurt” would feel like and his imagination solely blew him away._

_“Here, look, this is Kurt” he gave Wes his phone and Wes gasped._

_“I would go gay for a guy like that, Blaine! You sure know how to pick them! He doesn’t even look 17. It will suck when they ask for his ID at the cinema when you guys date” he fake pouted and then punched Blaine lightly in the shoulder._

_“I’m in trouble, Wes. I can’t help myself when I’m around him. I just… flirt. I’m always trying to speak to him. You saw me all worried a moment ago because… I’m supposed to be tutoring a couple of guys this afternoon. Kurt will be there with me. The principal told me to ask Kurt for his help and he said yes, of course, because he wants more credits for graduation. Shit, I don’t know what to do!”_

_“First of all, calm down, this is getting to you and you still haven’t even kissed him on the cheek. Second, do you want to act on what you feel? I would wait some time, not after graduation because that’s like a year away but at least a couple of weeks, get to know him and see if it’s really worth feeling like this or worse… losing your job”_

_“Lose my job? Woah woah, what are you talking about, Wes? I can’t act on this! I literally can’t. God knows I’d like to know him but friendship is as far as this can go. Besides, I don’t even know if he likes me back or even if he sees me as a potential friend. I’ve been trying to convince myself to keep it a teacher-student relation Wes, you can’t just talk to me about feelings” he took a deep breath. “I- I need to go” he said grabbing his coat and standing up._

_“Blaine, don’t be mad at me. I was just trying to show you the best case scenario I could come up with. You are the one who came up to me talking about liking a teenager” Wes replied.._

_“I’m not going to waste my time liking a kid I don’t even know. I need to get to work, talk to you later”_

_Blaine_ _exited the coffee shop feeling worse than how he first arrived. He had been harsh to Wes but he couldn’t bear to hear the truth. He just couldn’t admit that he wanted to get to know Kurt and get to know him in_ every _possible way..._

“Earth to Mr. Anderson!” Kurt said waving his hand in front of Mr. Anderson’s face.

“Hey, sorry. I was trapped inside my mind” he took a sip from his coffee. “You can call me Blaine whenever we are alone, you know?”

“Oh, I just thought it was better to keep distance… not that I would like to keep distance, I mean to keep the student- teacher relat--- not that I’m planning anything” he stuffed his mouth with a piece of that delicious blueberry muffin. He looked cute when he rambled. Blaine had remembered Kurt liked the muffins so much that he made a mental note to bring them every day just to be able to see Kurt’s reactions to eating them.

“Looks like you like those”

“Yes! They are sooo good” he dropped a tiny moan and Blaine just couldn’t keep himself sitting straight. That moan went straight down to his groin. “You okay, Blaine?”

Oh God, his name said by that angel: _indescribable._ How marvelous his lips looked while they were pressed together to form the B-sound and that half smirk he did when he finished saying it. This situation was out of control, they still had like 20 minutes alone and Blaine started praying for him not to lose his senses _completely_.

“Yes, sorry I got distracted”

“Is everything okay? I mean… with you. Not that I know a lot about your life anyway”

“Everything’s fine. I had a conversation with a friend today and it got me thinking, nothing too important” _Actually is about you, I’m thinking about you_. “I know nothing about you either, so, we are even”

“Then let’s fix this. Want to play 21 questions till all the gorillas arrive?”

Blaine laughed. He gave it a second and answered. “Okay, let’s play. I begin. Where are you from?”

“Here. I’ve got a tiny certainty that I was to be born in New York but God misplaced the papers” he chuckled at the end. “Where did you graduate?”

“High school at Dalton Academy, an all-boys’ private school and college at  Lima Community College. It sucks big time. So if your plans are to go to New York, don’t ever lose hope” he smiled at him. “Okay um, favourite movie?”

“Moulin Rouge”

“You have got to be kidding me! It’s my favourite movie too!” he squealed.

“The Sound of Music is not so far behind” they said at the same time and laughed. Both of the boys were red from head to toes; Blaine was certainly feeling a strange but good connection between them.

“Relationship status?” Kurt asked, not looking at Blaine in the eyes.

* * *

“Single. Actually my Facebook says ‘It’s complicated’ but that’s because I don’t want any creepy guy to start asking questions or anything”.

_Guy._

Blaine said _guy_. Kurt’s heart was beating so fast and loud, he even thought Blaine would hear. Blaine was gay. And single. And perfect. Even if he had no chance, Santana had negative one hundred chances. He smiled.

“I know I’m breaking the 21 questions’ rule but, your mmm... status?”

“Same as always, only out kid in entire Ohio ergo I’m single” he smiled.

“Oh, apparently you are not the only one out!” Blaine cried.

“Ouch, I’m sorry if I offended you Mr. Anderson. I thought you had a voluptuous blue-eyed blonde girl waiting for you at home”

“Your gaydar is broken, Kurt” he laughed loudly.

Just when they were going to continue with their questions they heard the sound of the bell ringing.

“Here _they_ come!” Kurt whispered as he grabbed his things, a bench and sat down next to Blaine’s desk.

“Are you ready, Kurt?” Blaine extended his hand so as to shake Kurt’s hand. The younger boy grabbed Blaine’s hand and just when their skin touched, he felt electricity flow through their intertwined hands. They both looked down at their hands and smiled. Quickly, much to Kurt’s disappointment, Blaine let go.

“You’ve got soft hands” Blaine said and by the look of his face it seemed as if he hadn’t wanted to say that aloud.

“Thanks, I have my mom’s genes and a set of expensive creams”

The students started filling up the class. Blaine wrote his name in the board and next to his he wrote “assistant: Kurt Hummel”.

“Good afternoon, everyone! I’m Mr. Anderson and this guy here is Kurt Hummel, he is a senior here and we—”

“He’s also a fairy!” one of the jocks said and most of the class laughed. Kurt was indifferent to their insults, it’s been more than 10 years already, and he was used to it. Blaine wasn’t.

“What? _Who said that_?” the class was silent. They weren’t used to someone actually reacting. “I said WHO SAID THAT?!” Blaine yelled. He had transformed from the cheerful teacher who had welcomed them to an entire different man.

“Mr. Anderson, let it go, it’s not worth it” Kurt said, trying to calm him down.

“Not worth it? _Of course_ it’s worth it, Kurt. I’m going to ask again, who said that? Was it you?” he pointed at a big white guy. “What’s your name?”

“What’cha talking ‘bout? I said nothing to the lady there”

“Tell me your name or I swear to God you will never lay a foot inside this school ever again” Blaine was serious and getting really close to Karofsky’s face.

“Dave Karofsky” he responded, fright written all over his face.

“Dave Karofsky, I will see you at the Principal’s office and no longer inside this classroom. Is that clear? You’ll take your bench and sit outside. You better pay attention, you don’t need to fail any more subjects, am I right?”

Karofsky grabbed his stuff and dragged his bench outside. The class was as silent as in mass.

“Oh and Karofsky, before I forget. Tell Kurt you are sorry”

“What? Hell no!”

“Karofsky, I’ll only say it once more. Tell Kurt you are sorry” Blaine was so angry at Karofsky it even scared Kurt, but the feeling of being protected by someone as courageous and prince-charming-like made his heart erupt with joy.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry Hummel. Are you happy now _Anderson_?” Karofsky didn’t even look at Kurt.

“First, it’s _Mr._ Anderson to you, Karofsky. Go sit outside” he breathed heavily and stared at the class. “I’m sorry, guys. You didn’t deserve to see that. Injustice and impotence brings out the worst and the best out of people. Take out your books and start looking for any doubts you might have. Kurt will call the role in a minute”

Everyone got to work but Kurt felt uncomfortable. He didn’t know where he should look or what he should do.

Blaine squatted next to Kurt’s desk and whispered “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you very much, Mr. Anderson. That was very brave and the first time someone has ever stood up for me” Kurt’s eyes were swelled up with unshed tears. He couldn’t breakdown in front of Blaine.

“I’m here for you, Kurt. I know we met only a week ago but if you need anything, just anything, know I’m here” Blaine smiled warmly and stood up, not without brushing his fingers against Kurt’s knuckles.

Kurt was hyperventilating. Not only for how Blaine touched his skin but his _soul_.


	5. Privacy

Kurt knew he would have to start wearing polarized sunglasses whenever he taught with Blaine.

Too much sunlight streaming from the window, you’d think. _No_.

More like too much _caught-staring-and-gaping-at-your-maths-teacher-slash-crush_ ”. Yes, that would probably be more accurate.

The funny thing was that Kurt knew Blaine was staring back; their eyes would meet for nanoseconds and then continue doing whatever they were doing, pretending as if those connections hadn’t happened.

While the kids worked, Blaine graded a few papers and kept a close eye on Karofsky. Right next to him sat Kurt, doing some homework and, now and then, helping someone with a doubt or an exercise they couldn’t quite work out.

From time to time, Kurt would slightly turn his head to the side and, in a very smooth move, try and catch a glance of Blaine’s focused features. If Kurt hadn’t been so infatuated with his teacher, he would’ve probably found it pretty gross for Mr. Anderson to be constantly licking his lips or just leaving his tongue hanging from his mouth as he thought of the correct answers to the quizzes. But, no. Kurt was dumbstruck at how fast he had fallen for him. It had only been a week… if Kurt could come up with words to describe how _full_ he felt just by watching Mr. Anderson’s little gestures towards him or those tiny things you learn from people just by looking at them when they think nobody is. For example, the way he tries to keep his hair in the right place; how he constantly fixes his bowtie or his belt; how funny his handwriting is on the blackboard but how tidy and professional it looks whenever he writes something for a student, but what probably caught the more attention to Kurt is how _tender_ and _loving_ Mr. Anderson’s hazel eyes looked whenever they met Kurt’s deep sky-blue eyes.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by those very same hazel eyes staring intensely at him.

“Kurt, the class’ over” Blaine said not moving as if he was in no hurry to leave yet. Kurt caught a sight of a backpack exiting the classroom leaving just the two of them alone.

“Oh, um, I guess I’ll go then” Kurt said shyly not really wanting to leave.

“You can stay if you want to, I mean, I’m going to be grading some stuff” Blaine seemed as if he was struggling with words when he spoke again. “I-I don’t want to bore you; I bet you’ve got tons of plans for Friday evening!” Blaine said cheerfully though that cheer never got to his eyes.

“I’ve got plans” Kurt said. He looked at Blaine who seemed hopeless at Kurt’s words and his heart skipped a beat: Blaine actually wanted him to stay. Kurt laughed and nudged him in the ribs. “Those plans include _me_ buying _us_ coffee and staying here while _you_ do your thingy and _I_ try my hardest to work on my math assignment” Kurt smiled widely, so did Blaine. “You know that new math teacher? He gave us this _awful_ project and it’s literally killing me! I’m worn out!” he cried dramatically.

“I don’t! But I’ve been told he is one hell of a teacher. Rumor has it he is cute and never fails to keep his attire updated to today’s fashion. By the way, his assignments are interesting and very worth doing” he said defensively.

Kurt snorted loudly; he got up, grabbed his wallet and as he was heading out of the door he turned around and spoke up.

“Yeah, I guess you can say he’s cute” He crossed class 206’s threshold, fumbling with his wallet’s zipper thinking whether he had criss-crossed a boundary.

 

* * *

The minute Kurt was out of the room, Blaine let out a heavy sigh and gave himself a moment to have a taste of what he was feeling; he would suppress his emotions for Kurt later.

Kurt wowed him. Everything he did was astonishing and adequate.

The only _inadequate_ thing was Kurt being 9 years younger than him and attending this school. Why couldn’t they meet in other circumstances? Maybe at Scandals or the Lima Bean. _No_. They had to meet in freaking McKinley and be prohibited to fall in love.

Woah.

_Woah._

“ _Blaine you are crazy_ ” he thought as he rose from his chair and went to watch outside the window, only one thing caught his eye; Kurt’s notebook on top of his bench.

It was a black notebook, or at least it had been one. Entirely covered with pictures and phrases from magazines it read “Math” in the middle. He had made a collage using the “ _M_ ” from Moulin Rouge; an “ _A_ ” from Armani; the “ _T_ ” from The New York Times and the “ _H_ ” from The Phantom of the Opera. Wow, he had done quite the work and every one of those letters represented something Kurt liked.

“Shit” he hissed as he picked up the notebook and all the papers that were inside started falling.

Kurt’s handwriting was beautiful. “ _Wow, Blaine, you even fancy his handwriting. Well done_ ” he could hear Wes’ voice inside his mind.

He was staring at that sheet of paper, admiring Kurt’s handwriting, until the words started making sense and before he notices, Blaine was _purposefully_ reading it.

“ _He is perfect. His hair, his eyes, his hands. Everything about him. We haven’t known each other for that long but I really like him. I don’t know what other people would think though; what if they find out I’m seeing someone and me acting on my sexuality triggers them off and they start treating me even worse? (If there’s something worse than this, of course) Damn it, I wish I had a friend to rely on this. Rachel and Cedes are amazing but they wouldn’t understand this, would they? I can already hear Rachel saying something about her losing me for some guy. Oh and Cedes and her “we need to fly solo for a while” speech. I could really really use someone right now. I could use having him by my side right now. Or maybe I just need a cheesecake, I don’t know. According to Carole, writing your stuff down actually makes you feel better… I must say it’s working. Maybe if I write for him to come to me he will. Oh Kurt, you are such a mess. You are looking for romance when you are a gay kid in Ohio, for crying out loud! The only romance you’re going to get is making out with either Brittany or the back of your elbow. Ew. Let’s face it. All you have to do is avoid him and… who am I kidding? I can’t lie to myself, not in paper at the very least. I can’t avoid him. Those puppy dog eyes and the way he sometimes stares at me. God, does he stare at me? Maybe I’m making this all up in my head. Or not? All I can think of now is me singing “I Don’t Know How to Love Him” from Jesus Christ Superstar and I can’t go there. No. No. Enough. I will not avoid him. I will have to just resist my need to stretch my hand a little further and touch his face or feel his skin underneath my fingers until this year is over. Then I’ll go to New York, live the dream, meet a potential Tim Gunn in Parsons and live happily ever after_”

There was a stain of ink as if Kurt had been writing and a drop of water had fallen; a tear.

Blaine caressed the spot with his thumb. Against his common sense and the yelling inside his head, continued reading.

“ _I wish he would notice me more than just Kurt Hummel, the 17-year-old-bullied gay kid. I’m so much more. I know I am. I want someone to love me for who I am; for my bitchy and witty comments to my silly and annoying need for romance. Well done, Kurt. You’ve got yourself one hell of an ambition! Maybe I’ll just marry the first guy who makes me feel alive. Who cares if I’m happy or not? My dad will be, the girls too (“There’s always a good excuse to wear a fancy dress, Kurt”)_”

Blaine’s heart was broken. Who was he talking about? Him?

“ _No, no way_ ” He read the final phrase and his heart was definitely shattered to pieces.

“ _I read somewhere that we accept the love we think we deserve. Sounds a lot like me_ ”.

Blaine felt he needed to get some air into his lungs. What was happening? He needed to help Kurt; he needed to show him that someone would love him; that someone would be there for him; that someone would be worthy of his love and not the other way round. He had to _love_ Kurt.

“What are you doing?” an annoyed high-pitched voice said behind him. He turned around, paper still in hand and looked at Kurt. “I asked you something” Kurt said, still standing in the threshold.

“I- I found it on the floor”

“Yeah right? That’s why you were standing there for like _5 minutes_ reading it? That’s my property!” He said, almost throwing the coffees and bags he had in his hand. He left it all above a bench and ripped the page out of Blaine’s hands.

“You have no right to go through my stuff, Blaine. What the hell were you thinking? Just because I’m helping you out with this doesn’t mean anyt—This is _mine_!” he said, hurt and anger dyeing the tone of his voice as he lifted the paper in front of Blaine’s face for him to see.

“I- I just found it, Kurt. _I swear_. Yes, I read it but there’s nothing to be ashamed of” he followed Kurt around the room as he gathered his stuff and once he got to the door, Blaine spoke up again. “You don’t have to leave. I’m sorry, I mean, we’ve all been there Kurt and if you would just let me help you, I can t—”

“Ha!” he said mockingly but you could tell he was on the verge of tears. He composed himself and walked to the door. “As if I’m going to start taking counseling advice from _you_. See you on Monday, Mr. Anderson”

Blaine’s heart was once again smashed, but this time by his own mistakes. Clearly the first step to either _loving_ or _forgetting_ about Kurt wasn’t this one.

* * *

“ _Does Blaine know I was writing about him?”_ and “ _Damn it, I was too harsh. But he deserved it for reading my private things_ ” was all Kurt could think of as he made his way to his Navigator.

Yes, he had probably overreacted back then but it was _his_ privacy and of all people it was Blaine who was reading it.

“ _He probably doesn’t know_ ” he concluded as for what seemed like the tenth time, he recalled what had happened. There were no signs of Blaine actually realizing that Kurt was daydreaming about him. He hadn’t referred to this mystery boy nor by “Mr. Anderson” nor by “Blaine”.

He was in the middle of questioning his own actions, rocking back and forth on his decisions when he heard steps behind him.

“I’m sorry” Mr. Anderson said. Kurt turned around and met with a pair of repented eyes. “I shouldn’t have read that. I was admiring your fine handwriting and then I found myself reading it and wanting to know stuff about you”

Wait. Was Kurt dreaming? Mr. Blaine Anderson wanted to know stuff about him. Wow, that was some shocking news.

“Mr. And—Blaine. It’s okay, I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I’m a drama queen, I know it, and most of the time I’m on defensive mode because I really _really_ can’t use any more trouble or add any more drama to my life. Ergo, I talk back and do… well… _that_ ” he pointed to the school building with a low chuckle.

“It’s alright. I understand, Kurt, I really do. More than you can imagine” he smiled.

“Can you come back?” Blaine pleaded. “The coffee is getting cold and I could really eat a cow right now. From the smell of those bags you left, those muffins have been taken out of the oven a minute ago” he half smiled. Kurt swore he would’ve kissed him right at that moment. Ha, as if he would make a move onto Mr. Anderson without having him lashing out.

“Okay, but only for a little while. It’s Friday night dinner with my family, it’s a special thing we have with my dad since my mom passed away. It’s my turn to make dessert. I think a crème brûlée is going to be it”

They walked in silence to the school’s entrance.

“I’m sorry about your mom, Kurt” Blaine said, squeezing Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt gave him a thankful look and smiled to himself as a reaction to Blaine’s kind gesture. “It’s you and your dad now?”

“Actually my dad is with Finn Hudson’s mom. Yeah, creepy I know” Blaine let out a tiny laugh. “They’ve been dating for a while now and I guess eventually I’ll have a wedding to plan!” He smiled widely as Blaine opened the door for him. Ooh, what a gentleman.

“You like planning weddings?” Kurt nodded. “That’s… that’s great, Kurt”

“Great? You think planning weddings is… great?” Kurt laughed and without thinking he spoke. “Where have you been all my life?”

“Under some stairs inside a cupboard”

“Who are you? Harry Potter?”

“My parents are alive and I do not own a wand or have the ability to perform any kind of spell; if I could I would probably turn this world upside down”

“Thanks for the brief inspection of your crazy mind, Blaine”

“Yup, I’m pretty crazy, what can I tell you? The fact that I’m a wannabe musician who likes teaching and numbers and ended up mixing all those things and teaches at McKinley High School is enough proof of my craziness?”

“Definitely! You wanted to be a musician?”

“Yes, I play the guitar, the piano, the violin and the harmonica” he looked down. “I can also sing a bit”

“A _bit_ probably means you are either Frank Sinatra or Freddie Mercury reincarnated in a young man’s body”

“You’ve got something right: I’m as gay as Freddie Mercury and I’ve had help from the mafia to launch my music career upwards” he laughed. “As you can see, I haven’t had much luck from the mobsters’ help” he lifted his shoulders up and moved his eyes from left to right as if showing where he had ended up.

“Mobsters? Mafia? Gay musicians? Where do I sign my name?” Kurt said, laughing. He was having such a great time with Blaine even though he was his teacher and they had just fought. Now that he thought about that, Blaine had seen the _real_ Kurt; the real way Kurt would act towards something that was not of his liking and he had still wanted Kurt to stay with him.

Blaine was a man out of this world and Kurt was seriously considering building a rocket ship in order to follow him wherever he went.


	6. Light Approaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are liking it so far!  
> i'll continue posting the other chapters tomorrow!!  
> :)

Weeks passed. One would’ve thought Kurt’s _silly_ crush on Mr. Anderson had, by that time, disappeared. The crush itself had disappeared; it had turned into complete and utter _love_.

After working side to side with Blaine after class and having him teaching math plus all the talking they did on Facebook, made Kurt fall _helplessly_ in love with him. It wasn’t just the way in which Mr. Anderson addressed him but the stolen glances and the long stares in class too. It was a combo of sensations and sparks that made Kurt’s stomach vibrate with the butterflies inside of it. Kurt was happy and the funny thing was that it wasn’t like Mr. Anderson and him were in a relationship or even had correspondent feelings, for Kurt it was enough to catch him staring or listen to the sound of his name on Blaine’s lips. He had always been a conformist. Some times he ached for more but some other times he just knew life was not going to be fair with him; after all Mr. Anderson was 26 and… 9 years of difference was a huge number, at least while he is a minor.

“Are you planning on doing something for your birthday, Kurt?” Mercedes asked him just as he entered McKinley on Monday morning. He was actually on a rush as he always met with Blaine before class started.

“I’m not sure” he said staring intensely at his classroom’s door which was getting nearer at every step he took. “It’s not like I’ve got _tons_ of friends and I can throw this _huge_ party”

After what felt forever, mostly because of how silent the walk there had been, they reached classroom 241’s threshold.

“Well, it’s your 18th birthday Kurt, it’s no joke! You are finally an adult!” she said too loud for Kurt’s liking. He looked inside and there sat, dreamy as ever, Mr. Anderson in an outfit out of a men’s fashion magazine. Their eyes met and Kurt felt warmth take over his entire body and soul; he was about to talk to him as he felt someone tugging at his sleeve.

“Kurt? Are you listening to me?” Mercedes asked in annoyance. “Okay I’ve got to go, I have Spanish first period and you know how Mrs. Cuestas is whenever we are late. I’ll text you and we _are_ having a party this Saturday. Throwing the party on Friday won’t be possible because we are all tired and you probably want to spend your Friday dinner with your family. I’m out!” she said, quickly kissing his cheek and disappearing in the sea of students.

He tidied his attire and took a deep breath.

“Hello, hello” he sang.

“Hello yourself! Looking extremely runway-esque today!” Mr. Anderson said as Kurt passed in front of his desk and sat at his usual seat.

“Don’t get me started on your outfit! I don’t know where you manage to get those cute bowties from but… bravo” 

Lately they had fallen in this routine where they would compliment each other’s clothes choices or make comments about each other’s looks. They had also started to be more comfortable around each other and they both gained a lot of trust from one another.  Kurt would continue to blush every time Blaine so as moved his eyelashes, but now the comments and the flirting were both sided and the politeness, although it still was there, wasn’t the boys’ _main_ care.

It had started a couple of weekends ago in a Facebook chat.

 **Blaine** **Anderson:** Yes, I know! Marion Cotillard is really my favourite Vogue cover, I mean as long as I have my Marion on a magazine my soul is happy.

Kurt Hummel: I never would’ve thought of you as a Vogue reader. I pictured you more like the Horse & Hound reader. You never seize to amaze me, Mr. Anderson!

 **Blaine** **Anderson:** The stereotyped guy stereotyping others… oh Hummel, Hummel, Hummel.

Kurt Hummel: I will assume that whole “oh Hummel, Hummel, Hummel” is a sigh or a deep breath because otherwise it looks as if you were coming down from an orgasm

Kurt Hummel: OH MY GOD I CAN’T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY PRESSED SEND. I’m so sorry, I wasn’t supposed to send it, shit, wow I certainly did cross a boundary.

 **Blaine** **Anderson:** Okay, first of all: it was a sigh.

 **Blaine** **Anderson:** Second of all: if I were to be coming down from an orgasm it wouldn’t be like that but more of a “ohhhhhhhh hummeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell”.

 **Blaine** **Anderson:** now we’ve both crossed a boundary so that would return us to the previous state of non-awkwardness, am I right?

 **Blaine Anderson:** besides it’s not like I have never embarrassed myself in front of you. Unlike you, we can’t all be slim and perfect.

Kurt Hummel: Slim and perfect? Let me introduce myself to you. Hi, I’m Kurt Hummel and this is me embarrassing myself all throughout my life. You can either be a witness or a partner in crime!

 **Blaine** **Anderson:** Can I be both?

 **Blaine** **Anderson:** Okay, I suppose that was not a question. CHANGE OF SUBJECT! Are you finished with your math project?

Every time things got out of hand or went too far, either Blaine or Kurt rapidly changed subject and tried to switch to the student-teacher relationship they were ought to have.

 

“So, how was your weekend? Please enlighten me with your interesting life before I eject myself out of the so-boring-Ohio in a trice” Kurt asked with an exhausted tone in his voice.

“Actually my weekend was quite uneventful. On Friday, I went out with my Dalton friends to that karaoke bar I mentioned you a couple of days ago; it was fun but all my friends were with either their girlfriends or their boyfriends. I ended up being everyone’s third wheel so I just took off and called it an early night. I spent my weekend on my pjs grading your projects and having Harry Potter and Disney marathons”

“I want to go to a karaoke bar but Rachel wants to go too and I don’t know if I’ll be able to survive that traumatic experience”

“I thought you guys were friends”

“Yes we are, but you know how Rachel is”

“I don’t really know, I mean I only know from what you’ve told me”

“Well, she’s very _very_ talented and deep down she’s a very good person and I care about her a lot but sometimes… _I just want to punch her_ ”

“I get your feeling. I’ve got a friend who is exactly like her but the male version”

“Maybe we could introduce them and let them have loud babies”

“We definitely should! We can all four of us go to the karaoke bar! If they get too annoying or start singing sappy duets we can _mysteriously_ disappear”

Kurt blushed at Blaine’s proposition and before he could say anything, Mr. Anderson cut him as if realizing what he had just said.

“Wow, I totally forgot we were in school grounds and I can’t actually invite you to hang out with me- err… not that I wouldn’t want you to come with me… I mean- I just- I don’t even know if they ask for ids at that karaoke bar—I’m _so not good_ at explaining myself”

“Calm down, Potter. I know what you meant and I’d be delighted to join you and your friend to the karaoke bar, I’ll bring Barbra with me. Don’t worry about the whole “school grounds” thing because we are friends and if anyone asks tell them I’m the gay kid who needs help embracing himself and as you are a caring teacher you are willing to help me”

“Looks like you’ve got this all sorted out, Kurt! When did you become so wise?”

“About 18 years ago but that’s not the point” Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes. “The point is that I’m in fact turning 18 this Friday which means if you want to go to that karaoke bar there won’t be a problem with me being kicked out of the place and being left alone in the cold dark night as I’m old enough to get drunk, buy a house, travel wherever I want and get married”

“You had me at 18” Blaine said as the bell rang and the students started filling up the class. “Great input, Kurt. We’ll talk about it later” he said out loud looking around to see if every student had heard him. No need to raise any suspicions.

One of the many things they had talked about was that they had to keep their friendship sort of on a low profile. They didn’t want anyone talking about them or the nature of their relationship.

Kurt was beaming with excitement. Mr. Anderson had actually invited him to a karaoke bar.

“He did it out of courtesy” his mind told him. He quickly hushed those thoughts away and enjoyed the happiness that was slowly conquering his heart.

* * *

 

“Where has this whole “I can’t act on my feelings” thing gone, Blaine? You practically _asked him out_ are you insane? Apparently I’m going too so I don’t know if you can’t pay attention to anything I say or you’ve been deliberately doing the opposite of everything I’ve ever advised you to do” Blaine remained silent. “C’mon, he is a _kid_! What’s going on with you, Blaine?” Wes reprimanded him in a little pizzeria a couple of blocks away from Blaine’s house.

“ _I don’t know okay?_ I don’t know!” Blaine snapped. “I don’t know what I’m doing because I’m so full of… _feelings_ for him” he lowered his voice barely to a whisper. “If I had a coherent and responsible answer I would give it to you Wes, I swear to Jesus I would. But I don’t. So, if you can just _help me_ and stop telling me off for every little thing I do, it would be great”

Wes seemed surprised at Blaine’s outburst. He lowered his eyes to his pizza plate and spoke up.

“I’m sorry Blaine, I’m trying to be the voice of reason”

“I don’t need you to be the voice of reason, Wes, I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. But I don’t think reason is going to help me right now, I’m doomed and _I’m in love_ , which are pretty much the same”. Blaine sighed heavily and ungracefully dropped his pizza slice.

“Stop being so cynical you asshole! I didn’t know you were in love like… _for real_! You should be happy! That’s what love is all about” Now it was Blaine’s turn to be surprised. Was Wes actually advising him to be in love and be happy?

“Kurt’s seventeen, Wes. Seventeen years old and completely inexperienced in every aspect of life”

“When you were seventeen, weren’t you the same?”

“I was worse than him. I had no idea what I was doing with my life and I would throw myself around as if I didn’t matter at all”

“Then? Doesn’t that answer your inner question?”

“My inner question?”

“Yes, Blaine. _Your inner question_. It’s obvious you are asking yourself whether you and Kurt are compatible and if you are ever going to be capable of building a relationship baring in mind your huge age gap”

Blaine almost spitted his beer. Wes was a sorcerer; not only did he have the answers to everything but apparently the questions too.

“For what you’ve told me, Kurt doesn’t look like the regular seventeen boys; he is interested in the same things as you are; he’d rather stay home reading a book or designing outfits for his _grandchildren_ than going out and getting drunk as any average teenager does these days, something I find preposterous, so positive point for him” he said taking a bit of his provolone pizza slice. “You have a lot of things in common and you have strong feelings towards him”

Blaine nodded.

“Strong would be an understatement” he added and smiled as Kurt’s face appeared inside his mind.

“You are an idiot, Blaine and that’s what makes you adorable. You are all here feeling like crap and saying you are doomed but I can bet my house that you just thought of Kurt and the way your whole face lights up is amazing. So stop mopping around and for once in your life do something you actually want to do”

“He is turning 18 this Friday”

“Ooh” Wes said very spooky to Blaine’s liking. “You’ve got after school tutoring with him on Fridays”

Blaine didn’t dare raise his eyes to meet Wes’.

“Blaine you’ve got to get him a gift. Have you told him anything about your feelings rather than your very subtle way of inviting him to a karaoke night?”

“No! I haven’t talked to him about anything. Yes, I _might_ have dropped some hints here and there but I really don’t know if he likes me back. Maybe he doesn’t, Wes. What if I tell him something and he thinks I’m an asshole and goes talk to the principal and I get kicked out or worse I end up in prison?”

“Blaine can you stop behaving like a 15 year old girl and be a man? He won’t rat you out! You both agreed on keeping the entire friendship quiet. Both of you, Blaine. That’s got to mean something. In addition, if he hadn’t wanted to remain friends with you, he would’ve just stopped talking to you. By the way, from what you told me about all the flirting and stuff and how creepy your comments might be, he should’ve blown the whistle on you a long time ago but he didn’t. So, stop being a drama queen and start investigating whether there’s enough water in the pool for you to dive in and live happily ever after with Kurt Hummel”

Blaine looked defeated but he was happy.

“I’ll start digging and I’ll make my flirting even more evident so as to try to read his reactions and come out with something” he said with a smile plastered in his face. “Thank you, Wes. You are going to like Rachel”

Wes nodded in approval and laughed.

“Here’s to new choices!” Wes said as they heard the cling of the glasses.

Blaine’s new personal project was going to be the one and only Kurt Hummel and he couldn’t be happier that for once in his life he was going to act on something he wanted or felt.

He knows he has to be really careful with what and how he does it. Kurt Hummel is _still_ a student and Blaine Anderson is _still_ a teacher.


	7. Happy Birthday, Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing before you read: formats.   
> Blaine Anderson is BOLD.  
> Kurt Hummel is UNDERLINED  
> Anything in Italics is either thoughts, memories, someone in the other line of the phone or words that need emphasis.   
> Thank you and enjoy!!

Friday arrived.

If you had told Kurt one year ago that the first person to congratulate him for his birthday was going to be his math teacher he probably would've laughed. Out loud. For a couple of days.

But  _no_.

 **Blaine Anderson:**  So, do you have any request to make before you turn 18 and start behaving like an adult?

Kurt Hummel _:_  I'm offended! I do behave like an adult! *pout*

 **Blaine** **Anderson:**  Your pouting must be adorable.

 **Blaine** **Anderson:**  You haven't answered my question.

Kurt Hummel: I don't know! I… I want you to sing a song.

 **Blaine** **Anderson:**  What? Sing? Me? Now? Wait. How do you know I sing?

Kurt Hummel: A gentleman never reveals his ways.

Kurt Hummel: No, Mr. Anderson, I want you to start preparing it for my birthday next year.

 **Blaine** **Anderson:**  ooh! You scared me there.

Kurt Hummel: Really, Blaine? OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO SING NOW!

 **Blaine** **Anderson:**  Don't type to mi in that tone of voice, mister. You are not 18.

Kurt Hummel: As if that would stop me.

 **Blaine** **Anderson:**  OOOOkay. I'm going to sing to you.

An hour later

Kurt Hummel: Blaine?

Kurt Hummel: It's been like an hour. I need to go to sleep, it's past midnight and I can't rock dark circles below my eyes. I'll just watch one of your Warbler videos.

Kurt Hummel: You weren't supposed to know I knew about those.

Kurt Hummel: HOW DO YOU ERASE A MESSAGE HERE GOD DAMMIT

**Blaine** **Anderson has sent you a video.**

**Blaine** **Anderson has gone offline. The messages you send will be stored**.

* * *

 

"And you can tell everybody, that this is your song" Kurt hummed as he entered McKinley on Friday.

"Happy Birthday, boo!" Mercedes almost tackled him with her hug. Suddenly a big brown bag emerged from behind her. Holding it, was Sam. "We bought you this. We know it's not Alexander McQueen but it's something we both liked and it seemed pretty suitable for you. Sam picked the color"

"You guys! You didn't have to!" He smiled widely. Wow. Kurt was all for smiles today. He hugged them both before ripping the bag open.

"Oh. My. God. OH MY GOD CEDES HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED THIS!?" Kurt almost squealed.

"Last time we went to the mall you spent like half an hour gapping at this coat. It was nothing Kurt, you deserve it" She explained holding Kurt's and Sam's hands. "Have you gotten anything else?"

He suddenly remembered Blaine's video and a huge grin splayed on his face.

 _The frozen screen showed Blaine, sitting on his bed, which looked very comfy and manlike, wearing a Dalton hoodie and a pair of red sweatpants. He seemed to have fewer product on his hair but the gel still made it shine. He was holding his guitar and smiling. He was_ breathtaking _._

_Kurt swallowed heavily before the video finally loaded and started._

"Hey Kurt, I'm sorry it took me so long to send. The first three videos were a disaster. First of all, you'll probably watch this when it's already midnight so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Woohoo partaaaayy!!  _Blaine_ _looked as if he had been possessed as he started trying to copycat a couple of modern dance moves. He fixed his hoodie which had risen high enough for Kurt to almost have a heart attack as there was a flash of Mr. Anderson's olive skin._

"Now where was I? Oh right, your birthday. I'm going to sing to you now. Be prepared for the majestic act that is going to develop in front of your deep-sky-blue eyes! _" he said while doing some spooky sounds and moving his fingers in front of the camera, impersonating a wizard._

_All of a sudden, his eyes grew tender, his face looked smoother and his hand caressed the strings for the first time._

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. Don't have much money, boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live _" his voice was soft but at the same time strong and full of power. He held the notes in the right places and performed with every fiber of his soul. His eyes were now closed._

"And you can tell everybody, that this is your song! It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind _" his voice reached a high note and he maintained it with no effort or whatsoever. "_ I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is… now you are in the world _" He finished it playing a bit with the chords. He looked tenderly into the camera and said "_ My gift is my song and this one's for you. Happy Birthday, Kurt. See you tomorrow _"_

"Kurt?" Sam softly shook him from the shoulders. "Where are you dude?"

"Here. No, I didn't get anything. Well Carole made her special hotcakes that I absolutely adore but…" yet again, he smiled widely. He thought his jaw was going to fall off from all that smiling lately. "No, nothing else"

"What's with that smile, white boy?"

Kurt shook his head in hoped of erasing the remains of the memory of his teacher.

"Smile? What smile?" he said automatically smiling again. "Can't a man be happy on his birthday?" He cried dramatically.

"Happy birthday!" Rachel sang behind him. "You finally turned 18! New York is so close I can almost touch it with my  _just-manicured_  fine fingers" she said showing everyone her nails, done with the French style and some of them had "NYC" or "BWAY" written on. "Your first class is with me, so come on, off we go! Bye guys, see you at lunch!"

They walked arm in arm to Spanish class and sat at the middle row.

"This is for you Kurt" Rachel said, handing him a neatly folded envelope.

"Rachel, you didn't have to get me anything"

"I know.  _I wanted to_ " she said, looking at him, expectant for his reaction.

He opened the envelope and found two tickets for The Phantom of The Opera in New York. He tried coming up with words but he just couldn't.

"I bought you two tickets not to use them with me, although I would appreciate it, but for you to use it with whomever you want. I know New York is our destiny and I think this is just a way for me to show you that I really want you there and I believe you  _will_  get there. The Phantom of the Opera awaits!" she said softly squeezing his hand. "These tickets don't have a close due date however, you must use them before the end of 2016, because the theatre companies change and so do the prices" she explained while taking out her notebook, waiting for Mrs. Cuestas to start the class.

"Thank you, Rach" he said. "I'll probably have a surprise for you soon"

"A surprise? Please don't tell me you're going to try and transform my wardrobe" she said preoccupied.

"I will have to do that eventually, but no. When the time comes, if it does, I'll tell you. Now" he changed his voice to a much lower register and read from his notebook " _prestar atención señorita_ "

"Spanish is definitely not your thing. Stick to French,  _Monsieur_ "

* * *

 

"Was it too much?" Blaine asked over the phone as he erased the blackboard. He had come to school a lot earlier than he was expected to. He wanted to go over some stuff before this afternoon's math class. He wasn't at their usual class but a couple of classes down. That was supposed to be " _Mr. Anderson's classroom"_  so he should make a good use of it.

" _I don't think so. It is too much only if we take in account the fact that you are his teacher; that you made a video while sitting on a bed in your room and that you looked adorable_ "

"Wes…"

" _Blaine_ _…"_

"I don't regret doing it. Kurt needs to be loved"

" _Do you love him?"_

"I know I told you I was in love but I don't want to rush or label anything. I do have strong strong feelings towards him. I would do anything he asked"

" _Strong enough to jeopardize your position at McKinley as far as I can tell_ "

"Exactly. But it won't be jeopardized. It's not like we are doing anything. Besides, we don't know for sure if he likes me back. Although I have some light suspicions, you never know"

" _How has your flirting mission been going?"_

"Well. I mean, just like I said before, I don't know if he likes me back the same way that I do but there's definitely something going on. The way he sometimes looks at me, it blows my mind, Wes. There are certain comments he makes that clearly state that he sees me as more than a teacher and even more than a friend. I hope one day you'll see that and give me your own opinion, not biased by my charm and obvious desperation" Blaine chuckled.

" _God, now I really want to meet him!"_

"You will. I have to ask him whether he wants to go that karaoke bar. Rachel will surely tag along and you two can meet. It's a win-win situation"

" _Do you know what he's doing tonight?_ _It's 2x1 on drinks"_

"Drinks? Jesus Christ, Wes. We can't get him drunk! Are you insane?"

" _No one will know"_

"I don't care, he is my student"

" _Enough with the 'he is my student' bullshit, we all know you don't care about that. If you did, we wouldn't be having this conversation"_

"Ugh, why are you always right? Anyway, no drinking"

" _Is he busy this Friday or not?"_

"It's his birthday today, don't you remember? He won't spend it with me- I mean, us two. However, now that you mention it, you know, Mercedes told him they would throw Kurt a party on Saturday not on Friday"

" _You should ask him to come. Celebrate with us"_

"You sound like a Disney parade"

" _Someone will definitely be parading around him so…"_

"Wes, I don't know. Perhaps, it's not the greatest idea"

The door to classroom 231 opened and there stood Kurt, looking lovely as ever. He made a sign as if to go away, seeing that Blaine was on the phone but the older man quickly encouraged him to enter. In spite of that, Kurt stood in the threshold.

" _Yes it is, we can hang out and he will do something nice on his birthday instead of lying in bed watching fashion sho-"_

"Wes I've got to go. I'll call you later" he said, his eyes still glued to Kurt's.

" _He's there isn't he?"_

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend from a lousy soap opera, Wes. Yes and bye!"

" _Isn't he lovely? Isn't he wonderful? Isn't he pret—"_

He quickly ended the call. There's nothing worse than having your best friend singing into the phone while you try to compose yourself. It's even worse when you are trying to do it in front of Kurt Hummel.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked shyly, his voice tearing apart each of the walls Blaine tried so hard to build up around his emotions.

"Of course!" Blaine separated his chair from the desk and sat in a more welcoming way.

"Happy birthday" Blaine said, handing him a bag from the Lima Bean. "I didn't know if I was going to see you before this afternoon but I wanted to give you that"

Kurt opened the bag and took out a single blueberry muffin.

"And also this" Blaine went to look at his bag and stuck a candle into the muffin and proceeded to light it.

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt said with glassy eyes.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kurt, happy birthday to you!" he practically whispered. "Make a wish"

* * *

 

When Kurt turned twelve years old, his dad told him the same thing:  _Make a wish._

If only Burt knew… Kurt had  _so_  many things he wanted. He wanted to be accepted, he wanted to be loved. He wanted the bullying to stop and he wanted happiness and health for his dad.

Deep down inside, above anything else, he wished for his mom to be well and safe from every sad thing in the world. He wasn't asking for her to come back, although he missed her a lot, but he was asking for her to be happy and proud of whom Kurt had become and was becoming.

Things had changed  _radically_  in the last 6 years. Burt had met Carole and they had started a family together, Finn and Kurt included.

Kurt had made friends and could consider Rachel and Mercedes his best ones.

Regarding love… he thought he was in love mainly because whenever Blaine's face appeared in his mind or he passed in front of Kurt or batted his eyelashes in the most seductive yet innocent way, Kurt's heart would do backflips and he would start sweating and thinking of the worst things just to try and equilibrate his happiness. Try as he may, it never worked. So Kurt would always be flustered whenever Blaine was near him.

Now the situation was different, not regarding Kurt's feelings, but because of  _who_  was asking him to make a wish.

"Kurt? Are you crying?"

He quickly dried his tears with the back of his sleeve, something he would probably then smack himself for.

"No, I just have a slight funny reaction to fire"

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard" Blaine retorted smiling. "Have you made your wish yet? We don't want the muffin to catch on fire, do we?"

"Oh, right!"

Kurt closed his eyes and for the first time in his life he wished for happiness for himself. He didn't wish for settlement but for actual happiness, for joy and for love. He also wished for Blaine to love him back.

He blew the candle out and Blaine patted him in the back.

"Thank you, Blaine" Kurt said. Suddenly a fierce feeling of boldness invaded him and he embraced his teacher in a hug. Blaine quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt's tiny waist. Both men breathed each other in.

Kurt did his best to try to find something that felt wrong or awkward about this but he couldn't.  _Blaine_ _felt right._ Kurt felt like he could come  _home_  to this man and be embraced by these strong arms and caressed but those probably soft hands.

Blaine let go of Kurt's embrace and looked straight at the boy's blue eyes.

"I came here to thank you for your video. I would've waited till this afternoon but I've been humming the song since I woke up, so it only felt right for me to come here and thank you as soon as possible" Kurt swallowed heavily. "Thank you, Blaine. No one has ever done something as romant- I mean, as  _sweet_  as that" He coughed a little and turned red from head to toes.

"I know it was sweet but it was  _also_  meant to be…  _romantic_ " Blaine's voice lowered at the end of the phrase. Kurt couldn't believe his ears. What was Blaine trying to say?

"You look puzzled" Blaine added in a whisper as if being afraid of what Kurt would say next.

"I am" he smiled "What do you mean by that?" Kurt didn't hesitate on asking. If he wanted answers, he had to get them himself.

"I think you…  _deserve_ … to be… loved a-a-and cherished.  _I really care about you Kurt_ " Blaine struggled with words but Kurt didn't mind. Apparently his wish was coming true. "I don't know what it means yet, or maybe I do and I'm too afraid to voice it, but I can't hold it in my any longer. The first time I saw you I knew you were going to be trouble. I tried to avoid thinking about you and about everything that it signified but then Figgins, and his  _great_ timing, advised me to ask you for help at the TA hours and as I knew it was going to help with your credits I agreed" Blaine breathed deeply. "The Facebook conversations only served as ways to drive me even crazier. But  _crazier for you._  I- I don't know what I'm doing but I need to know what you think of this"

Kurt didn't speak. He was trying to process the information he was acquiring while trying not to explode.

"I think I'm very lovable"

Blaine laughed but Kurt could tell he was a rack of nerves.

"And I also think, you are  _very_  lovable too. You are definitely not the only one going crazy here. The first time I saw you, oh god I couldn't order my thoughts for more than a week until I got to know you and then everything went downhill from there. I couldn't stop thinking about you.  _I still can't_ "

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and held them close to his heart. He closed the distance between them but stopped just in front of Kurt's face. He could feel his teacher's erratic breathing against his lips, yet not touching them.

"Happy Birthday, Kurt" 


	8. Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! new chapter :)  
> thanks to everyone who left kudos or comments! deeply appreciated *u*  
> prepare for some angst !!

Kurt had absolutely  _no idea_  what it felt like to be kissed. He had grown up watching romantic movies and musicals; he believed the touch of the fingertips was as sexier as it could get and that's all he dreamed about.

Of course he wanted his leg to pop like in The Princess' Diary or to kiss passionately under the rain like The Notebook or countless other movies that end up with a happily-ever-after, but reality hit him hard as he turned 18 and still nobody had kissed him. At least someone that counted.

Thinking about this brought him back to the situation he was in: Mr. Anderson's face was merely a  _couple_  of centimetres far from his; Kurt could smell Blaine's scent. He had never paid that much attention to someone's scent but he could pretty much define Blaine's in three words: masculine, coffee,  _tempting_.

To sooth his temptation he could just bend a little further and ta-da, kiss his teacher. What would all that mean? The man had practically just told him he liked him and he had said it back. Kissing would  _terminate_  things; Blaine would realize Kurt is inexperienced and the whole relationship would vanish before it even began.

"I can't do this" Kurt said, quickly jumping off of his chair, gathering his stuff and exiting the door without turning back.

* * *

 

"What did he say?" Wes asked over a beer that same Friday night.

"He said he couldn't kiss me, Wes. He blew me off" Blaine answered while fidgeting with a beer's cap. "We were talking and one thing led to another and I ended up emptying my feelings. I couldn't hold it in me any longer and I saw a couple of signs or felt some vibes that clearly showed he might actually feel the same way, y'know? And he did feel the same way! He told me he was crazy about me. I don't know what went wrong, Wes" he added. "He said I was very lovable. What does he want me to interpret, huh? Should I understand he  _just_  needs a friend? Oh my god, I can't- I'm- I'm so… so… MAD!"

Pain and anger had started to rise and Blaine was a complete and utter mess.

"Blaine, buddy, take it easy. You've got to calm down. Getting angry won't solve anything; he is young, you have to understand that"

"I don't care if he is young. He left and didn't even return for the TA hours. I had to do it all by myself. We've been playing this game for far too long and now that I  _finally_  got the balls to act on my feelings, he runs away? Tell me, what am I going to do with this?" he asked holding a bag from a local menswear shop.

"What did you get him?"

"He told me he liked scarves"

"I for one think you should give the kid some space or talk to him but don't tell him off. You will ruin this 'game' you've been playing. It's obvious you still like him"

"I really do Wes, but now that I come to think of it, maybe it  _is_  too risky; maybe I should back off a bit. Even though it will kill me inside, I should give him some space, you are right"

"You can always send him a message tonight"

"Saying what exactly?" he was back to defensive mode. He made air commas as he continued "'I'm sorry I tried to kiss you'? 'Sorry you ran away'? I can't". He sighed heavily.

"Having quite the bipolar day, huh?" Wes chuckled. "No Blaine, ask him how he is, make a joke, ask him how his birthday was. If you want to keep on working with him and teaching Maths, you can't show him that you are destroyed" he finished his beer and made a sign to the waitress to bring another one. "Another piece of advice, buddy? Start thinking about whether you want this to continue or not. I mean, I'm all up for keep on being your therapist till the end of times but let's be real here man, you are suffering"

"I'm not destroyed and I'm  _not_  suffering". He took a drink and added, with glassy eyes: "I just think it was rude"

"It was. But remember, Kurt is sevent-"

"Eighteen"

"Eighteen, whatever. He is volatile, inexperienced and naïve. If you want to get closer to what is happening then text him tonight"

"I don't have his cellphone"

"Don't you think it's high time you asked him for it? Do you chat or what?"

"Via Facebook"

"Very well then, Facebook it is"

"This is so going to backfire" Blaine said half smiling, suddenly regaining some confidence.

He would try and behave in front of Kurt. He now knows that Blaine is head over heels for him but the older man will eventually be over it. They will both move on with their lives and be done with this craziness. Kurt will definitely help and understand that Blaine made a mistake trying to kiss him and he will apologize to Blaine and they will work until Kurt graduates and everything becomes a distant memory… right?

The moment that question popped inside his head, he knew it was going to be a very tough trip with only one destination: heartbreak.

* * *

 

After typing and deleting, typing and deleting, he finally came up with a rather fair message to send.

 **Blaine Anderson:**  Some of the students were asking for you. I told them it was your birthday and you decided to celebrate earlier. I saw a couple of tears fall from their eyes but I can't give you any certainties lol

Kurt appeared to be online but Blaine wasn't so sure he was going to get a reply.

Kurt Hummel: lol?

Okay that was a rather short and expressionless answer. However, better this than nothing.

 **Blaine Anderson:**  You are like a father to those children.

 **Blaine Anderson:** actually no, I'm the father. You are the cool uncle.

Blaine knew he was trying too hard, but after seeing Kurt's status change from "online" to "typing" more than 5 times, his impatience started growing faster and faster.

 **Blaine Anderson:**  in case you were asking or don't know what to send after that HILARIOUS joke, now would be a good time to send an lol.

Kurt Hummel: lol

Blaine's impatience had become anger. He was trying to be nice, joke around a bit, try and break the ice but no, Kurt was acting too bitchy for his liking and he hadn't apologized to Blaine yet or at least given an explanation to what had happened.

 **Blaine Anderson:**  or maybe something else like an "I got home safe and sound Blaine, thanks for asking"

Kurt Hummel: I got home safe and sound Mr. Anderson, thanks for asking.

" _Mr. Anderson_. MR ANDERSON" Blaine said to no one, his voice rising every time he repeated his surname.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Blaine was  _fuming_. How can someone as sweet and lovely as Kurt make him so… angry!

 **Blaine Anderson:**  so is this how it's going to be from now on?

Kurt Hummel: What do you mean?

 **Blaine Anderson:**  don't play dumb with me Kurt, we both know you are not.

 **Blaine Anderson:**  running away without explaining anything? I get it, you were nervous, I rushed things too much, and maybe you didn't even want it, but now this? I'm trying to make amends here and you don't excuse yourself for what you did and on top of all things I'M the one getting the cold shoulder?

 **Blaine Anderson:**  if this is the game you are going to play then you better cut me out of this childish crap.

 **Blaine Anderson:**  This was all a mistake and we should forget about it. I still expect for you to come to class and keep up with the TA classes for your credits. We all know THAT is something you don't want to risk losing.

He closed the Facebook tag and turned off his computer;

 _And_  the lights;

 _And_ closed an opened window;

 _And_  yelled into a pillow so as to smother the sound.

Blaine Anderson was  _very_  angry; angry at everything and everyone.

He was mad at his destiny; he was mad at whoever had gotten him into that situation; he was mad at Kurt's parents for creating such a lovely and perfect human being. He was angry at Kurt for behaving like a two-year-old and not facing this problem like a grown man.

But mostly, he was angry at himself. He felt rejected by Kurt but could only blame it on himself; he was the one who rushed the moment, he left himself go with the flow and he could've ruined everything just because it was the heat of the moment.

"Could've" being the functioning phrase because he definitely had ruined it and his  _faux de pas_  was getting worse and worse with every word he muttered or typed.

* * *

 

This was  _not_  the birthday Kurt had planned inside his head. Till 2 in the afternoon it had been quite smooth, getting presents and being happy.

All of a sudden his world was completely upside down as he had left classroom 231 in a hurry, trying to escape from nothing. Yes, he could've been a little more mature and face his fears and insecurities with the man who had told him he was crazy about him; he could've thought about other than himself and his problems. Blaine was actually being really brave by acknowledging his feelings and voicing them up for Kurt to hear; the blue-eyed boy knew he could've never had that much courage.

Nothing prepared him for the opened chat window that appeared later that night.

He had had dinner with Finn, Carole and Burt. The food was delicious, the house was neat and very well decorated, he had gotten yet another present and had been promised a party on Saturday night to which he reluctantly agreed to. Everything was perfect,  _except_  for Kurt.

He seemed to have zoned out and whenever anyone asked him something they had to repeat the questions. Burt approached him in the kitchen and asked about the origin of his unusual behavior; Kurt quickly came up with the "It's Friday and I'm really tired, school and glee club really wore me out" excuse. Surprisingly, Burt bit it.

When dinner was over, candles' were blown and cake was served. They ate in a comfortable silence until it was time to go to sleep. Kurt helped Carole in the kitchen; he needed something to get him a little bit distracted or far enough out of his thoughts.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Carole asked in a very motherly way.

"I'm fine, I'm just really tired. School, Glee club and being a birthday boy" he chuckled.

"Finn's my son, Kurt. I've already heard that excuse a  _billion_  times, you know you can talk to me, right?" Carole said turning the water on, letting it fall over the soaped up dishes.

"It really is nothing, Carole. I-I… okay. I like this guy. He likes me back or at least that's what he told me. I can't tell you anything about him only that he tried to kiss me, I backed away and practically sprinted out of the cla- coffee shop. I don't know what to do, I really do like him"

"Does he go to McKinley?"

"No"

"Well I think there's two ways to act here. You can either apologize as soon as you can or you can take your time to analyze why you decided not to kiss him. I think the first one is rather compulsory, considering you left without explaining anything. The second one, if you want your relationship to be based on honesty and trust, then you should seriously think about it, because it means there was something that set you off"

"That's actually a great idea, Carole. But I don't know, I'm still a bit… you know… I feel  _funny_ about this whole deal. Please don't tell my dad. I don't want him to start going all Law & Order on me. No need for any interrogation procedure"

"I won't tell him anything, but please Kurt, come to me if you need someone to talk to. Most of all, be careful honey, all this secrecy smells fishy to me. Is he a good guy?"

"The best" he smiled, but it never got to his eyes.

"Then I'm happy for you, as long as you are too"

"Thank you Carole" Kurt said kissing her cheek; he took off his apron, hanged it neatly in the back of the door and went downstairs.

Should he still try and talk to Blaine, knowing that he would end up being rejected? Because, let's be honest here.  _Who would want Kurt?_  Not Mr. Anderson, that's for sure. He probably saw himself in Kurt and felt like he was crushing on him but he had probably already realized that it was all a mistake. He shouldn't talk to Blaine. The sooner he stopped trying to contact him, the sooner he would be over it. No matter what happened, he would not initiate conversation with Mr. Anderson.

Apparently Facebook had its own desires.

The second Blaine appeared as disconnected, after those awful but also true messages, Kurt's eyes, which were swelled up by unshed tears, started letting waterfalls pour down. He had never felt so bad in his life; he had had his opportunity and he had missed it. He had acted childish and so out of character. He read the conversation again and couldn't come up with one good reason to have done that.

He closed his computer, changed into his pijamas and turned off the lights.

"So long to birthday wishes coming true" he thought as he surrendered to a restless sleep.


	9. Oops

When people tell you they are going to throw you a party you usually think it’s going to be you and your friends, hanging out, listening to music and maybe dancing a little. Kurt definitely did not expect to be _dragged_ down to Rachel’s basement to play Never Have I Ever, Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare. Of course he would’ve said _no_ , but his judgment was a little bit… _tipsy_ to say the least. Wine coolers weren’t the only thing available at Rachel’s dads’ alcohol cupboard: vodka, tequila and gin were the main attractions for the Glee kids.

Earlier that day he had decided he was going to really celebrate his birthday, mostly because it hadn’t ended on the best way expected so he wanted to go all out and party; he laughed out loud just for using the word _party_ in reference to himself considering that Kurt had never gone to an actual one; _yes_ , the girls had invited him to a couple of sleepovers where they would do each others nails and hair, watch The Notebook or A Walk to Remember followed by Rent or Funny Girl and talk about the latest trends and gossip.

Finn appeared at his side drinking apple juice.

“Hahsin funsn skhr brotherrr?” Finn asked although Kurt was sure he hadn’t said that so he asked again.

“Whaaaaaaat?” he practically screamed even though the music wasn’t _that_ high.

“I asked if you are having fun. Your state of pure drunkenness answered my question so don’t worry” he patted his brother’s arm.

“I’m not drrrrrrunk” Kurt grabbed Finn’s arm to try and steady himself. Suddenly it was as if he had opened his eyes and everything started going round and round. “Finn, what’s going on?” he asked putting his hands around his head and immediately losing balance.

“What’s going on is that _we are leaving_ ” Finn didn’t hesitate on grabbing Kurt by the hand and went up the stairs. A couple of the guys stopped him and tried to convince him to stay a little longer but there was no way he was leaving Kurt in this state. He had to get his little brother home.

Much to Finn’s content, Kurt didn’t argue nor whined about how _he_ was the big brother and _not_ Finn. Luckily, he behaved and kept quiet as his brother lowered him on the back seat.

“If you need to puke, scream and I’ll stop the car. We are not too far from home anyway"

“I’m fine, Finn. I just need air” Kurt answered sitting up and rolling down the window. It was really chilly outside and Kurt was not wearing a sweater or a jacket. Even though he was going to probably catch a cold, the wind hitting his face was soothing and felt much much better. “Can I sing?”

Finn knew Kurt owed him a big one but now he was thoroughly enjoying the moment. “Yes, sing all you want”

“Twinkle, twinkle little star” was not what Finn was expecting Kurt to sing but all of a sudden his brother’s voice stopped, it was replaced by quiet sobs; he quickly stopped the car at the side of the road and looked back. Kurt was crying.

“Kurt?” he climbed out of the car and opened the back door, he sat right next to him. He hadn't expected his brother to be the whinny kinda drunk. “Why are you crying dude? I promise you didn’t ruin anything if that’s what you’re thinking about. Rachel won’t be angry, she probably won’t even _remember_ we were there so-”

“It’s not about this party, Finn” Kurt’s drunken state had lowered a lot but he had red rimmed eyes that clearly tell he was still a little bit gone. “I made such a big mistake”

“What are you talking about, Kurt? Your outfit is good, _I guess_ , and you were a lot better than Friday night when you were acting all creepy and zombielike”

“Just…. Take me home. Please”

The ride back home was quiet and the moment Finn pulled the brakes, Kurt was out of the door, practically sprinting towards his room. He didn’t know whether it was himself or the vestiges of alcohol running through his veins that made him do what he did next. He turned his laptop on and stared at the screen until it had loaded completely.

Google Chrome was the first thing he clicked on and he proceeded to type furiously “ _fcabeook_ ”, he groaned and started backspacing until _Facebook_ appeared in his last visited sites, he pressed enter. He glanced at the clock and saw it marked 3am. Kurt felt his face was completely wet and that’s when he realized he was crying. Just as he was about to question his future actions a little voice spoke inside his head: _Use this opportunity, use this inhibition and say what you really want to say. Tell him. Tell him now_. He clicked on Blaine Anderson and pressed “Message”. He started typing without caring about his spelling mistakes because he swore if he stopped doing this he wouldn’t send it. He would lose the courage given by alcohol and end up feeling a lot worse.

Kurt Hummel: hey Blane, hwo are youu? Imf ine, I just got hoem from my brihtdya party which pretty micuh sucked but what you gonna do? I suck and everything around me sucks. I just wansted to tell you how sowwry I am because I tereated u like shitt and you don’t deserve that you are like a prince nad I’m rude urde rude. I don’t’ know I don’t feel good, I guass i'll fo two class Okay bye blainey, I’m sorry.

He pressed enter and headed straight to bed, slouching, not caring where his shoes landed. He felt dizzy and all he wanted to do was close his eyes. It was clear that what he felt inside was not something that was going to go away with herbal tea but anyway, he surrendered to his fatigue and tried to forget about the surrounding world.

Never did he notice that Blaine Anderson was online and starting to type back a reply.

* * *

The sight that welcomed Burt Hummel the minute he was inside his son’s room on Sunday was not pleasant.

Kurt was sprawled on top of the covers, with the same clothes he had used the previous night. There were no cleansing towels and he wasn’t using his usual headband which kept his hair from falling on his forehead and greasing the area. Kurt was in a very… _teen-like position_. Burt double checked if he had entered Finn’s room by accident but the tidiness and fine smell _clearly_ indicated he was in Kurt’s.

“Kurt? Buddy, wake up. It’s almost noon”. Burt’s fingers weren’t enough to count the times he had had to wake Finn up at this time of day but… Kurt? No, he was always the first up, waiting for everyone with breakfast served in the table. Not only had he skipped breakfast but practically a quarter of the day. “Kurt, c’mon”

“Five more minutes” Kurt said and he immediately sneezed, trembled and started searching for something to cover himself with. Burt approached his son’s bed and sat next to him. He put his hand on Kurt’s forehead and found that it was really hot. Kurt’s temperature was high as a kite!

“Carole!” Burt yelled and that startled Kurt who sat right up and felt even dizzier than the night before. _Is this what hangover feels like?_ “Kurt’s running a fever!”

“Kurt, kiddo, how do you feel?” Burt asked once Kurt was sitting in an upright position, covered from head to toes and a cup of fresh tea waiting at his bedside table.

“My head hurts a lot, so do my throat and nose” he answered with a very nasal voice. "I drank a bit last night but I'm not sure if this is product of that"

"Yeah I talked with Finn. He assured me you weren’t drunk as a lord but he thinks you probably caught a cold when you guys were returning home. It was freezing last night. You didn't take a jacket right?"

"I took the new coat Mercedes and Sam got me but I forgot it at Rachel's now that I recall". He tried to get up but was immediately pushed down by his dad.

"Son, you need to rest now. I'll go get your coat or i'll send Finn, don't worry. School tomorrow is a no go, okay?" Burt sounded worried and somewhat angry so Kurt decided best not to argue with his dad. He nodded and laid down again, hoping for the antihistaminic to kick in and also hoping for a restful sleep; one that could make him forget about the remains of an awful dream, which as time passed, started looking a lot like reality.

* * *

Saying that Blaine Anderson, the charming, hardworking, maths teacher who had easily eased his way inside McKinley High School, was dreading coming to school on Monday was an understatement.

Monday meant early classes. Said early classes meant having to explain Math to a bunch of hormonal and inattentive teenagers. _Of course_ , Kurt Hummel wasn't in that category. Although now that he thought about it, Kurt was more of a teenager than what he would've thought from the first time they met. However, he understood. Blaine had been that kid.

All in all, the actual matter was that he didn't want to face Kurt. Not just yet. The memories of the past Saturday night came flooding in.

After the message he had gotten from Kurt (and, of course, after recovering from a serious case of _he-just-called-me-a-prince-is-this-real-life-?)_ he decided to reply politely but not as harshly as in the previous conversation.

 **Blaine** **Anderson:** Seems like you had fun! There's nothin to be sorry for, we should talk about it over the week. Hope to see you in class. Take care, Kurt.

Yes, he had been overly polite but what could he _do_? He couldn't just let his emotions run free; he couldn't just tell Kurt that _no_ he didn't suck; that _yes_ , he was the one who was a prince not him; he was the one that should be apologizing to Kurt, not the other way round. But no, he had made that mistake once and he was not planning on doing it again. Besides, he was trying to stop thinking about Kurt... at least in that specific way. Who was Blaine kidding? Try as he might, stop thinking about Kurt was not particularly _easy_.

He shrugged and shook his head as he glanced quickly into the classroom but found no chestnut hair nor coffee smell inside it, so he headed straight to the teacher's lounge to look for his books and not let the disappointment take over his entire day when it hadn't even started.

He went to class a couple of minutes earlier in hopes of revising some of the notes for the upcoming one but knowing that, deep down under, all he wanted to do was see Kurt. He sat at his desk and waited to hear Kurt's footsteps or his laughter echoing through the corridor.

Nothing came.

Minutes went by and in double-quick-time, he was standing up in front of a class full of students but that one bench in the front row was not occupied and his heart was beyond empty.

By the time the class ended, Blaine couldn't remember a single thing he had said; he heard no complaint so he started loading his satchel with the students' papers as well as his.

"Mr. Anderson?" A soft voice spoke behind him.

"What's up, Tina?" He asked, worried that maybe the complaint he wasn't expecting was about to slap him in the face.

"I was wondering whether you have an extra copy of the assignment you gave us today. I was hoping I could send it to Kurt via Finn or even drive to his house after school" Blaine's eyes shined bright at the mention of the blue-eyed boy's name. He loved to hear it out loud, but it didn't ring well in Tina's voice; it rung better in Blaine's.

"I was about to ask you that" _no, you weren't, Blaine. You know it would hurt too much to learn the fake reasons of Kurt's absence knowing that it was your fault_. "What happened to him?"

He asked trying to look anywhere else except Tina's face. He concentrated his attention on his folder as he pretended to search for the extra copy.

"Finn told me he's got a cold. Apparently, he caught it while we were getting back from a party on Saturday. He forgot his jacket at Rachel Berry's house"

Why was Tina telling him all this?

 _Act like an adult, Blaine, act like a teacher_.

"Um well, thanks for the info, I guess I didn't really need to know all those details" he lied and laughed. "Actually, now that you mention it, I need to ask you a favor"

"Shoot"

Before he knew what he was doing, Tina was writing down an address.

* * *

Blaine parked next to a grey Navigator and an old Chevy truck. Why was he doing this? What was wrong with his common sense? Had he lost the little bit of sanity he had left? Before the questions overwhelmed him, he jumped out of the car, fixed his coat and headed straight to the two-story-house's door. He knocked twice and waited. A woman opened the door.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked smiling. Blaine already liked her.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson, Kurt's ma-"

"Kurt's maths teacher! I'm so glad to finally meet you!" She grabbed his arm and took him inside, closing the door behind.

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am. I was looking for Kurt. I know he's with a cold but I thought I'd bring him his homework and try to explain some new stuff the kids learnt today. I know he's trying really hard to graduate so I thought I could give him a hand"

"That's so kind of you! Let me just see if he's available. Take of your coat and please, sit down. Make yourself at home" Carole was as kind as Kurt had described her. Or even more.

Blaine sat down at the nearest couch and stared into nothingness until a couple of family portraits, neatly settled on the coffee table, caught his eye. The first one seemed to be one of a stunningly beautiful woman, holding a baby. The incredible thing wasn’t both people’s beauty but the way the woman was staring into the blue-eyed child, with so much love and passion. Kurt’s mom was beautiful and he was sure she had loved him deeply. What was there not to love about Kurt?

He was scanning a couple of the other portraits, one of Kurt wearing the football team’s clothes and other of all of them, Finn included. He was about to get closer to one when he heard footsteps getting louder and louder. Those weren’t Kurt’s.

“And you are?” A man was standing next to Blaine’s seat, wearing a checkered shirt and a Buckeye’s cap. By the look in his eyes, and the tiny resemblance to his student, it was Kurt’s dad.

“I-I’m Blaine Anderson. Kurt’s math teacher. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel” Blaine managed to control the imperceptible trembling of his hand as he extended it to the man in front of him.

“Right back at cha, kid. What brings you here?”

“I brought Kurt his homework and I was wondering if I could help him do it as it is a new topic and it’s kind of hard- not that I think your son needs help, sir, I mean, Kurt’s very _very_ smart and wonderful- as a- as a _student_ and as a _person_ , he has been helping me a lot wi-with the afternoon classes” Blaine decided it was best for him to shut up because Kurt’s dad seemed to be the kind of man to own a shotgun, he so looked the part.

“Kurt spoke about you a couple of times, how you helped him improve his, and I quote, ‘non-existent math abilities’ “ Burt chuckled and so did Blaine. He felt a little bit relieved now that Mr. Hummel seemed to loosen up a bit.

Carole appeared from behind them. “I guess he must be in the bathroom, you don’t mind waiting here, right?” she asked.

“It’s fine, Mrs. Hummel. I can come by tomorrow, or wait till he reincorporates to school, I just thought it would be good for Kurt not to lose classes” he got up and went straight to the closet where his coat hang.

“Bla- Mr. Anderson?” a high-pitched, surprised voice asked from up the stairs. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Kurt!” he spoke too excitedly. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time a little softer. “I… I came by to bring you your homework, Tina told me you were sick so I thought you would want the stuff we did today, I can leave if you want…” his voice lowered to mute.

“Thanks a lot, Mr. Anderson. But I don’t need it, I’m sorry you had to go through all this trouble” Kurt answered harshly already climbing up the first steps towards what Blaine supposed was his room.

“Kurt? Don’t you think it’s a little _disrespectful_ to leave your teacher here, considering he drove here at this time of day?” Burt asked, well, more like told off Kurt about his attitude. “Why don’t you invite him up to your room and you can work on your homework?” he pushed a little.

“I don’t mean to intrude, Mr. Hummel, but Kurt is probably tired. I can always wait for him to return to school” he gathered his stuff and made a slight boorish gesture of discomfort for Carole to catch and quickly open the door so he could climb on his car and cry.

Just as he was nodding his way out of the situation, trying not to look up and be blinded by Kurt’s beauty even if he was merely in sweatpants and not looking as sick as Blaine had thought, his student cleared his throat.

“Mr. Anderson there’s no need for you to leave, be up in five minutes, please” he pleaded and disappeared to his room as fast as a bolt of lightning.

“Okay” he answered dumbly. Millions of thoughts were going around Blaine’s head, but they were all quickly erased the minute he felt like things might be just fine.

* * *

 _Blaine_ _. Here. Shit_. Those were the words that were twirling inside Kurt’s mind. Was he supposed to get better dressed? Was he supposed to act as if nothing had happened? Was he supposed to act as if he hadn’t read Blaine’s reply… or his own embarrassing message?

He got up and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

_Kurt this is no time for doubt. Act naturally, maybe he’s actually here to give you the homework and maybe some small talk will brush off any signs of awkwardness between you two. Be in control, don’t fall for those beautiful hazel eyes; don’t pay attention to your achiness to kiss those full lips. KURT!_

He wasn’t completely crossed about how he looked but give him a break, he had been in bed since Sunday morning feeling bad and regretting ever having sent that message. Just as he was finishing tidying up a bit, there was a mild knock on his door.

“Come in!” he answered, not knowing where to sit, so he decided the less weird position was on his bed with one leg over the other.

Blaine’s smiling face popped out of the threshold. “Hi”

“Hi” Kurt answered kind of breathlessly.

“I’m- I’m sorry, Kurt” he said after closing the door. Kurt didn’t know what to do, but he understood what Blaine was referring to, so before freaking out he decided he would do what felt right, _no matter what that was._

“I’m sorry too, _Mr. Anderson._ I think we should talk, come here” he signaled for Blaine to sit next to him in bed. He kept on calling him Mr. Anderson because if he said Blaine out loud he would lose it completely. This man’s name made him feel something inside he just couldn’t describe. Actually, this man _entirely._

“First of all,” Blaine started, “stop calling me Mr. Anderson, at least not when we are alone. It’s… I don’t like it. I know you are mad because of what I did on Friday afternoon and even more for what I did later that night—“

“Wait, wait. You think I’m _mad_ for what you did on Friday? I mean… what happened before class?”

“Isn’t that the reason why you ran out so fast you looked like the Gulf Stream?” Blaine asked, completely facing Kurt for the first time since Friday. The younger boy could feel Blaine’s breath so close to his face and it drove him crazy.

He backed out a little and tried to keep his thoughts together. The things he could do to that boy… _MAN. He’s a man. Not a boy. Not an inexperienced teenage boy._

There it went again. His mind playing tricks on him and confusing him even more; that needed to stop, ASAP.

“I ran away because…” _tell him, tell him now_ “b-because I was afraid. Afraid you would regret doing it; afraid you would lash out on me afterwards; afraid of the consequences; afraid you wouldn’t like it or that you would think I’m inexperienced and naive. I should’ve talked to you but as you said in those messages, this was all a mistake”

“Do you _really_ think this is a mistake? Because if you do, I swear to God I will never bring this up again and we will still be friends, or at least try. But please, convince me that this is wrong” Blaine whispered, grabbing Kurt’s hand.

“Don’t do this, Blaine; I beg you, please, don’t do this to me. Don’t charm your way into my heart” Kurt entreated. He didn’t know how he was holding it together; he didn’t know how he hadn’t launched himself on top of Blaine and kissed him senselessly.

He rose from the bed and started looking for his notebooks when he felt a light knock on the door.

“Kurt? I brought you something to drink and eat. Of course you are still following your diet, so it’s only tea and crackers for you. Blaine, is Ginger Ale alright?” Carole asked, bringing a flowered tray.

“Oh, thank you very much, Mrs. Hummel. It’s perfect” Blaine answered, always so dapper and lovely.

“You are welcome, sweetie. You seem so young to be a teacher! Or is it that I’m too old?” she joked.

“I’m 26” he laughed, fiddling with the glass’ handle

“Ooh! You are not that far from High School huh?” Carole said, closing the door.

If only she knew how _close_ to High School Blaine really was.

“What exactly are you doing?” Kurt asked once he glanced at Blaine.

“I’m trying to help you with your maths homework. Isn’t that the _only_ thing I’m here for?” he said as he loaded out of his satchel a neatly folded… whiteboard? And a couple of waterproof markers.

“What the hell is that?” Kurt asked in awe. “Is that a _whiteboard_? Do you have a board inside your satchel? How’s that even possible?”

“It’s actually Hermione Granger’s bag. It’s a _no-bottom-forever-endless bag._ Kind of like the one where Santa loads the presents”

“I don’t know how you manage to say such dorky stuff and still be _so cute_ ” Kurt covered his mouth the second those words were out. The tension was rising and neither of the boys knew what to do.

Blaine coughed and dropped his stuff, not caring where they fell.  He kneeled in front of Kurt and he spoke up, staring straight at his blue eyes.

“I’m the one who should be sorry, Kurt. I rushed things; I didn’t know I could feel so much for someone. I know this should feel wrong… but it _doesn’t._ I’ve been working my brains out trying to come up with something that can finally convince me to forget about you; to try and not care about what I feel inside. What’s the matter if you are inexperienced? I want you to experience those things… _with me_. I know you probably don’t want me near you and I… I understand. I don’t fully accept it, but I understand it. I also know you were severely drunk on Saturday night and that’s why you sent me that” Blaine took in a heavy breath. “I’m so sorry, Kurt. I should’ve thought about your feelings and how you would react rather than my own problems. I hope we can still work together and be frien-“

Kurt couldn’t bear to listen to his teacher blaming himself for everything so he did what he had decided before: he _did what he felt right._

So with no hesitation, he closed the distance that separated him from his teacher and joined their lips in a fierce but tender kiss that conveyed everything he _simply_ couldn’t say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg yes they kissed!!!


	10. Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas they kissed!!!

_Lips. Hands. Need._ _Want._

Blaine Anderson felt like a teenager all over again: he was heavily making out with a boy while his parents were downstairs.

_Lips. Hands. Need. Want._

Those words kept repeating inside his head, like a broken record, reminding him of where he was and how good it felt. Everything tasted like Kurt; he could feel the younger boy moaning and harshly breathing against his lips; their tongues dancing in a harmonious rhythm while they tried to get closer and closer but yet not letting their hands travel even further.

He released an inner chuckle when he realized there wasn't a single sentence where _"Kurt_ " and " _inexperienced_ " went well together. Holy hell, Kurt Hummel was full of surprises. They separated their lips to breathe but their foreheads were glued together.

"Hi" Blaine said.

"Hi" Kurt responded breathless, with a tiny smile threatening to escape his kiss-swollen lips. He looked so gorgeous. "You are lucky that what I have is not contagious"

Blaine laughed and stared into Kurt's eyes.

"Even if it is, I would still kiss you" he said once again reuniting their lips in a soft kiss. How could Kurt taste _this good_? How could have Blaine thought about actually trying not to do this? It felt like a drug but it also felt as he had just started to _live_.

"Blaine...my dad's downstairs" Kurt said between kisses. "We need to..." He was cut by a hungry Blaine who was simply trying to make the most out of this.

"I know, I know" Blaine answered, ending the kiss with an audible smooch and sitting opposite Kurt instead of facing him. "We should... We should work on your assignment" he added while looking for something to keep his hands occupied with, otherwise he would jump Kurt in a second.

Kurt tidied his clothes and went looking for a notebook; in the other corner of the room stood Blaine, who couldn't keep his eyes out of Kurt's healthy appearance and slim figure but tried his best because he knew that the moment he rushed things, Kurt would shut down and he wanted anything but that.

* * *

 

Kurt had never imagined his first kiss was going to be like this. Ha, he never thought he was going to be the one to _initiate_ it. He didn't regret it though. Amongst all the things going around inside his head there was one in particular that had been nagging him the moment their lips unlocked: it had felt _right_.

Everything about Blaine Anderson, his maths teacher, felt _right_ ; the way his lips seemed to have been made to fit Kurt's perfectly; his intoxicating smell; the tenderness in each of the caresses down Kurt's back; how strong and at the same time soft was the grip to Kurt's face. Could Mr. Anderson be more charming, lovely?

Apparently he could.

"So if we get n as a result it means..."

Kurt came back to the real world where Blaine was scribbling stuff on his white board and trying to explain limits.

"Let me think about it" he replied looking down at his notebook and finding only "Blaine + Kurt" written all over it. Kurt couldn't get his thoughts straight... How could they try to act normal after what had just happened? He worked his head harder and harder until underneath all his daydreaming he found the answer:

"The limit does not exist!" He practically screamed. Blaine smiled widely.

"You got it right, Kurt! I knew you could do it!" his teacher said as he approached Kurt and kissed him full on the lips.

"If this is the reaction I'm going to get every time I understand something then I probably should study harder". Blaine wide-out-laughed and hugged the younger boy. They remained silent, breathing each other in, not really wanting to let go.

"We should talk about this" Kurt said almost whispering not wanting to break the spell.

"I know. I just wish we could stay like this for a little longer. Not let reality find us and kick us in the groin” he smiled and Kurt immediately caressed his face in order to sooth Blaine’s contracted features. The younger boy was suddenly surprised at the difference between their skin colors but he realized just how good their skins looked when superposed. He felt Blaine smile against his hand. “What about we meet tomorrow before school at the Lima Bean? It's getting pretty late now" Blaine said glancing at his wristwatch. "Wow, 7pm already!" He slowly disentangled himself from Kurt's tight embrace and started gathering his stuff.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I mean, after all the trouble you took, coming here _just_ to give me my homework. We could spend some time together; I know my family will be with us but as you said… I don’t want to let you go just yet”

"I- do you think your parents will be okay with this?"

"Of course. My dad probably would see this as me being responsible and respectful after having treated you the way I did earlier. For which I'm still sorry"

"Enough with the pity party, it's us now okay? I'll stay for dinner but I'll have to head straight home afterwards. All those papers are not going to grade on their own" Kurt squealed and pecked him on the lips.

"Oh by the way, remember not to make goggly eyes in my direction"

"Speak for yourself. You, remember to call me Mr. Anderson" he said grabbing Kurt by the hips and holding him tight. "One more thing"

"Anything"

"Can I have your number?"

"Wow, we are definitely not a traditional couple" Kurt said and the minute that word was out of his mouth he started praying for the earth to swallow him whole.

"We are a couple?" Blaine said tightening his arms around Kurt.

"O-Only if you want to. I mean, God knows I want to-shit I sound so desperate. But I-I-I" Kurt was suffering from a heavy mind block. He had no witty nor sarcastic comments to ease himself out of this embarrassing situation. _Better keep it straight and simple, Hummel_ , he thought. "I want you to know I want to"

"I want it too" Blaine smiled and Kurt knew that that was _the_ moment for him: that smile; a smile that said everything but at the same time left so much to be discovered; a smile that got to the older man's eyes and shined bright like a diamond; a smile that assured him that whatever happens in the future, it will be worth it; a smile that could probably mean _love._

"Well, at least that's one less subject to tackle tomorrow morning!" He was about to kiss him again when Carole yelled from downstairs.

"It's almost time for dinner, sweetie! Would Mr. Anderson like to join us?” she asked.  

"They are so predictable” Kurt whispered only for Blaine to hear. “We'll be down in a minute". Kurt answered through the now opened door. They exchanged numbers and then Kurt helped Blaine finish gathering his things, neatly folding the white board, in a pleasant and comfortable silence.

"Act naturally, _Mr. Anderson_ " Kurt said before pecking him on the lips once more and heading straight downstairs.

"I'm so glad you finally understood this part. Your classmates today couldn't handle more than two examples and they were all already exhausted and crying for help". Mr. Anderson said in a way that was anything but natural.

“So long to being subtle” Kurt whispered and laughed; all of a sudden he raised his voice, “It wasn’t that hard either” he replied.

Burt and Finn were already at the table and had paid no attention or whatsoever to the boys’ conversation. There was an extra plate on the table right next to Kurt’s usual seat. Kurt ushered him to sit and went looking for Carole who was bringing food from the kitchen.

"Let me help you, Carole". Kurt offered, quickly entering the kitchen and disappearing from sight.

He could hear Burt's voice, asking something and not a second later he heard his teacher's distinctive soothing voice; he also heard laughter.

With a chuckle he turned around and almost screamed when Carole appeared out of nowhere.

"Woah, you scared me there!" He said trying to catch a breath.

"I assume you were too distracted with... Mr. Anderson's honey eyes?"

"They are hazel" Kurt rapidly answered and yet again cursed the earth for not having swallowed him before. "I mean, I _guess_ they are"

"You _guess_ " Carole repeated, half mockingly, half seriously. "He's cute I give you that" she added as she handed Kurt two salad bowls. "Bring those to the table and please don't trip while you're _guessing_ Mr. Anderson's eye color" Kurt was red from head to toe. Carole was smart and had spent a lot of her time watching soap operas or telenovelas on Latin TV channels: she knew when someone got it _bad_ as her stepson did.

* * *

Dinner went on smoothly; Blaine shared his thoughts on every subject they discussed and the Hummel-Hudson were really welcoming of him.

All until Burt Hummel spoke up.

“So, Mr. Anderson, Kurt here told us you started teaching this year”

“You can call me Blaine, if you want, sir. Mr. Anderson reminds me of my father” he said with a distinctive sadness in his voice. Burt nodded and he continued. “Actually, I taught at my old school, Dalton, for a couple of months until I got a job working at a primary school. I didn’t really like it so I talked to a job agent and asked if they knew of any empty position at a Lima school; they got me the math position at McKinley a week later and I must say… I’m having quite the nice time” he smiled briefly shared a knowing look with Kurt, who had stopped eating. “I’m also a publicist and I used to teach computers. I love teaching”

“Dalton?” Finn asked. “Wasn’t that the place you wanted to go to, Kurt?”

Kurt was surprised at the mention of his name.

“Oh yeah, yeah, it’s such a fancy school! Except for the blazers, _yuck_ ” he chuckled.

“Indeed it is! But their zero tolerance-bullying policy is effective and everyone’s genuinely nice” Blaine added. “I remember my high school years as the best of the best”

“Did you attend somewhere else?” Carole innocently asked with the sweetest of voices.

Blaine imperceptibly shuffled on his seat, a gauzy sign of discomfort and cleared his throat.

“Y-yes” his voice went out unmelodious and he did his best to fix himself. “Yes. I went to a public school in Westerville. I changed in 8th grade”

The dreariness and distress in Blaine’s face, _hell in his entire body_ , was clear as water. Luckily, Kurt had a lifesaver.

“Oookay who wants dessert?” he sang. Finn was the first to raise his hand and made everyone laugh and relax a bit.

Blaine fixed his green bowtie and gave Kurt a tiny smile, which was quickly returned.

“How old are you, Blaine?” Burt asked, fidgeting with the spoon Kurt had just handed him.

“I’m 26. I should’ve finished high school in 2004 but I took a little less than a year out. Nevertheless, I quickly got back into action to start my first semester of senior year late in June 2004. So I ended up graduating in June 2005. I finished my publicist and teacher career in 2010”

“You traveled?”

“In reality I spent it looking for my own place to live…” his voice lowered to a halt; he started breathing erratically. “My parents kicked me out at the end of my junior year. They said they would pay for Dalton but I was no longer enrolled in the dorms, because I wanted to spend more time with them” he swallowed hardly. He didn’t like being the center of attention. Apparently, Burt Hummel caught up on that quite rapidly.

“If were to kick Kurt out of the house, it would cost me more to maintain him than if I had to support him and his husband forever and ever” he joked and gave Blaine an apologetic look. The teacher nodded and resumed to eating his crème brulée which had lost its taste the minute his past came back to life.

* * *

 

The remaining of dinner was mainly a discussion between Finn, Blaine and Burt on who from the Buckeyes was the best player. Kurt and Carole went to the kitchen in order to tidy and do the dishes, and of course, Carole had a few questions for Kurt.

“Does he have a girlfriend?” she asked.

Kurt swallowed audibly but barely whispered: “He’s… gay”

“ _Ooh Kurt_!” she said nudging him on the ribs and smiling widely. He glanced at her over his shoulder with a disapproving look but inside all he wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything he liked about Mr. Anderson. _No. He’s his teacher_. Even though they are in some sort of relationship, Kurt internally squealed, no one can and _no one will_ know until Kurt graduates. “You know it’s normal to have a crush on a teacher, right?”

“I do?”

“Yes! Even more if that teacher is _that_ guy” she said signaling with her head to the other room. “It’s okay to like him as long as it doesn’t become… something _else_ ”

“Why are you smiling so mischievously?” Kurt asked, trying to order his thoughts.

“It hasn’t…” she looked anywhere but Kurt, “happened right?”

“ _What_ hasn’t happened?” he was trying to play dumb but he wasn’t succeeding.

“You and I both know you know so… he’s your teacher, Kurt”

“OH MY GOD, CAROLE. What are you even talking about? Just like you said, he is my teacher. _Jesus!_ ” he overreacted but he knew that would be enough for Carole to either regret what she said or change the subject.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, I was just checking. I thought maybe… never mind”

“You thought _what_?”

“You look at each other in a… different way; it’s like you move in a same vibe… at one point it seemed as if you two were synchronized”

Kurt had to push back a smile because he knew exactly what Carole was talking about; he thought about telling her everything, he knew she would understand… but what if it brought trouble to Blaine and what had just started was to be doomed to an abrupt end?

“Nothing’s going on, Carole” he said and tried to hide his rising blush because, wow, they needed to tone it down. “He’s my teacher, even my friend, but nothing more. I’m his student and I-I plan on that remaining there” he added with an emotionless voice while he dried a plate a little forcefully.

“Okay, I’m sorry, sweetheart”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Carole, I’m fine. He is charming, _whatever_ , but he is my teacher and… it wouldn’t be right”

“Just wait till you graduate” she added, winked and left Kurt standing in the middle of the kitchen asking himself _where the hell Carole was coming from._

Blaine decided it was time he left so he said his goodbyes to the Hummel-Hudson with promises of coming back for dinner anytime. Kurt felt as if they had suddenly forgotten that Mr. Anderson was in fact Kurt’s teacher and not a family friend. Any way, he liked having Blaine around.

“I’ll go get your coat, Mr. Anderson”

“Thanks, _Kurt_ ”

The younger boy felt a shiver down his spine. He didn’t know if Blaine was tired so his voice had come out that soft and sultry but oh my god wasn’t he the sexiest man alive?

“Bye everyone, thanks for having me!” Blaine said and waved them off. Kurt walked him to the door and closed it behind them. It was chilly outside.

“I had a really nice time, Kurt. Thank you for inviting me” he said as he caressed Kurt’s hand. They knew it was risky but they had spent so much time apart that they needed their heat.

“My pleasure”

“Okay, so I’ll be seeing you tomorrow I guess?” he pleaded with his eyes.

“Yup, I’ll see you tomorrow”

They hugged and Blaine whispered in his ear: “I wish I could kiss you”

Kurt trembled and answered: “I wish you could”

They let go of each other with an annoyed tiny moan from Kurt and Blaine went to his car. Kurt waved and waited until Blaine’s car was out of sight.

He got inside and laid his head against the door. Letting Blaine Anderson go was hard and even harder knowing that you couldn’t act on this sadness because to other people’s eyes, there was nothing to be sad about. His phone vibrated on his pocket with a new message.

**I’ll see you tomorrow at the Lima Bean at say… 7? Goodnight, Kurt. xx- B**

Kurt sighed in content.

_It’s a date! :)  Goodnight, Blaine. xx- K_

He went straight to bed knowing he had to be well slept in order to look nice tomorrow and in order to not let his mind wander back on how amazing Blaine Anderson’s lips felt against his.

 


	11. Uncontrollable

The Lima Bean was awfully quite for a Tuesday morning. But hey it was 7am, it was understandable. Blaine ordered for both himself and Kurt and sat in a booth, next to a window. He was staring into nothing when a voice cleared behind him.

"Is this seat taken?" Kurt asked with the sweetest of voices, a tiny rasp that showed he had woken up not long ago.

"Yes, I'm waiting for this _man_ ; he looks a lot like you now that I _finally_ see you"

"May I ask who this man is?"

"A lovely mistake that turned out to be the best decision I've ever made"

"You are making me blush" Kurt said and without any kind of warning he launched into Blaine's strong arms, not caring whether there was a table between them or even if anyone was looking. He pecked him quickly on the lips and sat down.

"You already ordered? Such a gentleman"

"Always"

They remained silent for what felt like forever; it wasn't uncomfortable but they eventually needed to tackle the subject they were supposed to discuss.

"Blaine, I want to tell you..."

"Kurt, there's a moment..."

They laughed and blushed but Kurt nodded towards Blaine signaling him to start speaking.

"Okay" he breathed deeply. "Kurt, there's a moment when you say to yourself... There you are" he took the younger man's hand in his. "By saying this I mean I don't want to waste this opportunity but I don't want us to get in trouble, _especially_ you. I've been trying to come up with a few things we should take seriously and everything will be radically easier for us, okay?"

Kurt nodded with a smile which Blaine took as his cue to continue speaking.

"I think we need to settle some rules, starting with public spaces. We can not be seen like this at school or any near grounds. It's going to be hard but I know we can do it. Second, you can't tell anyone, Kurt. _Anyone._ This kind of rumors and well... not so much of a rumor but anyway, get leaked all the time. I could lose my job but you could be expelled or they could lower your credits and you wouldn't graduate and I can't-" Blaine started hyperventilating.

"Woah, Blaine, take it easy. Nothing's going to happen" Kurt assured him, softly rubbing his knuckles. "I was planning on telling you exactly the same thing”

Blaine was about to speak again but Kurt cut him. “Also, I’d like to promise you I-I’ll… I hope I won’t disappoint you”

“Disappoint me? How?” Blaine caught on Kurt's sudden mood swing and held his hand.

“By being something different from what you want” he barely whispered. “Not being enough for you”

“What?!” Blaine raised his voice. “What are you saying, Kurt? You’ll _always_ be what I want”

Blaine seemed surprised at his own voice and so was Kurt. His teacher’s smile assured him that was exactly what he wanted to say. 

“So are you”

"I'm glad to find we are on the same page" They smiled at each other until Kurt's gaze lowered down once more, a furrowed brow yet again decorating his face.

"What's up?"

"I just... I hope this works out. Not only because I really like you but because I... I feel like we might actually have a shot at this"

"I feel the same. As long as we follow these rules and be as careful as we can, nothing's going to happen"

Obviously Blaine wasn’t ready for what followed later at McKinley.

* * *

 

Blaine left the coffee shop first; he had gotten a message from Figgins’ secretary telling him if he could come to school a bit earlier. Kurt followed suit a few minutes later. The younger man was happy to be left alone for a couple of seconds; he needed to get his thoughts together.

They were actually doing this; they were a couple but they had to hide. He knew he could do it; he had hidden who he was for more than 14 years, not something he was particularly proud of, but he knew seeing Blaine smile, kissing him and feeling his heart warm every time they were near each other was certainly worth it.

Kurt had been absent on Monday so he quickly approached Rachel to try and find out if something had happened and also get his mind out of Blaine; Kurt wasn’t being mean, he just needed some time for himself and he knew there were no classes for him to have with Mr. Anderson. 

“Hey Kurt! I was worried you wouldn’t come today” she said hugging him shortly. “Are you all better now?”

“Yeah, I still have the remains of the cold” he signaled to the tissue in his hand, “but I’m fine. Did I miss something this week?”

“Not really, other than well Finn not talking to me and Mercedes and Sam finally admitting being together, which we already knew”

“Oh, okay”

“How are you? I heard your brother talking to Puck; he said you weren’t feeling very well on Saturday night. Was it the cold?” she asked, apparently already knowing why Kurt cried inside Finn’s car.

“I’m fine and it was the cold _and_ the booze. Never mix vodka and gin, Rachel, _never_ ”

“Was it truly _that_? I heard them saying you thought you had screwed up something. It wasn’t because you left my party earlier, right? Because if it was, you shouldn’t worry-“

“Rachel, not everything is about you” he cut her abruptly. “Let’s forget about it, everything’s perfect now” he smiled widely. Things were _very, very_ , perfect.

“Quit the grinning lady lips, Mr. Anderson is nowhere around” Kurt heard Santana say as she approached them.

“What are you even talking about, Santana?” Brittany was at her side, trying to lick her own elbow.

“Play dumb, Hummel. Just keep playing dumb” she retorted, linked pinkies with Brittany and left.

“Santana has finally lost it” Rachel said. “Don’t pay attention to her, Kurt. Now let’s get to Computer I so we can sit at the front”

The minute they crossed the threshold, Kurt felt a chill go down his spine: that smell.

 _His_ smell.

What was Blaine doing inside that classroom? Kurt had this class with Mr. Feij not _him._ Of course he couldn’t complain, he was definitely a sight for his sore eyes.

He was about to say hello when he heard someone chuckle behind him.

“This is going to be so much fun” Santana said as she sat right behind Kurt and Rachel. Shit, he had forgotten they had this class together.

“I don’t know what you are talking about and I’m not sure I want to”

“It’s so obvious it’s like you are _dying_ inside to reach out and touch him, Lady”

“By the way you practically _stare_ at Brittany, I’m not the only one dying inside” he replied, staring at her with the bitchiest look he could.

“Okay, class, c’mon, I know it’s early but I need you to please pay attention for this hour and then I’ll let you do whatever you want for the last fifteen minutes, agreed?” Mr. Anderson said, sitting nonchalantly on his desk. A couple of people nodded, others muttered lazy yeses. “Mr. Feij is sick today so I’m replacing him. My name is Mr. Anderson and I’m a math and computer’s teacher as well as a publicist. I know I have some of you in my AP Math II class, Chang, Hummel, Hemingway, Castiel. The others please introduce yourselves so we can start with today’s class. I’ll try to remember your name!”

They started from the back row to the front one. It wasn’t as if they were too many but he could see Blaine doing his best on recalling everyone’s names. As his teacher had confided him a couple of weeks before, he was probably just nicknaming everyone inside his head.

“My name is Santana Lopez, I’m from Lima Heights Adjacent, I’m single and have no problem or whatsoever with breaking the law”

No one dared to look at Mr. Anderson except from Kurt; he was smiling politely.

“Okay, Santana is it? Thank you very much for your introduction and for briefing us into your carefree life”

He turned around and started writing in the blackboard the assignment Mr. Feij had left. Kurt tried to smother his laughter and it ended up being a strange cough.

“Oh, shut it, Hummel” Santana said, hitting him softly in the back.

The class went on smoothly after that; Kurt and Blaine often exchanging flirty looks when they thought no one was looking. But that was not the only thing going through Blaine's mind.

* * *

 

Sitting behind a desk was the best thing that had happened to Blaine that day. Kurt had decided to wear some pretty tight jeans to school and, yes, they had seen each other at the Lima Bean but he hadn’t had the opportunity to fully take on Kurt’s attire.

They shared a couple of looks while being inside the same class but nothing more than that. Blaine had had a tiny heart attack when he saw Kurt entering but he decided he would ask Kurt to meet after school; he had kissed his boyfriend just once this morning, he needed him.

Every time Blaine stared at him, Kurt would do something completely innocent but yet, utterly groundbreaking and… well… _seductive_ , which had the teacher asking for a cold shower.

This time Kurt was absentmindedly sucking at the end of his pencil and making imperceptible bopping sounds, but hearable to Blaine’s trained ear. He couldn’t help but gasp at the sight in front of him and quickly adjusted his trousers which had suddenly tightened at his groin.

He shook his head, trying to get out of his trance, and resumed to his work.  

“Shit” he heard Kurt say. He reared his head and found his student trying to reach the pen that had fallen to the floor; he doubted for a moment to go help Kurt but that would mean he had noticed the situation which would also mean he was paying attention to his student and all he wanted to do was the entire opposite.

Kurt couldn’t get his pen while sitting so he got up and bend over to get it.

_Sweet merciful Lord._

He had a full view of Kurt’s ass splashed in front of him. Kurt slowly arose and sat down again, only glancing at Blaine for what could’ve been the blink of an eye.

He quickly got up, grabbed his bag and headed to the door suddenly realizing he had an entire class in charge.

“I-I…” he stuttered; he _never_ stuttered. “I’ve got to go out for a second. I-I-…” He didn’t know what to say. “You’re in charge, Kurt” he said without looking at him.

He practically sprinted towards the bathroom at the teacher’s lounge. Luckily, most of the teachers were in class so the room was deserted. He locked himself up in the bathroom and splashed fresh water in his face.

“Get a grip, Blaine. _You_ said you would be able to do this. _You_ said you had to take this matter seriously in order for things to work” he thought this pep talk and the water would cool him down but the minute he thought about what had gotten him to this situation his jeans got tighter and tighter by the second. His hand found his way into his jeans. Not letting his hands wander was the last coherent thought he had before crying Kurt’s name in pure pleasure.

He looked at himself in the mirror; he didn’t look as wrecked as he would’ve imagined but he still had more than 40 minutes with these kids. He rummaged on his bag until he found tissues, some cologne and a little gel bottle.

As he was finishing, he was startled by his phone buzzing inside his pants.

_Is everything okay? – K_

**Yes, yes. I wasn’t feeling well. Probably something I had at the Lima Bean – B**

_But we had the same thing and I’m feeling perfect. Are you sure? Do you need help? – K_

“If only Kurt knew what I’m doing and how incredibly inappropriate his question sounds in this context” he said to no one as he thought about something to reply and drift Kurt’s mind to other things.

**I added an extra shot to my coffee, it’s probably too much caffeine. Don’t worry, honey. I’ll be out in a sec. Thanks anyway. xx – B**

_You’re still not convincing me but… okay. Get better. xx – K_

**:) – B**

Fifteen minutes after leaving the class, he returned. Kurt was standing in front of Mr. Anderson’s desk, his back to the blackboard.

“That would be it, Kurt. Thank you” he smiled but it quickly faded; result of the guilt he felt after what had gone down in the bathroom.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Anderson”. Kurt gave him a worried look and mouthed a “later” towards him.

Sharing classes with Kurt was going to be difficult, not just for considering how quickly Kurt caught up on everything Blaine did but for his _growing_ and _uncontrollable urge_ to touch him every time Blaine so as set his eyes on the boy.  


	12. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter there's a three month jump, i did it because i thought it would speed things up and allow me to work with a more established relationship between them. I didn't want to make a super long fic so I'd thought I'd shorten it with this jump. Thanks for reading guys! and once again thanks for the kudos & comments!!

Blaine had had other boyfriends. He couldn't count them with both hands but he had been in love.

Bradley had been his first love, his first  _everything_ ; they met in Dalton, he was the lead Warbler and Blaine was just a freshman, needing comfort and love. Bradley made him  _feel_  loved; feel like he wasn't  _"a weird kid with a serious problem"_  as his father had described him once. Between songs and deserted hallways, Blaine learnt how to love him, but apparently Bradley ended up not feeling the same way. It always seemed like he was in a hurry whenever they met for coffee or got a little time alone at one of their rooms.

Their first time had been rushed and an utter  _disaster_. Of course Blaine had grown up searching for romance and dreaming of his happily ever after, he had expected his first time would have roses and candles involved; he thought he was going to be wooed and charmed. Not only did Bradley leave first thing in the morning but didn't speak to Blaine for three days.

 _What did I do wrong?_ Blaine kept asking himself since the second he heard his dorm room's door close with a heavy thud.

After those excruciating three days, he saw Bradley kissing with this  _Matt guy_  who was a senior too and apparently Brad's new boyfriend. To say Blaine was heartbroken is an understatement. He didn't leave his room, except for classes, for what could've been days, until Wes told him that Bradley was leaving Dalton as it was his time to graduate. He got out of his room, ran to the main door and caught sight of his ex-boyfriend about to get in a car.

"Bradley!" he heard himself yell.

"I have to go, Anderson. What the  _fuck_  do you want?" since when was Bradley so  _rude_? What had happened to the guy who used to send him " _Be my valentine_ " notes between classes?

"What I want? WHAT  _I_ WANT? I want you to explain to me what happened, why you left! Did I do something wrong?"

"You were just a good fuck, Anderson, get over it" he hopped in the car and drove away.

Blaine was left dumbstruck, plastered to the floor. He only realized where he was after he felt tiny drops falling from the sky and starting to wet his clothes. He looked up to the water filled skies and promised himself that he would never fall in love again, the pain of seeing the one you love with someone else or being fooled as he had just been, was  _not worth it._

Of course now, almost 8 years later, things had changed  _radically_ for one Blaine Anderson. He was a teacher; he had a job; he was living at his own place; he was a responsible adult and above all, he was  _completely and irrevocably in love_.

Kurt and him had been dating for almost 3 months now. Even with both of their insecurities and uncertainties, the relationship had been going at a fair pace and they had managed to keep it steady.

Blaine couldn't quite pin point when  _exactly_  he realized he had fallen in love with Kurt. Of course the very first time he saw his boyfriend something changed inside him, but love? There had been moments when he felt like his heart was about to burst into flames, if he had to be honest, every moment spent with Kurt felt like that. He was living on the edge of his emotions and it was fresh and so  _so_  amazing.

Now, waiting for his boyfriend at the Lima Bean on a cold December morning and remembering the darkness that was his relationship with Bradley, he couldn't help but smile at how lucky he was that he had broken his own promise and had fallen in love once again. And this time he hoped it was  _forever_.

He still hadn't told Kurt he loved him; he didn't want to rush anything, they both knew how bad that had turned out in the past so he just waited for the perfect moment. Christmas was right around the corner and so far Kurt was spending it in Lima and so was Blaine.  _Of course_ he wasn't going to invite himself to the Hummel-Hudson's Christmas dinner, it would be weird considering he is Kurt's teacher, but he still wished he could at least spend some time with him on Christmas Eve or even Christmas day. Or both.

Blaine heard the door of the coffee house open and heard a familiar pair of boots shuffling against the duvet, trying to get rid of the snow and the salt. He raised his head and found a red-nosed Kurt wearing the cutest of snow hats which was perfectly combined with his gloves and leggings. His attire was completed with one of Blaine's scarves; Kurt had demanded he wanted to have something that belonged to his teacher a couple of weeks ago, when winter started threatening with his arrival.

He didn't need to signal Kurt where he was, they had their usual booth that the Lima Bean sort of left free for them whenever the place was empty enough. Blaine smiled when thinking about this, they were starting to get a bunch of " _ours_ " and he couldn't wait to know which others were coming.

"Baby, it's cold outside" Kurt said when he reached the table, he gave Blaine a quick peck in the lips after he made sure no one was looking and sat across his boyfriend. He took a sip of his coffee and smiled at Blaine.

"Baby, you'll freeze out there" Blaine responded and got Kurt's hands on his. "Am I allowed to say I missed you?"

"You aren't only allowed but actually  _encouraged_  to say so" Kurt smiled heartwarmingly.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" Kurt said, kissing Blaine's knuckles. "So how was your day so far?"

"I woke up, had a light breakfast, talked with Cooper via Skype for a while and then I… well I started writing a couple of new… lyrics" he responded shyly.

"New lyrics?  _You write songs_? Why didn't you tell me, Blaine! That's amazing! Oh my god, I can't wait to hear one of your own compositions" he smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"Really? None of my friends really paid any attention to my original songs. The Warblers were kind of… schematic and individuality was not as encouraged as it is at McKinley"

"Of course I want to! I know they ought to be good because,  _duh,_  you wrote them and you are  _perfect_ " Kurt blushed and stared at their entwined hands. "You are, Blaine"

Before he could throw himself over the table, spill all the coffee to senselessly kiss his boyfriend, Blaine cleared his throat.

"So, last week of classes before Christmas break. Planning anything special?"

"Apart from having class with you, Glee Club and the TA hours? Not much. What about-  _oh_  excuse me" He answered his phone which Blaine had not heard ring.

"Dad? Yes. I'm at a coffee shop. I told Finn I was leaving earlier today. It has been this way since classes started, dad. Don't you think it's  _too much_  of a morning to have this conversation? Of course I'm not alone… I'm with… Mercedes. As always.  _Yes, dad, Mercedes from Glee Club. No, it's not a code for boyfriend_. I know. Okay. Talk to you later. No, dad, okay bye. Love you too"

Blaine witnessed Kurt's mood swings in entire awe; the way in which Kurt's face changed each time he so as said one word, it was incredible… but even in the midst of all those gestures, Kurt's beauty could be easily outlined. His blue- grayish eyes shined bright and his lips were slowly getting to a normal color instead of the deep red that the cold weather had caused.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked. They had been really cautious these past couple of months, trying to meet mostly at the Lima Bean or using Blaine's apartment whenever they wanted to…  _let loose_ , which had been many times if you asked him.

 _They never seemed to get enough of each other_. Everything started in innocent kisses and ended up on Blaine and him on two different parts of the house trying to cool down. Eventually they had started venturing on new pastures… as Kurt had said once: they were granting their hands visas to travel south of the Equator. They found out that the friction could be increased if the number of layers decreased. Of course Blaine already knew, but he had promised not to rush anything and that's what he was doing, being a gentleman, even though he wanted to pin Kurt to the wall and ravish him entirely he knew good things took time.

Kurt had a body to  _die for_ ; obviously, Blaine was quite aware of this but the moment Kurt took off his shirt for the first time, he couldn't keep his eyes out of his trimmed body, his strong biceps and the line of hair that went from his navel to the thing Blaine dreamed of  _seeing, touching, tasting._

"Yes, he is just worried about me. He keeps saying I rarely spend time at home, which is true" he winked. "But I always get away with either the "I'm with Mercedes"-card or "I've got Glee practice"-card. They never seem to fail"

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Kurt. It's so  _unfair._  You should be living a love story the way it  _should be_ , being able to walk hand in hand with your boyfriend in the school hallway,  _not_  lying to your dad and being able to spend Christmas together and actually  _be_  together"

"Blaine, honey, we talked about this. We are not going to try and be other couples. This is  _you_ and this is  _me_ , and we are  _us_ ,  _together_. We still do couple-like things, don't we? What is this then? A coffee date with my beautiful boyfriend, who, yes, happens to be older than me but who cares, Blaine? They already judge us for being who we are, who cares what else they have to say?"

"Kurt Hummel, you are  _definitely_  not only a pretty face" he smiled.

"Indeed. Now I noticed you mentioned Christmas. What are your plans?"

Blaine coughed and shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "Um, I'm…  _spendingitalone_ " he said in a rushed and a very low voice. Apparently not low enough for Kurt's perfect hearing to catch.

"Blaine Anderson you are  _not_  spending Christmas on your own. You're spending it at my house" Kurt said in a serious voice. "I won't take no for an answer"

Blaine looked down and missed Kurt standing up. "Kurt, I don't want to intrud-" Kurt kissed him, cutting his trail of thought and speech.

"Blaine, stop saying nonsensical stuff; listen to yourself.  _You? Intrude?_  No way" he said sitting next to him. "What are you worrying about?"

"What are we going to tell your parents?"

"Don't you worry about my parents, Blaine. Let  _me_  handle  _them_  and  _you_  handle your cuteness at this moment because I might just  _jump you_ " Kurt said sheepishly and blushed furiously. "Oh, look at the time! I have to leave, I promised Mercedes I was meeting her a little earlier at the choir room, she has a new Aretha song she wanted to try. I'll see you in class, honey" he kissed him chastely, got up and left.

He didn't even let Blaine open his mouth to say goodbye. Geez, Kurt Hummel sure was something and he was happy to call that boy  _his_.

* * *

 

Kurt's phone buzzed when he got to McKinley's door.

**Where r u? I've got smth HUGE 2 tell u!- M**

_Cedes, I'm entering the school at this moment. Is everything okay? Are you at the choir room?- K_

**Yep, boo, everythin's fine. Just hurry!- M**

He locked his iPhone and started walking towards the choir room; he was abruptly stopped as he was about to make a turn.

"Hi" a masculine voice said. Kurt raised his eyes which had been fixed on his boots and the way they shined in contrast with the dirty floors of his school.  _Woah._  He was definitely  _not_  expecting the sight that welcomed him. A tall, broad-shouldered, probably British by the little accent Kurt had gathered, extremely handsome brunette was smiling directly at him. Who was this kid? He had never seen him around.

"Hi" Kurt responded and blushed as he caught the new kid checking him out. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Callum, the new transfer student" he replied and extended his hand for Kurt to shake. "I'm from Liverpool"

"Welcome to Lima, Ohio, Callum from Liverpool. My name's Kurt, Kurt Hummel" he shook his hand.

"You've got  _really_  soft hands,  _Kurt_ " the way this guy said his name sent shivers down Kurt's spine. He had never felt this way before, except whenever Blaine said his name, in between moans and gr-

"Oh, thank you. You could call it DNA and spending too much money on creams"

"They are the bee's knees" he said with an effortless smile and continued speaking after realizing Kurt had no idea what he was saying. "So, Kurt Kurt Hummel, do you have any idea where class 241 is? I'm at this class called AP Maths II. Mr. And-"

"Oh, with Mr. Anderson?" Kurt choked a bit but managed to come out of it alive. "I'm in that class, I'll go with you, just let me make a stop at my locker and the choir room and then we are good to go!"

"Brilliant!"

They stopped at Kurt's locker, he got out a couple of books and closed it.

"Oh, let me help you" Callum offered and took Kurt's books out of his hands. Kurt smiled and thanked him. He quickly turned around and walked without looking to the front until he bumped with someone's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said not lifting his eyes, in fear of that person being any jock or worse, Karofsky.

"Nothing to worry" Blaine answered and Kurt's head snapped up. "Who is this  _young fellow_  who is so  _kindly_  carrying your books,  _Mr. Hummel_?" he asked, clearly in character. Kurt could feel something was wrong in Blaine's voice… there was something he was not saying and it was clearly represented on his face.

What is it?

He never would've guessed if Blaine hadn't been so Goddamned obvious when he started practically scanning the kid up and down and clearly disapproving of his  _entire existence_.

**_Blaine was jealous._ **

"He's- He's Callum. The new transfer student, from Liverpool" Kurt answered looking for something to fidget with, so as to occupy his hands; he wished he had his books to hold on to.

"A'ritet?" Callum said, taking out his hand to shake Blaine's but at not getting a response, he quickly grabbed Kurt's books a little more forcefully.

"I'm Mr. Anderson, the AP Maths II teacher. I was told you were joining us the week after Christmas break" he said as he took a moment and smiled courteously. "Apparently you were  _too eager_ to start your classes. I'm glad to have you here _, Calt_ …?"

"It's Callum. Callum Bruinex, sir"

"Great. I hope you can catch up on our classes, Mr. Bruinex. Mr. Hummel, I would like to see you at my office before class starts, is that okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Anderson"

"Don't get lost, Callum!" Blaine said over his shoulder as the distance grew wider.

"Is he a brill teacher or should I watch out?" Callum asked, clearly worried.

"He's alright, don't worry. I'll brief you into McKinley's  _everything_ shortly. Our class is at the end of that hall, first door to the left. It's 241. I always sit at the front… unless you want to sit with someone else, I mean there wouldn't be a prob-"

"I'll save you a spot" he said, still carrying Kurt's books. He winked at him and headed in the direction Kurt had given him.

_I won't be able to meet you at the choir room, 'Cedes. I met the new transfer student, Callum and I had to guide him and now Mr. Anderson wants to meet me at his office before class. Probably wants to tell me something about the lousy assignment I handed in last week- K_

**That Callum kid is smokin! U should take advantage of that ;) C u at lunch boo- xx M**

After sending Mercedes a smiley face and a "We'll talk later" he sprinted towards Blaine's office. He was worried to say the least; he didn't want Blaine coming to rushed conclusions and making stupid assumptions.

He knocked softly and got a "Come in!" as a response.

He hadn't finished entering the office that a pair of hands grabbed him from his shoulders and pinned him to the wall. Blaine kissed him feverishly and without care. The blinds were down and Blaine had locked the door, they were safe.

Kurt took nothing to kiss him back and soon they were both panting and struggling to catch a breath.

"You are  _my_  boyfriend, you know that?"

"Yes-  _oh Blaine_ , yes" they were now rutting against each other, trying to get as close as humanly possible. "Are you jealous?" Kurt managed to say against Blaine's lips.

"I saw the way he was looking at you. I'm not  _jealous_ , I'm protecting you" Blaine said kissing his way down Kurt's neck to his collarbone. He made sure he left a mark there.

Kurt knew he should be scared for doing this in school grounds and the way Blaine had reacted but it was such a turn on to have his boyfriend act like this.

"Blaine, we have to stop. I- I can't-" Kurt was about to moan but Blaine quieted it with an open mouth kiss.

"Yes, you are right" Blaine replied, kissing him sweetly and lingeringly. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay. We have to get to class"

"I think we should talk about this, don't you?"

"I don't see a problem here, Blaine, apart from your  _obvious_  jealousy" Kurt grinned and grabbed his now forgotten bowtie from the floor.

"I'm  _not_  jealous"

"You keep telling yourself that" Kurt said as he fixed his hair in the reflection of the window, grabbed his stuff, pecked him quickly on the lips and walked out. "Thank you Mr. Anderson, I'll keep that in mind for my next project" he said out loud and headed straight to class.

Kurt couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened but seeing Blaine like that and the things jealousy got his teacher to do, made Kurt feel a whole lot different.

Different in a good way, a  _very_ good way.


	13. The Rocky Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch!

Jea|lous

  1.        Fearful or wary of being supplanted; apprehensive of losing affection or position.
  2.        Resentful or bitter rivalry; envious / inclined to suspect rivalry.
  3.        Resentfully or painfully desirous of another’s advantages.



\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There’s people who say that jealousy is the product of a chemical reaction. Then there are other who say that it is possible to control it.

Blaine Anderson is _neither_ of these.

It had been a week and a half since his heated encounter with Kurt in the office and they still hadn’t talked about it. They were swaying around the subject but never really addressing the big elephant inside the room. He couldn’t say things weren’t _fine_ between them but neither could he say they were in a honeymoon phase as they were only a couple of days back.

Kurt’s relationship with Callum had grown stronger and Blaine had a front-row-seat to witness it: having both of them in class was _torture_. The ever-so-strong Mr. Anderson was tearing at the seams of his sanity and the pain he felt at the joyous sight that welcomed him every time he looked at them was leaving him at the edge of his emotions. All he could do was try and let it slide, not pay attention to the soft giggles or shared looks that left more to his imagination than could ever be described. Maybe he was overreacting; maybe he was seeing far too much from a completely normal situation or maybe he was seeing exactly what was happening which would only end with Kurt leaving and spending his entire life with this _nobody_.

_Calm down, Blaine. You’ve been together for three months now, behave._

As a child, his mother had always told him he was too creative and living in the clouds and one day reality would strike him right in the face which could only result on _“the little world you have created inside your head and all those fake friends you came up with are going to turn their back on you. You’ll be left alone”._ He shivered as the memory of his mother flooded his mind. Quickly he decided to forget her vile face and go back to the task at hand: grading his students’ assignments.

“Okay. Winchester. You chose the one about the Impala. Let’s see how it went” he said to no one as he twirled the spoon inside his already empty cup of coffee.

* * *

 

After working for what felt like a billion hours, Blaine decided he should take a break and rest his mind (and hand) for a little while. He went to his room and found _Mumford and Sons’_ album  _Babel_ lying on the bedside table so he quickly grabbed it and a minute later the soft tunes of one of his favourite tracks were echoing through the walls of his bare apartment.

_Well, love was kind for a time_

_Now just aches and it makes me blind_

He closed his eyes in the pure comfort of his bed and let the music guide him through his emotions and maybe, just maybe, for a second he would find his longed peace of mind.

As the song came to an end, Kurt’s face was _all he could see_.

_And I’ll walk slow, I’ll walk slow_

_Take my hand, help me on my way_

_And I’ll walk slow, I’ll walk slow_

_Take my hand, I’ll be on my way._

The apartment was silent once again: the only sound coming from Blaine’s erratic breathing. Amazing how a song can describe _exactly_ what you’re going through.

For the first time in a long time, he unleashed his emotions and allowed his body to _feel_. He remembered when it all had started not so long ago: the hesitation he felt, how Wes had been unsurprisingly supportive, building up the courage to send the video, coffee dates, sneaking around searching for places to release their need for closeness, Kurt’s face, Kurt’s smell, Kurt’s lips, Kurt’s eyes. _Kurt._

Every single thought he had, merged into one of the blue-eyed boy. He felt Kurt’s presence everywhere. He simply couldn’t get enough of him but now, he had competition. Because _of_ course Callum wanted to take Kurt away from him. Well _not consciously from him_ but he saw how the kid stared at his boyfriend, the glimmer in his eyes every time Kurt raised his voice or so as batted his eyelashes. He knew. He experienced the _same_ thing. With the _same_ boy. Which sane man _wouldn’t_ want to get Kurt all for himself?

Doubts he had never had, at least not since Bradley, shoved themselves against Blaine’s brain: had they rushed everything? Was Kurt right about not being ready? Should Kurt experience other things before fully embarking on this relationship? Had these three months been a test they hadn’t passed?

The clock struck 7:30 with a loud beep but Blaine was too submerged in his thoughts to fully acknowledge it.

* * *

 

The clock hit 8 and Kurt had still not heard a single thing from Blaine. Sundays at 7:30 was their ritual call before calling it a day and getting ready to go to sleep. He didn’t want to disturb him but after half an hour of trying not to overthink the situation he grabbed his phone and typed a quick text.

(08:02) You up for a talk? xx – K

**(08:10) Hey. Sorry I didn’t call you. I was grading some papers and fell asleep. Do you mind if we keep on texting rather than on the phone? I’m lying on my bed and the landline is too far away – B.**

Something was wrong with Blaine. _Seriously wrong._ Kurt didn’t praise himself as the 21 st century’s Sherlock Holmes but he could guess a thing or two from the way his boyfriend had replied. First sign of alert, the reply arrived 8 minutes later: Blaine takes, at most, three minutes to answer. Second sign, he didn’t use a petname. Third, he added no “xx” or kisses”. _Don’t panic_. _He was probably still very asleep_.

(08:12) is everything alright? I have no problem but I wanted to hear your voice before turning in xx – K. 

**(08:15) I’m sorry Kurt, but I’m very tired. We’ll talk tomorrow. 7am, my office? xx – B.**

(08:20) Okay, sorry I bothered you. Yes, we’ll meet there xx – K

Okay that was _weird_ , he thought as he fidgeted with his phone’s case. What could be happening to Blaine? Kurt’s worst fears started to surface.

_He wants to leave me. I bored him. I’m not enough. He has met someone new. He’s leaving the States to live of the arts in Montreuil, France and he’s not taking me._

The best way for Kurt to channel his emotions was baking. The feeling of accomplishment he experienced when he smelled a fresh tray of chocolate chip cookies or a perfect crème brûlée was beyond comparison.

He made his way to the kitchen and found Burt and Carole sharing a kiss. He stood in the threshold and surrounded himself with a much needed love atmosphere.

“Hey kiddo! Sorry, we didn’t know you were there” Burt said, extracting himself from his wife’s embrace. “I thought you’d be on the phone with Mercedes, doesn’t she call at this exact time every Sunday?”

“It’s okay. Um, no. I texted her not to call me. I wanted to… bake” Kurt said moving to the nearest counter to get his ingredients ready.

Burt’s face changed entirely. He knew what “baking” meant. He had first noticed it when Kurt’s mom died. Apparently the whole concept of cooking transported him to a “safe place” here he would sing and relax till he calmed down any inner storm threatening to come.

Carole signalled Burt to leave, she would handle this. Kurt was a lot different from Finn but they were teenagers after all, and she herself as a teenager had suffered her fair share: she knew exactly what to say and do.

“Are you okay, honey?” she said in a motherly manner. “Do you want any help?”

“Thank you, Carole, but I’m okay. I just needed something to keep my mind busy and I was craving red velvet cupcakes. It’s a win-win situation. But you can stay if you want”.

“How’s school going? There’s six months left till graduation” she said as she sat on the top of one of the empty counters next to Kurt.

“It’s going better than I thought it would. The Glee Club is finally earning the respect it deserves, Coach Sue has laid off my back and my credits have gotten much higher since I started with the TA classes” he said as he mixed the ingredients, adding a little extra force when he finished speaking. _TA classes, the best part of my day._

“Congrats, sweetie. We all knew you could do it”. Kurt smiled but it never got to his eyes. “I don’t mean to intrude in your life, Kurt, but I feel like there’s something else to this whole baking thing. Is there anything you wish to talk about? You’ve been acting differently these couple of weeks, more secretive. You are practically never at home but when you are, you spend it in your room or on the phone. I’m not telling you off or anything of that sort, but if there’s something that’s bothering you, know that you have someone here who you can trust in”

Kurt stared at the bowl and inhaled deeply. Should he tell Carole? There had been a time when he had doubted: that dinner with his family and Blaine seemed so far away it seemed like it hadn’t happened at all.

“I need to tell someone, Carole, but I can’t. I wish I could. It’s eating me alive not to be able to voice out how happy and how miserable I feel at the same time. It’s not something to worry about”. He dropped the whisk and stared at Carole, expecting to see a face contorted by horror, he met with a warm smile and understanding eyes.

“It’s a boy, isn’t it?”

Kurt sat in the kitchen table, ready to tell Carole all he could. He just hoped he wouldn’t risk his future with Blaine by jeopardizing his anonymity.

“It’s not _a_ boy. It’s _the_ boy” Kurt inhaled once again and prepared himself to open up his heart.

* * *

 

It all started a week ago when his father had the greatest idea ever to occur to someone.

“I want to meet him” Burt said one morning.

“Why all this sudden eagerness to meet a school friend?” Kurt asked as he fixed his bowtie in the mirror. “Is it because he’s British? I know I made you watch the entire pre, post and during events of the Royal Wedding but I didn’t know you had a fixation!”

“Kurt, don’t be silly. I just want to meet him because you’ve been talking about him for three days straight. The same happened with your math teacher, you couldn’t stop talking about him a week ago. You should invite him again”

Kurt blushed furiously.

“You want me to invite Callum for dinner?” he quickly asked in order not to conduct the conversation towards his teacher.

“No, I want to go to Disneyland with him. Of course, kid! Bring him over after school on Friday and we’ll prepare a very American meal!”

“Okay, but no bacon for you, sir”

“The things I do for love” Burt said with a chuckle. The older Hummel patted Kurt’s shoulder and left his son to finish getting ready for school.

* * *

 

The halls of McKinley were quiet when he entered. _Oh right, only I come to school at 7am, it’s not like anyone else is dating their math teacher._

He headed straight to Blaine’s office and tapped his fingers lightly against the door.

“Come in!” that command made Kurt shiver as he remembered the last time Blaine had said that and where it had lead them.

“Hello, hello” Kurt chanted as he entered. No hungry hands welcomed him this time but a reserved smile. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. A bit tired, you know how Monday’s go. Come, sit here” he signalled for Kurt to sit in front of him. The younger boy approached Blaine hesitantly and closed the space between them. Their lips touched for the briefest of times but caused both of them to feel the tension in the air. Kurt quickly retreated and sat where his teacher had asked him to. He gripped his bag’s strap and stared at the wall behind Blaine.

“What just happened?” he said, now staring at Blaine who had suddenly transformed in _Mr. Anderson_.

Blaine sat silent. Only the sound of cars passing by and the rustle of the leaves against the small snow mounds filled the air.

“We are not alone in the school, Kurt. Someone could’ve come”

“Yes, we are. There’s no one here. Only Figgins, in his office, and the janitor cleaning the gym. The door is closed and the blinds are down” Kurt explained.

“Your friend Callum is here” Blaine said with no emotion in his voice.

“Oh, so this is what all is about? Your unfounded jealousy” Kurt asked, judgingly.

“No”

“Then why do you bring him up?”

“I got to school and he was sitting alone in a park bench, probably not freezing like the rest of the mortals because he’s _oh-so-British_ and he’s immune to winter” Kurt suppressed a laugh. “What’s funny?”

“You are”

“Oh, really? I thought lately you only laughed at the jokes Callum tells you. I didn’t know I had the honour of witnessing your laughter without speaking with a very annoying accent”

“Blaine nothing’s going on with Callum. Oh my God, I’ve only known the guy for 3 days. Don’t you think you’re overreacting a little?” Kurt was serious now. “You sound just like my father”.

“What do you mean?” Oh no. Blaine wasn’t supposed to find out about his not-yet-confirmed dinner plans with Callum and _his entire family for crying out loud._ This would only add fuel to the fire.

“Nothing, nothing. He says I get too excited whenever I meet someone new and I met this… friend… o-of Carole’s and she’s just great and I’ve been talking about her for days on end”

“Oh”

They sat staring at each other for what felt like hours until the first bell of the day rung.

“I should go”

“Yes, you should. I’ll see you in class”

Kurt left with a feeling of bitterness and a huge lump in his throat.

As he approached his locker, he saw Callum perched on it.

“Good morning!” he said. Kurt didn’t think he tried to be charming or anything, Callum just was, his demeanour, his accent and the way he dressed were _all pluses and no minuses_ and these were making things very difficult.

“Hi” Kurt opened his locker and started getting his books out.

“You do not seem to be having a good morning. Is everything alright?”

“I’ve had better mornings, that I can tell you. Don’t worry it’s just that it’s Monday”

“And that Maths is in our first order of the day. That’s just _grand_ , don’t you think?” Callum said sarcastically. Luckily he turned to say hi to someone who was passing by and missed Kurt’s look of worry: he had totally forgotten he had classes with Blaine. It was going to be hard.

They sat at their usual spot, together in the front. Callum hadn’t noticed any change in Kurt; he was a very good liar, he was training to be an actor and this was his best opportunity to show he could certainly play the part.

“Good morning, fairies” Azimio shouted from the back of the room just as Blaine was entering. Kurt still couldn’t understand how Azimio was in that class anyway, was he secretly _smart_? But any thought he had regarding that particular riddle were suddenly cut off as Blaine rose from his desk and started walking towards the jock. As he was about to speak, Callum beat him to it.

“Who do you think you are talking to, mate?” Callum yelled as he approached Azimio’s bench. “You bloody twat! You utter cock! Don’t ever say that again!” he said as he took Azimio’s notebook and threw it out the door “You better apologise”.

“MR. BRUINEX!” Blaine yelled. “CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT, RETURN TO YOUR BENCH RIGHT THIS MINUTE!”

“Callum, c’mon, it’s not worth it” Park whispered.

“What do you mean ‘ _it’s not worth it’_?” Your classmate just got insulted by this sodding idiot and you are going to remain _calm?_ Are you made out of iron _? You machines!”_ Callum yelled again, this time channelling his anger towards the innocent Park and every one of his mates.

“MR. BRUINEX I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN!”

Callum suddenly caught on to where he was and went to sit next to Kurt. “I’m sorry, Kurt. I would’ve beat the heck out of him” he said in a low voice, while clearly trying to calm down his wavering breathing. The entire class was more silent than in mass till Mr. Anderson’s voice rose from the back.

“Mr. Adams. You are permanently expelled from this class. I don’t want to see you inside this room ever again and life better not make us cross paths in the future. Grab your stuff, you are coming with me to the Principal’s office” Blaine returned to the front without glancing at Callum nor Kurt. “Should I see any of you standing or talking or so as doing anything different than revising the exercises due for today expect no more Mr. Nice Guy. Adams. Out. Right now”

Kurt didn’t know what to say, who to look at, where to run to. He only hoped for the earth to swallow him entirely. He took out his notebook with trembling hands and started reading his answers. _Nothing made sense_ , every coherent operation seemed to vanish from his brain as he replayed the entire scene in his head. It had only been two minutes long but it had shook him to the core.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. It could only be _one_ person.

**(08:15) I’m sorry – B**

He saw Callum was still trying to comprehend what had happened and was not paying attention to his friend.

(08:16) don’t you dare ask for forgiveness. You were very brave and I’m forever grateful for you doing what you did xx – K

**(08:18) I’m outside with this kid waiting for Figgins to call his parents. I hope they do something about this. I’m serious, Kurt, he won’t be inside this class anymore, not on my watch – B**

(08:20) You did what you could and that’s enough. I’m so glad Callum didn’t hit him, it could’ve ended even worse than it did – K

**(08:30) Yeah, Callum was very brave too. You got yourself a brand new hero! He must be very proud to have caught your attention! – B**

(08:34) I didn’t mean it that way and you know it. I’ll just continue with my exercises, I don’t want my teacher to get mad at me – K

**(08:36) I’m sorry. He won’t, he thinks you are irresistible. I’ll be back in ten xx – B**

(08:40) I’ll be here – K

 Kurt didn’t know exactly what was happening between Blaine and him. Had he been this blind and hadn’t seen how Callum acted towards him? Or was this all Blaine being delusional? He favoured the latter but knew something else was happening between Callum and him, people weren’t so randomly kind to someone they just knew, less almost get into a fight for said strange someone. They had only been friend for a couple of days; yes, they had gotten along as fast as lightning and Callum was really sweet and attentive but where can Kurt draw the line? There’s attentive and then there’s _I’d take a bullet for you._

Kurt had to admit Callum was what you’d call beautiful; exotic but beautiful all the same. He could not compare him to his boyfriend: Blaine had a certain charm, probably his exuding masculinity and manliness were the main ingredients to the amazing recipe his teacher was. The fact that he was older made Kurt feel safe and protected but after what he’d just witnessed he stopped thinking about protection as something that comes from the age gap but from a rare characteristic that apparently both men held.

He was in love with Blaine. That was sure. The prospect of spending his entire life next to the math teacher didn’t seem impossible and did not make him quiver at all: he adored kissing him and more than once he had been assaulted by the thought of taking those kisses further and further till they became two in one. Blaine was a good man, literally, a good man, not one that only pays his taxes and doesn’t litter but an all-round decent human being. Kurt was lucky to have him by his side; to be the one getting the “good night” texts from; to be the one getting the “good morning” ones too

On the other hand, he did like Callum. There was no point in denying it. The truth was he wanted to know more about the guy, how he was brought up and how he had gotten every one of his scars. How his childhood in Liverpool had been and if he liked mint chocolate chip ice cream or plain vanilla. Could he compare this to what he had with Blaine? No. could he say he didn’t want to know what kissing Callum would feel like? No, he definitely couldn’t. Was this what being a teenager felt like? Kurt had always had everything so clear, he was not someone who dreaded making decisions, solutions often came very quickly to him. Still, here he was.

He looked at Callum and saw him under a different light; the light of chance, of possibility. All these thoughts could be caused by two things:

His hormones telling him to act on rushed emotions caused by the recent ordeal or knowing that Callum was gay.

Because apparently he was “ _obviously gay, how didn’t you notice, Kurt? We have been mates for two days, you should’ve already deduced it!”_ They were talking on the phone, one thing led to another and Callum ended up casually mentioning it. Kurt couldn’t believe he said it with such lightness. It had been so hard for him. Not with his family but with everyone else: people are afraid of anything they simply don’t understand.

His teacher returned and without a word started talking about the exercises. He glanced at Kurt for one moment but he broke it quickly before anyone caught on what was going on between them.

The class went by smoothly, with no more abrupt interruptions or books flying out of doors. Just as the bell rang, Blaine spoke.

“Okay guys, class dismissed. Please bring the new exercises done for next class. For all those who’ve been asking, I’ll hand in the graded assignments next week. Have a nice day. Kurt, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“I’ll wait for you outside, a’rite?” Callum said touching Kurt’s shoulder.

“Maybe we should meet in the cafeteria, instead. We can have coffee and then head to our next class”

“Perfect. Grande non-fat mocha right?”

“Exactly” Kurt said smiling shyly.

Callum left and once again the tension could be felt in the air.

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked as he closed the door. “It must’ve been a very difficult situation to go through, I’m sorry”

“We already talked about this, Blaine. You don’t have to be sorry for anything. It happened and now it’s solved. Done. Thank you for standing up for me” Kurt said, playing with one of the sleeves of his teacher’s cardigan.

“Monday morning’s no even 3 hours in and we’ve already gone through a couple of disasters!” the curly-haired man exclaimed. He covered Kurt’s hand with his own. “I want to be your knight in shining armour” he barely whispered.

“You are, honey. I’m proud of you”

“I want you to be” Blaine said with suppressed tears in his eyes. Kurt caressed his boyfriend’s face and kissed him deeply but softly at the same time. They inclined their heads to try and get more access but the kiss never got feverish; it was not about hunger or desire; it was love _, pure, ardent love_. Neither of them wanted to voice it out, in fear of drawing each other away. It was all very cliché but saying those three words would seal things and Kurt wasn’t entirely sure he was ready. With all the thinking he had been doing in class, he knew it wasn’t fair to Blaine to keep doing this. He ended the kiss abruptly and found Blaine staring at him with a mix of doubt, desire and beneath it all deception and pain.

“I should leave. Break’s going to end soon and I don’t want anyone seeing us” Kurt said as he fidgeted with his satchel’s strap.

“Oh right, go” he fixed his cardigan and automatically went into Mr. Anderson mode. “Your coffee is getting cold” he added as he unlocked the door and showed Kurt out. “Have a nice day, Mr. Hummel”

Kurt made his way to the cafeteria and found Callum sitting on a table with two cups of coffee and a raspberry muffin. _Blaine would’ve gotten me a blueberry on- oh my god, this has to stop, Kurt. Behave. Get a fucking grip._

Callum waved and Kurt waved back. As he approached the table, thousands of things started twisting inside his head but funnily none of those were related to his British friend but to the lovely man sitting in room 206.


	14. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear it gets better!  
> thanks for staying tuned!!

Kurt didn’t know he had the ability to dread something as much as he dreaded this particular Friday. Lately, his Fridays had been filled with expectation and excitement, considering he was hours away from meeting with his lovely boyfriend/maths teacher.

But this Friday, one week before Christmas’ break, had shaped itself to be a very difficult one mainly _because_ he was hours away from meeting with his lovely boyfriend/math teacher. Funny how quickly things change.

In fact, everything had changed last Thursday afternoon when Kurt decided to invite Callum for dinner.

_It hadn’t passed a second after Kurt had invited him that Callum was already jumping off of his chair and hugging his friend, already thanking him for the invitation._

_“Dinner? With your parents? I’m so stoked!!” Callum practically yelled in the school cafeteria last Thursday afternoon._

_“Okay, calm your horses, mate. It’s just dinner with my family, take it easy. We’ll eat, talk, laugh about every horrific childhood story my dad remembers and we’ll eat one of my famous deserts… I’m still not sure whether to make tiramisu or a cheesecake” Kurt stared out of the window, weighing his options._

_“I don’t care if we eat grass for desert, Kurt. All I care is me being there. Thank you!!!!”_

_Woah. No one had ever been so incredibly excited for having dinner with him. Except Blaine_ , well of course Blaine was the exception to every fucking rule.

_“Well, I’m glad you are happy! Remember, though, we still have to make some room to finish our science project!”_

_“Kurt, why do you have to be so bloody responsible all the time?” Callum laughed._

_“You’ll thank me when you’ve passed all your exams and the Queen herself comes to congratulate you”_

_“Maybe I could bring The Duchess of Cambridge to come and congratulate you. I know you fancy her. Maybe the only woman you’ve ever fancied” Callum said with a chuckle._

_Kurt rolled his eyes. “You are bullshitting me”_

_“Am not! My aunt went to Cambridge with her. BFFs those two were”_

_“Shut up” Kurt said while sipping from his cup and smiling. Callum was definitely something else._

* * *

 

Friday afternoon.

(02:30) I’m already heading to class. Think we can meet a little earlier? xx – K

**(02:33) Yup, ok. I’ll be there in a second – B**

Blaine replied as he entered the classroom. He tidied the benches that were in the way and put a chair next to his for Kurt to join him at the front. He heard footsteps and the door closing. With the lock.

“Hey” Kurt said, dropping his stuff on his chair and approaching Blaine.

“Hi” Blaine answered, refraining himself from doing anything before Kurt asked him to or actually did it himself. He was tired of starting something and then being left alone in the spotlight. He waited for Kurt to speak.

Apparently, Kurt had other ideas. In one smooth move, he grabbed Blaine by the neck and practically devoured him. The curly haired man couldn’t breathe but oh boy, if that wasn’t the greatest sensation.

The kiss was all tongues and teeth, battling to see who could gain more access or who could press further on the most. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hips and pressed him to the desk, carefully angling his heated crotch to crush with Kurt’s in search of friction.

“Oh, Blaine” Kurt softly moaned. “Oh, _baby_ ”

“Kurt, _fuck,_ we are on school grou-fuck I missed you”

 _Blaine, you have to stop. What if someone comes in? What if_ no one _comes in? Be an adult, stop this._

“Okay, baby- honey, we need to… _ugh_ , we need to stop, hey” Blaine said between kisses and moans. He caressed Kurt’s hips and disentangled himself from his embrace. “I don’t want to, but we have to”

Kurt managed to steady his erratic breathing and fixed his tie. “You are right”

“I usually am” Blaine said with a low chuckle.

“I’m sorry I attacked you like this. It was my main purpose to have a chat before class but I saw you standing there… all cute and, strangely at the same time, sexy as fuck so I just – I had to kiss you” Kurt said breathlessly while Blaine gave him a genuine smile. “The last time we saw each other things didn’t end very well and I only received a short message from you last night so I wanted to know if we… if we were okay”

“We are okay, Kurt. But we have to know that, just like we said almost four months ago, this is not going to be easy. I know it bothers you but we are of different ages and we respond and react to things in different ways. I’m not saying that because I’m 26 I’m wiser or more mature or better than you, I’m just stating facts. You are 18 and it’s okay for you to react like someone who is 18 and I shouldn’t get mad at you because I know what I got myself into” Both men were silent until Blaine spoke again “But, for the record, I will not give up on us, not in a million years”

“That’s all I wanted to hear. I needed some reassurance and at the same time I needed to tell you I’m sorry for behaving the way I did. And I’m sorry in advance for what I’m about to tell you”

“What?” Kurt remained silent. “Baby you are scaring me”

“Iinvitedcallumfordinnertonight” Kurt blurted out.

“Wait, what?” Blaine scratched his cheek as he spoke

“I- the thing goes like this. My dad wanted to meet him so he suggested I should invite him over tonight for dinner and then he started talking about you and I panicked and I promised him I’d  invite Callum for dinner and that’s what I did yesterday afternoon and he said yes and he is coming and I didn’t want to lie to you or hide things from you and and and-“ Kurt was hyperventilating.

“Kurt, hey, calm down” Blaine said as he took a step away from Kurt. “Okay, you invited him for dinner, so… what’s the deal? You said you were _100% sure_ nothing was going on with him so I will trust your judgement and refrain from emitting any more comments about this subject unless you specifically ask me to” Blaine had gone full teacher mode and Kurt knew right in that moment he had made everything worse.

“Nothing will happen, Blaine. We’ll have dinner and then we have to finish a science project. Nothing else”

“You might as well go to the movies with him afterwards, why miss this precious chance?” Blaine said sarcastically while a few students made their way inside.

“Don’t be such _a child_ , Blaine”

“I’m the child _? I’m the child?!_   You _are blind_ , Kurt, you can’t even see how he looks at you, like you are his _prey_! But, yeah, alright, go, have dinner and do your homework and have fun”

“ _Yeah, well maybe I will_ ” Kurt raised his voice and heard someone coughing behind him.

“Is this the maths tutoring class?” a small blonde girl asked.

“YES!” Both men screamed. The girl glanced around and went to find a seat with her head down. Kurt knew they both seemed like lunatics. Maybe they were.

* * *

 

Kurt went straight home after that horrible ordeal so as to prepare for Callum’s arrival, all while checking his phone every two seconds to see if there was any sign of Blaine. None.

Dinner went by smoothly, Callum was Prince Charming and everyone liked him. Even Finn who had unfounded prejudice regarding British people. Whatever.

They had some tiramisu which Carole and Kurt helped serve. They met in the kitchen while arranging the plates.

“So… Callum likes you. Does he know about Blaine?”

Kurt choked on his own saliva. “Carole… what?!”

“I’m just saying… the way he looks at you… damn” since when did Carole curse? “Like you are… I don’t know…”

“his prey?”

“YES! Exactly, his prey”

“Okay, no. I already heard about his by Blaine and now you, nope, nope, I won’t have it” kurt said as he took the plates and started passing them around the table.

After dinner (and after Finn and Callum played some lousy soccer videogame), Kurt announced they were going to finish their science project and go to the movies after. He, unintentionally, took Callum’s hand in his and headed down to his room.

They put on some music and started working on the project in a pleasant atmosphere. They joked around, Callum fishing for compliments but at the same time, showering Kurt with pretty words and unabashed romantic staring. Kurt at this point started to feel his skin tingle a little.

At one point, Callum asked Kurt something about the mitosis so he sat next to him and without Kurt realizing it, he could suddenly feel Callum’s breathing against his lips. How had they gotten to this situation? One minute ago they were finishing their science homework and now they were here, in Kurt’s room about to _… kiss_?

_Of course they were about to kiss, Kurt. Callum’s not studying to be a dentist and is about to do a full demonstration of his recently acquired knowledge on you._

His mind instantly transported him to the last time he had brought a guy down to his room and how different that situation had been… his first kiss with Blaine, almost four months ago.

He stared at Callum’s green eyes and saw desire and maybe a bit of admiration. For a tiny moment he hoped the eyes which were staring back at him would turn hazel and the hair adorning that forehead would’ve been pushed back and curly.

What was he even _doing_? Could he kiss Callum? Could that actually happen? Was he capable of distancing himself from feeling and act on what his body commanded him? He had been thinking about this a lot but now that the opportunity was staring him right in the face he hesitated.

The truth is, hey, it’s no use to try and deny that he wasn’t aching to taste his lips and feel his hands against his skin. The real question was, could he betray his heart by giving in to his body’s desire?

Callum held Kurt’s hands in his and did not break eye contact when he asked, “Kurt, can I kiss you?” his voice was barely a whisper as if he didn’t want to break the calm.

Kurt replied with an almost silent “Yes”. To be honest if anyone else would have witnessed the situation, they probably would’ve catalogued that yes as a very _unsure and doubtful_ one. But now, there was no turning back as Callum launched himself towards him and clashed their lips in a feverish kiss. Instead of waiting for Kurt’s response, Callum tried to put his tongue inside of his mouth, not even paying attention to the fact that Kurt’s lips were sealed; like concrete. So different from what had happened that morning at school with Blaine.

The first coherent thought Kurt came up with was “ _This is not Blaine. What have I just done? This is not gentle, I don’t want this. Get me out of here!”_

He harshly pushed Callum off of him and stood up.

“What happened, Kurt? Are you alright?” Callum asked breathless and a little forcefully. “Didn’t you want to kiss me just now?” Callum’s eyes were almost entirely black.

Kurt chose his words with great care; he didn’t want to lose Callum’s friendship over this. But most of all, he didn’t know how Callum would react. His friend’s immediate response had startled Kurt, who had always pictured the British boy as of a calm and settled demeanour.

“I-I think we’d be better as friends, Cal. I think you… you are beautiful and at first I thought… You are a really good guy but I don’t- I just- I _like someone else_ ” Kurt explained without meeting Callum’s hungry eyes. “It wouldn’t be fair to you and it wouldn’t be fair to me either”.

“Who is he?” Callum demanded. Kurt was awestruck. _That’s all that matters to him?_ He chose to remain calm, still feeling like walking on egg shells and not really knowing where this conversation would lead.

“It’s no one, _it doesn’t matter_. I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, Cal” Kurt said trying to soften the situation. Callum remained silent as he gathered his computer and his books and started getting ready to leave.

“Hey” Kurt said, taking one step closer to his friend, “there’s no need for you to leave, Cal, c’mon. We still have to finish the project and weren’t we supposed to go catch a movie later?” Kurt said with a chuckle but it sounded more like a plea.

He and Callum had gotten pretty close recently and Kurt had thought, more than once, that maybe he could tell him about Blaine and share his insecurities and doubts with someone like him: a gay teenage boy. He hadn’t decided if he wanted to let Mercedes or Rachel know: he was 100% sure ‘Cedes wouldn’t say a thing but Rachel had a mouth the size of a mailbox so he preferred to keep his secret, still secret.

Callum had showed him he was someone Kurt could rely on and he deeply appreciated his friendship and love but, to be honest, ever since Blaine had pointed out that maybe (well, not so maybe now) Callum was seeing him under a different light, he had started paying attention to things his friend said or did and analysed them under this new discovery. He could hear Blaine’s voice saying _I told you so_ but that would never happen because Kurt would rather die than tell Blaine about this… or should he tell him? Things with his teacher were pending from a thread but he didn’t like the idea of hiding things from Blaine so early in the relationship (or ever, really) and he specially didn’t like building the foundations of their relationship on lies and secrets. He had told Blaine about Callum coming over, even though he hadn’t taken it well at first, but he didn’t want to lie to him. He loved Blaine, he loved how he was when he was with Blaine and he loved the fact that he could call himself his. The older man definitely made Kurt the best version of himself. Carole had said something quite similar the other night when discussing his and Blaine’s relationship: “You seem happier and you sing a lot more now, honey. Blaine’s doing a great job” she said with a chuckle and a soft smile. He was still dumbstruck when he recalled Carole’s reaction.

He was woken up from his reverie by the sound of a zipper. Callum closed his bag and got up.

“Cal, hey, let’s talk about this” Kurt said, touching his friend’s elbow.

“There’s nothing to talk about, is there? I like you, I want to kiss you, and you don’t. End of story”

“It’s not like that!” _Yes, it is, it’s exactly like that_ “Callum, you are my friend… God, can’t we pretend this didn’t happen?”

Callum took a deep breath. “I don’t know, I really don’t know, Kurt. It’s not some silly crush for me, yeah?”

Kurt almost snorted when he thought how delusional Callum was, thinking he could have a crush on Kurt two weeks after knowing each other… but chose not to when he remembered how smitten with Blaine he was not even two hours after seeing him for the first time.

He thought about how he felt and he decided to be sincere.

“I didn’t say that. I’m sorry. I understand. I just- I just don’t want to lose you, Cal. It’s selfish of me, I know it” Kurt made a move for the door and Callum stopped him. Kurt could tell his friend was struggling with words but just when Kurt arrived to the conclusion that all was lost and Callum was about to storm out of his life, his friend dropped his shoulders down, as a sign of defeat, and looked up at Kurt. He scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I saw how you were looking at me before I kissed you and you weren’t enjoying it, not even a tiny beat. I decided to go forward after you said yes but I knew it, I got myself into this. It’s not your fault. I thought you probably had someone around, going for the way you smile at your mobile phone every ten minutes or so. I’m a proper wanker for throwing myself at you like that. I’m sorry” Callum said, hugging Kurt who opened his arms and embraced his friend.

“It’s okay, Cal. We’re good, aren’t we?” he asked.

“Yeah, we’re okay, K” Callum said with the slightest tremble on his voice.

Kurt tried to disentangle himself but Callum held him tighter. “They say hugs are the best way to hide your face” he added. He took a deep breath, as if inhaling Kurt’s scent for the last time and aimed for the door.

Kurt understood it wasn’t right of him to ask one more time for Callum to stay. They went downstairs in complete silence. He opened the door and stood on the threshold.

“I’ll see you on Monday, alright? Thank your dad and Carole for the perfect dinner and Finn for showing me that football, oh, excuse me, soccer videogame. And tell him I’ll show him some rugby next time I come around. Great lad that one, eh?”

Kurt smiled, “Will do”. He accompanied him to his car.

“Once again, thank you for the invitation, Kurt. I’d invite you to dinner with my folks but they are in a different continent so… it would probably take a whole weekend” he smiled. Kurt thought he was beautiful but he restrained himself from saying so as he noticed that that beautiful smiled never reached his eyes; that comment would’ve made matters worse.

“I’ll be waiting for the invitation, sir. And a plane ticket attached to it, please”. Kurt joked. “Bye, Cal. Drive safe. Let me know when you get home, okay?”

“Aye, captain, my captain!” Kurt laughed. “Don’t worry, love” he kissed Kurt’s cheek and got into his car. How could he have read the signs so wrong? Kurt closed his door for him, literally and figuratively.

“Ta. Bye, K”

“Bye, Cal” he replied as Callum started the engine and drove into the night, never glancing back to Kurt’s waving figure.

Kurt returned home and found Burt in the hallway.

“I gather you are not going to the movies, then?” he asked as Kurt closed the door and removed his shoes.

“No, Dad. I thought – we- I- I didn’t feel like it”

“Poor kid. It’s tough to be turned down”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, playing dumb, while wondering _how on earth_ his father had known. He did have gigantic ears but had he suddenly developed a supernatural power or became a master at eavesdropping?

“I saw the way he looked at you at dinner, well I _say look_ when I mean _stared at you_. And I also saw the way in _which you weren’t_ … so… I may not have a PhD on Hugh Grant but I know a rom-com situation when I see one and _that_ , kid, _was not one_ ”

Kurt smiled at the floor.

“Are you two going to be okay?”

“I guess so, yes. I’ll give him some time but if he decides he doesn’t want to keep on being friends with me, I’ll understand. It’s not easy not being corresponded so I wouldn’t hold it against him if he chose to brace himself from suffering. I hope we can get over this situation. I really like having him in my life”

“I know you two will work it out. He seemed like a great boy. Even though he did say _bloody_ and _bloke_ one too many times for my taste”. Burt laughed and Kurt joined him. “Joking aside, I liked him. Maybe now that Christmas’ break is upon us, he’ll go home and some time away will make him think and reflect on what happened tonight”. Burt smiled and patted Kurt on the shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen. “Oh! Now that we are on the subject of Christmas’ break, don’t think I forgot about wanting you to invite Blaine over again, eh!”

Kurt froze. “Um, yeah, I – A-a-alright. We’ll talk about it, yeah? Goodnight!” he quickly went down the stairs and into his room, without waiting for a reply. All he could think about was Blaine and he knew exactly what he needed to do.

He grabbed his phone and speed dialled his boyfriend, without really knowing whether he wanted his teacher to answer or not.

“Hello?”

“Um, hi”

“Oh! Hi, Kurt. Is everything alright?” Blaine asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s okay” he heard his teacher let out a breath. “I just wanted to hear your voice and… maybe talk?”

“Oh, okay. Yeah, I’m fine, tired. How did everything go with Callum?” Blaine asked, his voice showing no emotion.

“Fine. It was a good dinner. I was…” I can’t talk about this over the phone, I need to see your face. “I wanted to see you. Um, tonight? I need to- we need to talk. I don’t know what’s going on between us and I need answers and I bet you need them too”

“Yes, I agree. We should, we should meet. Think you can be here in, say, 20 minutes? What are you going to tell your father?”

“I’ll tell him I’m staying at Mercedes’, I mean if you don’t mind me staying over at yours – I could always come home again after we talk, I don’t want to intrud-“

Blaine cut him before he could finish.

“Kurt you are always welcomed to stay at my place. Always. You’ll have to tell Mercedes something to convince her to cover for you”

“Leave that to me”

“Ugh, I don’t like for you to be lying so much, Kurt” they both remained silent. “Maybe we can see each other tomorrow afternoon? Grab some coffee or lunch in Columbus?”

“No, Blaine. I need to see you now. I’ll be there in 20” Kurt ended the phone call and went to the bathroom to freshen up and grab some toiletries he might need; he wasn’t hoping for anything special to happen tonight but in the morning he would have to do his skin care routine so he packed for it. As he gathered his things, a new change of clothes and a book he wanted to lend to Blaine, he realised he hadn’t really thought about what he wanted to discuss but he knew that the topic of Callum was to be one of the main ones.

He quickly typed Mercedes a text asking her to cover for him and assuring her he wasn’t doing anything (oy anyone, for that matter) dangerous.

**(o8:33) Oh, Boo!! Woohoo!! You’ve got a hot date you’ve been keeping from me? Don’t worry, I’ll cover 4 u, I expect a full report first thing on mday morning, k? love u, be safe & let me know if u need anything else, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Hummel! xx - M**

(08:35) Not exactly a hot date, but yeah, we’ll talk Monday morning. Please do not tell Rachel! I don’t want the entire school talking about it even before we speak, you know how she is. Thank you thank you thank you. Breakfast’s on me on Monday! Love you, xx – K

**(08:36) Roger that, partner. I want waffles & tots xx – M**

Once he had everything with him, he tidied his room and went upstairs.

“Dad! Dad, where are you?”

Burt’s voice came from the backyard. “In here!”

“Hey, dad. I’m going over to Mercedes, I need someone to talk to, y’know? About this whole Callum thing and it will definitely get my mind off of things. I’ll be back tomorrow after lunch, I guess”

“Oh, oh. I understand, yes, go. But be careful, it’s getting late and I don’t want you driving around at this hour”

“Dad, it’s not even 9 o’clock”

“Kurt, crime doesn’t have a timetable”

“Okay, don’t worry. I’ll let you know once I get there. You have her number though, right?”

“Yes, I do. Now, go. I’ll convince Finn to rewatch one of the Buckeyes matches with me” he said. “Have fun and as I said, give the guy some time”

“Yes, alright, I’ll do that. Bye, dad, love you!” Kurt called as he approached the door.

“Love you too, kid!”

He got into his Navigator and hoped for things to turn out the way they were supposed to.


	15. Second Chances

Opposite to what Kurt thought it would be, the drive to Blaine's apartment was anything but liberating. Aside from baking, driving around at night usually helped him blow off some steam and gather his thoughts. This time, it didn't.   
  
Still a bit shocked from the recent ordeal and also shocked at the fact that _everyone but him_ realised the way Callum saw him, he hopped into his Navigator trying to convince himself that the rushed decision of going over to Blaine's was the right one. Kurt was a very... _logical_ guy. He liked to think and think and _overthink_ everything at least two or three times before making up his mind. Many would tag him as annoyingly _tight_ but to be fair, things usually worked out in the end when he planned and scheduled everything beforehand. Everything _except_ his relationship with his 26-year-old math teacher.   
  
He turned the corner, just mere metres separating him from Blaine's driveway and he still hadn't made his mind up on what to say and how to explain the rush that had consumed him only 30 minutes ago. So, traditional-Kurt took over, stopped his car, took a deep breath and decided to try and rationalise the situation and his feelings.   
  
First off, he was struggling a bit with the conversation they had had at school earlier that day: Blaine being understanding of Kurt's reactions by linking them to his age. So, yeah, Kurt hadn't really liked that. At all. Every single adult he had met so far (apart from his family) had a problem with age. What is age anyway? Okay so, yes, as long as it's within the age of consent, both participating parties are actually willing (and that it's not some creepy age-gap like 18 and 59), there shouldn't be a problem! And everything with Blaine just felt... Right. And he knew his teacher thought and felt the same.

But this time Blaine was right, he had reacted to Callum exactly as a hormonal 18-year-old would; he listened to his body and blocked his brain and heart. Maybe if he told Blaine about the kiss he’d understand and they’d be alright.   
  
Kurt's heart and mind eased a bit when he remembered the last part of Blaine's speech: him not wanting to give up on their relationship. That made his heart flutter with hope. Oh dear, he was head over heels for his teacher. He knew he would never feel this way towards anyone but Blaine.  
  
At that right moment, another thought struck his mind, another face appeared next to Blaine's. Callum's. Callum who had kissed him. Callum who apparently had feelings for him.

He knew not telling Blaine was out of the question; he knew he couldn’t blame Callum entirely, he did say yes to the kiss; he also knew he didn’t like lying. Maybe sugar-coating the confession and hoping for the best? After all, he loved Blaine, of that he was 100% sure.

Hold. It. Right. _There._

_He loved Blaine._

He actually _loved_ him.

The certainty of the feeling shook him to the core. He started the engine and drove the missing length to Blaine’s building, knowing exactly what to do.

Before going up to Blaine’s (he had the key to the front door), he texted his dad to let him know he had arrived safely to Mercedes’ house. Burt responded with a quick “Ok. I love you”. Kurt pocketed his phone and went inside the building.

* * *

 

Blaine heard the elevator go up and glanced at his clock. If he had calculated correctly, Kurt should’ve been here 15 minutes ago, so that must surely be him.

As he opened the door, he caught Kurt getting out of the elevator.

“Hello there” Blaine greeted him.

Kurt smiled. “Hi, baby” he added and kissed the corner of his mouth. He felt a tiny electric shock, no different from every other time Kurt came in contact with any part of Blaine’s body.

He cleared his throat. “C’mon in, let me take your stuff”. Kurt took his shoes off and left them at the door.

“S’alright” Kurt mumbled. “Oh, before you take that” he said as he opened his bag mid-air and got a book out of it “I brought you Julian Barnes’ _Arthur & George_. I finally finished it and forgot to let you know. This one’s the one you wanted to read, right?”

“Oh, yeah! I had totally forgotten about it. I’ve been with so much… stuff lately, it must’ve… got lost somewhere in here” he said while tapping his head with his fingers. “Thank you” he said as he perused the dog-eared pages. He took Kurt’s bag off of his hands and went to his room.

As he dropped Kurt’s stuff on the top of his dresser, he tried to breathe properly, fixed his clothes and headed back to the living room only to find Kurt standing in the exact same spot he had left him, he hadn’t even taken off his coat.

“Do you want something to dr-“

“Callum kissed me”

Blaine heard a crack.

Like the world was breaking in half. Maybe it was. Maybe his world was.

Kurt was silent, tear-filled-eyes staring pleadingly at Blaine’s.

Of all the questions going round his head the only one that kept repeating on and on was,

“ _Why_?” Blaine whispered. He felt that if he said it louder the walls of his apartment would start giving in.

It was Bradley all over again.

“I don’t know” Kurt answered, trembling, his eyes not leaving Blaine’s. “We were working on our project and one minute later he was leaning onto me. I didn’t know what to do, what to say, he asked me if he could kiss me and I don’t know what came over me, my body reacted to him, i-I don’t know and I-I-I… I said yes and he--- he practically jumped on my lap” Kurt took a breath and continued. “Blaine, I swear, the nanosecond his lips were on mine I shoved him away, I didn’t even respond to the kiss. He got angry and I-“

“Angry? Did he do anything to you, Kurt? Did he hurt you?” Blaine felt the pain of Kurt’s betrayal suddenly fade into worry and anger towards the British teenager. He took a step towards him.

“No, no, he didn’t do anything. He was fuming but he didn’t touch me. I got up from the bed and went to the other side of the room, he was definitely enraged, I told him I lo-liked someone else and that nothing could ever happen between us. Mostly because I didn’t see him as anything more than a friend” Kurt said as he played with his jacket’s zipper, nailed to the floor. “After that, he left. And I called you”

Blaine remained silent while internally wanting to set himself on fire. Okay, so Kurt wasn’t in love with Callum, apparently he didn’t even like the guy, at least not that way. He knew this to be true because he remembered Kurt’s face when he admitted to liking Blaine and Kurt’s facial expressions while retelling this story were far from the puppy eyed look he had given his teacher all those months ago.

However, he still had to ask. Did Kurt like having a relationship with him? Was he bored? Was Blaine too old for him? Was hiding and sneaking around taking a toll on him?

Seconds, minutes, hours passed before neither of them spoke.

“I’m sorry. I-I’ll go grab my things and… and I’ll head home. I-I really am sorry, Blaine. There is no rational explanation, I’m just an _idiot_ ” Kurt said, tears rushing down his face. He made a go to Blaine’s room but his teacher stopped him.

“Kurt, you don’t have to go. I-“he rubbed his hands against his face before he spoke. “ _Do you not like what we have_? I know it’s not _ideal_ , I know we have to hide and we can’t walk hand in hand down the street or even inside your house. I-I know I’m older and maybe you like to be with someone younger and I get it, believe me I do but, I just-“

“Blaine, oh my god, are you out of your mind?” Kurt’s crying got harder. “I’m such an idiot, oh God, and now you are blaming yourself, like why would you do that? You are literally perfect, Blaine. You are the epitome of perfection. I’d hide every day for the rest of my life if it meant I got to spend at least one minute next you” Kurt chuckled through his tears. “And here I am, throwing everything away for some stupid child who, let me tell you, is the rudest human being on this planet. I’m the one who has to apologise. I toyed with your feelings, I betrayed your trust and I, I understand if you want to break up and forget this ever happened” Kurt cleaned his face with the back of his hand and tried once again to get his stuff from Blaine’s room, but he was blocked by the short man.

“ _I don’t want you to go_ ” Blaine admitted. “Let me… let me get my head around everything, please, sit down for a second”

Kurt sat on the coffee table, occupying as little space as he could, his knees pressed to his chest. Blaine sat in front of him on the sofa, legs crossed one over the other.

“I remember your face when about 4 months ago you admitted you liked me. I remember going to sleep with your smile plastered behind my eyelids every time I closed my eyes. I remember looking up to the sky and finding the blue of your eyes more enthralling than the pale blue above me. I remember asking myself if I was asleep, awake or somewhere in between whenever I heard your laugh through a corridor or when I had the pleasure of witnessing it first-hand.  There’s so many more things I could tell you, Kurt, and it still wouldn’t be enough. I…” he grabbed Kurt’s hands and held his gaze “I’m _still really mad_ at you but I, I believe you. I believe you are telling me the truth and I want to thank you for it. I want to thank you for choosing trust and honesty to be the foundations of our relationship… if you still want to be in it” Blaine dropped Kurt’s hands and stared at the floor and the walls, looking for something to distract himself with.

“Blaine, I-I, of course I want to. God knows I do” Kurt said as he launched himself towards the older man. Blaine’s arms were made to hold him.

They kissed as if there was no tomorrow. They started getting hotter and hotter as seconds went by, especially Blaine whose jealousy triggered something inside him; something untameable.

“Tell me, am I a better kisser, Kurt?” he asked between kisses and grunts. “Does anyone beside me make you feel like this?” he added as he palmed Kurt through his jeans.

“Too many clothes, too many clothes” Kurt replied as he struggled to take off his coat and Blaine’s shirt at the same time.

“Answer, Kurt. Do you get all hot aND OH GOD… “Kurt had started biting his neck “and ugh _… Kurt_ … do you get this bothered o-o-only for me?”

“Yes, baby, only for you.  _God, Blaine_ ” Kurt moaned and lifted himself off of Blaine. He battled with Blaine’s belt until he got to his zipper. He looked up to find his teacher’s face twisted with desire who, with a tiny nod, allowed Kurt to travel to unknown waters.

Kurt’s hand quickly found its way inside Blaine’s trousers and felt his teacher’s cock through his boxers. Blaine inhaled deeply and tried to suppress a moan.

“God, Kurt”

“Yes, yes, tell me baby, what do you want?”

“ _You, I want you_ ”

Kurt had only felt Blaine’s cock through his jeans once when they were rooting against each other like horny teenagers. But having it only one layer away made him feel things inside him he hadn’t yet experienced.

“Touch me, Kurt. _Please_ , touch me” Blaine pleaded beneath him.

Kurt did as he was told, trying to reproduce what he liked to do to himself. He just hoped Blaine liked it.

He put his hand inside Blaine’s underwear and grabbed his cock. It was thick and heavy, he made an experimental tug and the moan that Blaine made confirmed his hopes. He started fastening the rhythm of his hand while senselessly kissing him.

“Oh, Kurt, oh _dear God…_ UNGH”

“Yes, do you like it? Do you like me like this? _All for you_?” Kurt asked trying to repress the need to root against Blaine’s thigh and find his own release.

As if Blaine could read his mind, he suddenly grabbed Kurt’s hand and stopped his ministrations.

“Baby, baby, I need to touch you” Blaine said, trying to gain his breath back. “Please, let me touch you”

“ _Blaine, yes, yes_ ” Kurt said as he started unbuckling his belt.

“Stop. Let me do it. I’ve been dreaming about this for so long” Blaine said as he sat up, his cock hanging out of his jeans. Kurt looked down and glanced at it. Blaine followed his eyes and laughed. “Do you like what you see?” Blaine asked, his face quickly showing he regretted asking that. “I’m sorry, I become something else when I’m this horny”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed” Kurt chuckled and kissed him soundly. “But I… I like it. A lot, really” Kurt said, biting his lower lip and glancing at Blaine’s erect cock.

“Oh, _dear_ ” Blaine managed to say before launching himself on top of Kurt to kiss him. While his tongue battled with Kurt’s to gain more space, his fingers played with the waistband of his boyfriend’s boxers.

“Blaine, c’mon, don’t be a tEASE!!” Kurt moaned as Blaine’s rough hand came in contact with his cock, which was already half hard after all the previous action.

“Kurt, you are beautiful” Blaine said as he kissed him and left love bites all over Kurt’s neck and chest.

“Oh god Blaine, _Blaine_ , just like that umpfff” Kurt muffled a moan against Blaine’s shoulder. “Your handSSS OH GOD” 

Kurt could feel Blaine’s hard-on pressing against his thigh so he decided he should do something about it. He put his hand between their bodies, trying not to interrupt the amazing work Blaine was doing and grabbed his teacher’s cock.

“Umpfff, _Kurt_ ”

Kurt managed to get into the same rhythm as Blaine and they started moving in unison.

“I’m so close, babe” Kurt managed to say.

“Me too, god, open your eyes, Kurt, _I want to see you_ ”

“I’m--- _Blaine, god_ , I’m gonna—“

“I want to see you, come, come for me”

“Blaine!”

Kurt came all over Blaine’s and his’ stomach with a loud moan, and screaming Blaine’s name. Blaine followed suit.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the post-sex bliss.

“ _Wow_ ” Kurt spoke, his voice hoarse.

“ _Wow indeed_ ” Blaine agreed with a little chuckle. “We should, we should clean ourselves up”

“I don’t want to. I want to stay here, like this”

“Kurt, we are disgusting. Let’s go, I’ll bring a wet cloth. C’mon, honey” Blaine said, already standing.

“Okay, okay, you had me at honey” Kurt smiled and glanced around as he sat upright and returned his cock inside his pants. His coat and jumper on the floor next to Blaine’s shirt. Thank Jesus he had decided to wear a V-collar t-shirt, he wasn’t completely ready to take off his shirt yet. He touched his t-shirt and it was practically soaked with his and Blaine’s cum, luckily he had decided to bring a change of clothes.

Blaine returned with a cloth and a bowl of warm water.

Kurt remained sitting as he watched Blaine cleaning his stomach and his navel.

“Can I do you?” Blaine asked with the sweetest of voices.

“Of course”

Blaine sat next to Kurt, kissed him on the lips and started rubbing the warm cloth against Kurt’s hips and stomach.

They had just came together, he felt dirty and sexy and, as funny as it sounds, incredibly, extraordinarily, impossibly loved. So he said it.

“I love you”

Well, he said something _similar._

Blaine stopped and locked eyes with his boyfriend and saw no hesitation or insecurity. Luckily, it was everything Kurt wanted to convey and more.

“I love you, too, Kurt” Blaine replied, leaving the cloth behind and kissing him as if it were the first time. The electric shock was even stronger this time.

They got up, the whole cleaning up now forgotten, held hands and walked together towards Blaine’s room and towards whatever the future wanted for them.


	16. "I Have a Boyfriend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello!  
> there's two songs i make a tiny reference to in this chapter:  
> 1\. I'll Cover You (Reprise)- RENT (the musical, amazing, go check it out)  
> 2\. No Control - One Direction (probably one of my favourite songs by the boys)  
> hope you guys like this chapter! thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments!!
> 
> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT

Saturday morning greeted Kurt with an entirely unknown feeling.

December in Ohio is a very cold month, snow starts to slowly appear next to the Christmas' lights and hot coffees. But this particular Saturday morning, all Kurt could feel was warmth. The kind of warmth that only another human body pressed to yours can irradiate.

He opened his eyes and glanced to the figure next to him, bathed with the sunlight streaming through the window; Blaine had never looked so beautiful, so peaceful.

Memories from last night flooded his mind.

After their feast in the living room, they laid on Blaine's bed and made out till they couldn't feel their lips. It wasn't driven by lust but by love and by the simple need to be close and feel safe in each other's arms. They had said their "I love yous" and Kurt felt his heart could burst at any second; apparently Blaine did too.

"I really do love you, Kurt" Blaine said as he kissed him for the last time before continuing the soft caresses of Kurt's shoulder and clavicle. He propped himself on his elbows and stared straight at his boyfriend "At first I thought I was going crazy; how could I fall so fast for someone so out of my league? And not only because I thought you were never going to spare me a minute of your life but because you are young and beautiful and so focused and interested on so many things different from me that i… well I seriously imagined me pining after you for the entire year and then never seeing you again" Kurt chuckled and played with Blaine's curls. "I have to admit, though, there was a tiny moment where I got really mad at you but my dear friend Wes made me realise I was making a mistake and that I had to give you some time… it was really hard even thinking of the possibility of having to stop flirting or stop my unabashed stares"

"Not that I don't enjoy listening to how you finally came to realise I'm probably the best person on this planet but, why are you telling me all this?" Kurt said as he traced figure eights on Blaine's forearm.

"The answer's in the question. You are the best person on this planet. At least for me" Blaine said, blushing. "you have made me a better man, Kurt and you deserve to know you…" he took a breath and his eyes started to water "you make me really happy" he finished as a single tear fell from his eye.

Kurt dried the tear with his thumb and stared dumbfounded at his teacher. How much love can be contained inside one tiny human?

"Oh, honey" Kurt bent down, as much as he could, and captured Blaine's lips on a sweet kiss. " _You_  make  _me_  happy. I had lost all hope of ever finding anyone. I know, I know, I'm young and beautiful and probably life had a lot of possibilities for me in the future but nothing like this, I know so. I'm sure I've never felt something like this and I'm even more sure I'll never feel it again, not for anyone but you"

"You know… I had promised myself I would never fall in love with anyone again. I had suffered rejection, crashed dreams and betrayal, all from one single individual; that was the moment I swore I'd never make myself go through such horrible experiences again. Now I realise, what I felt for Bradley was not even an inch close to what I feel for you; I now know that I would go through all that and more if it meant I only got to spend a second of my life with you. You have brought hope back to my life and I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you" Blaine said through choked tears.

" _Just pay me back with one thousand kisses_ " Kurt sang as Blaine once again captured his lips in a tender kiss that soon turned feverish.

The entire night went like that: kissing, whispering words of love and promises, sweet caressing of bodies, mapping and learning and storing information about one another's soft and weak spots until they both fell asleep, holding one another, warm and safe in the cold December night.

Remembering all this brought tears to Kurt's eyes and a huge knot formed inside his throat. He glanced once again at Blaine and found him staring at him with his hazel eyes wide opened.

"Good morning, love" Blaine practically purred, as he snuggled closer to him.

Kurt swallowed and turned his head to stare at his boyfriend. "Good morning, honey. How did you sleep?" he fixed one of Blaine's curls which was currently laying carelessly on top of his eye.

"Better than I've slept in years" he said, his voice rough from sleep. "I seriously don't know how I survived all these years without sleeping and waking up beside you every day" he kissed Kurt's upper arm and all the way up to his neck "really though, how did I survive without having the chance of doing this as soon as I wake up, without having the chance of watching you sleep so peacefully and beautifully?"

"I sleep beautifully?" Kurt practically snorted, he had forgotten Blaine could be so cheesy; he loved it.

"you do everything beautifully, dear" Blaine put his leg on top of Kurt's, who suddenly felt something pressing hard against his thigh.

"is my beauty triggering this?" Kurt said as he put his hand beneath the covers and started caressing Blaine's stomach for a few moments before travelling southward to touch his navel and the waistband of his boxers. Blaine swallowed, sighed and nodded with his eyes closed.

Kurt caressed his boyfriend's hard-on through his pants for a couple of second before finally deciding to get rid of the covers and kiss Blaine's chest. He felt his boyfriend's breathing stopped for a moment when he continued further down, replacing his caresses for his lips.

"Kurt…" Blaine moaned when Kurt started massaging his thighs and kissing the inside of his legs. He didn't really know what he was doing but had chosen to listen to his heart and body and let them command.

He played with the waistband of Blaine's pants and looked up, only to find his boyfriend looking at him with his eyes black from lust. Kurt quickly yanked down his pants and Blaine's hard cock sprung free; he gave it a few experimental tugs and kissed all around it. He heard his boyfriend elicit a tiny moan and that pushed him: he licked from the base to the tip of Blaine's cock in one swift motion and from there it all went. He tasted the head a couple of times before finally swallowing it whole.

"KURT OH FUCK" Blaine screamed, as he grabbed the sheets trying to restrain himself from pushing Kurt's head even further down, but he didn't think it possible.

Kurt started to bob up and down as he played with his balls to increase the sensations. He had seen in a movie a guy started humming while giving head and he thought it was a good idea so he put it to the test.

"JESUS, KURT Yousghhhhhhh" Blaine moaned as he unconsciously gave a little thrust up, hitting the back of Kurt's throat. "oh Kurt, fuck, fuck I love you, fuck. If-if you keep doing that I'm gonna c-COME OH GOD" Kurt continued his ministrations to Blaine's cock until he felt his boyfriend's lower belly starting to contract. "Baby, oh baby- I'm gonna-I'm gonna come" Blaine warned, thinking it a good idea to let Kurt know before shooting his load inside his throat. Opposite to what Blaine thought, Kurt continued humming and bobbing up and down until Blaine moaned, screamed Kurt's name and came inside his student's mouth.

Kurt swallowed it whole and after licking the remnants off of Blaine's cock and stomach he captured his lips in a fierce and dirty kiss. The younger man was still very hard, something that didn't go unnoticed to Blaine, who quickly grabbed Kurt's cock and got him off as they kissed.

"Blaine, I love yo- OH SWEET LORD KEEP DOING THAT" Kurt screamed as he scratched Blaine's back and made a love-bite on his teacher's neck. "B-b-baby I'm about to come"

"Come for me, Kurt. Look at me" Blaine ordered. After being commanded that way, it didn't take long for Kurt to come on Blaine's hand and his own stomach. It was a huge turn on for him to be given orders, especially knowing his very own teacher was giving them.

They laid there, glued to one another, trying to catch their breaths.

" _Waking up, beside you I'm a loaded gun, I can't contain this anymore, I'm all yours I've got no control_ " Blaine sang quietly.

"Hey, Directioner, I think we should shower and continue singing that song… maybe recreate some of the bits?" Kurt said flirtatiously as he signalled Blaine to get up. Blaine caught on the idea and practically sprinted to the bathroom, his boyfriend trailing not far behind.

* * *

 Saturday morning with Kurt was rapidly turning into one of the best mornings Blaine had ever had. The first hours of his birthday as a kid had been pretty epic: balloons, his favourite pancakes, gifts, the whole lot. But he had never felt so loved as he did right now.

After showering (and yes, recreating No Control… a few times) they decided to have some light breakfast and catch whatever movie was on the TV, Christmas being a perfect time to snuggle up with a warm cup of tea, a loved one and "Love Actually" on.

Blaine prepared everything and Kurt excused himself to have his daily moisturising routine. He took advantage of the time to go through his e-mails and phone.

He found he had one e-mail from Will Schuester with the subject "Help for Glee Club".

Apparently, Will had heard Blaine was a decent singer and knew how to play different instruments so a couple of times he had asked Blaine to give him a hand with music arrangements or a song he had to get the right tune of. Happily, Blaine had always agreed and had actually had a great time doing it.

However, this time Mr. Schuester was not asking for that kind of help but instead he wanted Blaine to perform in front of the Glee Club for the upcoming class on Tuesday which was going to be about expressions and transmission of feelings through song. Will explained he had seen two or three videos from Blaine's Warbler-era and praised the young teacher on his ability to connect with the audience and he wanted to try and use his skills to improve the kids' performances.

Blaine didn't hesitate for a second as he typed a quick reply and let Mr. Schuester know he already had thought of a song so there wouldn't be a problem there. They arranged times for Blaine to meet at least once with the band so as to practice and all was done.

At that right moment, Kurt emerged from Blaine's bathroom looking slightly out of place. Blaine muted the TV and looked Kurt up and down.

"Is everything okay, Kurt?"

"Yes, yes, everything's excellent, honey. Just that… I don't know, maybe I'm reading too much into this but my dad just sent me a text asking me if I'm going home for lunch"

"I don't understand. Should that be strange?"

"Yes, very. My dad works in the garage on Saturdays, from 9am to 3pm and I usually make him something quick to eat and bring it down to the shop. It's just… weird. We never have lunch together and all of a sudden he asks"

"Do you think he suspects anything?"

"I don't think so, at least I guess he doesn't. Mercedes hasn't told me anything so… okay, don't worry, let's feast ourselves on some much needed Hugh Grant and tea"

Blaine was about to let Kurt know about Schuester's request but decided against it; it would be a surprise.

Kurt silenced his phone and sat on the sofa next to his teacher. "I love you, Blaine. Thank you for yesterday and for every day since we've met each other. Thank you for loving me" he said, caressing Blaine's knuckles.

"Likewise, mon amour. I love you" he pecked his lips and unmuted the TV as one of their favourite movies was just starting.

Kurt got into his Navigator after kissing Blaine for like a gazillion times. They couldn't kiss outside, in fear of someone seeing them, so they took advantage of the sofa's comfort.

He put his seatbelt on and as he was about to turn on the engine his phone's screen turned on.

An incoming call. From Mercedes.

He feared the worst.

"Hello?"

" _Oh, Kurt, FINALLY BOY! I've been calling you for forty minutes straight_ "

"Mercedes, is everything alright?"

" _Yes. No. well, I don't really know. It all depends_ "

"Depends on what?!" Kurt answered, irritation and exasperation filling his voice.

" _On your father's brightness?_ "

"Oh"

" _Okay, so, this morning at about 10am I called your house. I don't know, ok? I wanted to tell you about this jacket I found online and I forgot you were supposed to be at my house so when your dad answered the phone and asked me why I was calling to talk to you when I could just turn around and speak to you in person, I panicked. I- oh jesus, I told him I was trying to call a different Kurt and as your phone is listed in my phone as "Kurt's casa" I called there by mistake. My voice trembled throughout the entire conversation, but I don't think he suspects anything_ "

Kurt froze.

" _Kurt"_

" _Kurt! are you there?"_

"Yes, yes. I'm here. He… he suspects"

" _How do you know? Did he tell you anything?_ "

"he asked me via text message if I was having lunch at home today"

" _but doesn't he work on saturd—oh_ "

"Oh, indeed"

" _Ok, yes, he knows_ "

Kurt remained silent.

" _Dammit, I'm so so so sorry, Kurt. I totally forgot this morning, I was a bit asleep and too excited and I forgot. And you know I'm a shitty ass liar"_ Mercedes apologised. _"Who were you with, though?"_

"It doesn't matter. I told you we'd talk on Monday. If I survive the wrath my father is about to unleash on me after he finds out I lied to him. Oh god"

" _I'm sure he'll understand. He was a teenager once too, right?"_

"Yes, yes, I'm sure he will. I leave you now, I must get home as quickly as possible. I'll text you later, if I still have fingers"

 _"Oh, Kurt don't be such a dramaqueen, everything's going to be fine_ "

* * *

 Nothing was fine.

The minute Kurt crossed the threshold of his house, he felt tension in the air. Carole was nowhere to be found, Finn was still asleep and the only thing that could be heard were the cars passing by outside. He left his things in the living room and went to the dining room where he found his dad sitting at the end of the table, probably doing a crossword or pretending to do one.

"So, I have here… 7 down, 5 letters,  _'People who don't tell the truth'_. I can't come up with the word, is on the tip of my tongue. Any ideas to help, Kurt?"

"Dad…"

"No, really, I can't come up with it. I don't think I've ever experienced something like that from my own children so… that's a new one, I need help"

"Lia-"

"Yes! Liars! Yes! Wow, you have definitely grown up, kid. Using big words and stuff. You must probably think everyone now is an idiot and you're the only cool one, the omnipotent, is it?"

"Dad… please… let me explain"

"Oh, yes. Yes, I'll let you explain. I've been waiting for this" Burt said, as he closed the crossword and crossed his arms on top of his chest, clear sign of being opposed to whatever Kurt was about to say.

"I'm going to explain it all to you. But first you have to promise me two things"

"Kurt, this is not some negotiation, okay?" his dad added, a bit irritated.

"I know, I know, but I need you to promise. After this you can ground me or forbid me to do whatever but please promise me these two things" Burt nodded. "Okay. Thank you. First, you won't interrupt me. Second, you will not do anything after this talk without consulting me first"

Burt stared at Kurt as if not believing what was coming out of his son's mouth. but to be honest, he was a bit worried; everything sounded so serious and secretive. "What is really going on, Kurt? should I be worried?"

"No, you just have to promise me these two things and then we can talk freely and you'll listen to everything I have to say, but please promise me these"

"Okay, yes, yes, I promise. C'mon, I'm all ears"

Kurt had decided he would tell Burt all the truth. Of course, he would leave out the explicit details of his relationship with Blaine, but he would try and summarise everything that had been going on.

"I have a boyfriend" he started. Burt shifted on his seat but said nothing, keeping Kurt's promises. Despite what he just said, Kurt didn't notice any change in Burt's expression, not even surprise. Did he already know?

"Which apparently… you already know?" Burt nodded. Kurt didn't know what to say to that so he just continued with his story. "He… you already know him. It's… it's Blaine"

Burt opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it and he continued staring at his son.

Kurt continued with his story. He told Burt everything; how he met Blaine, what he felt, how he thought he didn't have a chance with him; he told him about Blaine defending him and taking care of him at school, making sure he didn't suffer from Karofsky's and his teammates' bullying. He explained every little detailed he felt was important. He told Burt about Blaine's video for his birthday and how everything had spiralled down from there and how charming and considerate Blaine had been, not pushing him to do anything he didn't want to do. He told him about the tutor classes; about that time Blaine had brought Kurt his homework; about how that time had been their first kiss.

Kurt poured his heart out for his father to see, not holding back anything and as he did his eyes started to water and everything he was saying had a different meaning from before, under the new light the recent conversation with his boyfriend had sparkled everything around him was and felt different. Burt had noticed.

As the story came to an end, Burt had already given Kurt tons of napkins and Kleenex for him to wipe his nose and tears as everything he said reminded him of the love he had for his teacher.

"So that's it. That's the entire story" Kurt finished, voice trembling once again in fear of what his father could say.

"Are you happy?" Burt asked and Kurt felt like being punched in the face. Of all the ways this conversation could've gone, Burt had taken the one his son hadn't even fathomed.

"Completely and utterly happy. Don't think I've ever been this happy" Kurt answered, staring at his father's analysing eyes.

"If you are happy and you are not being harmed or are in pain in any sort of way, then I'm happy too. I'm still mad at you for thinking you had to lie to me instead of facing me with the truth in the first place. But I understand why you did it. You're still grounded, though. For the remaining week you go from home to school and from school to home. No stops before or after. Understood?"

Kurt's mouth was hanging open so he only managed to nod.

"Great. One more thing, call Blaine and ask him to come to dinner tonight. We have to discuss a couple of things" Kurt closed his mouth and swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat.

"O-okay, I'll…" he cleared his throat, "I'll call him now" Kurt got up from his chair and made a move to leave but Burt stopped him.

"Kurt. Wait" he said as he got up and walked towards his son. "I love you, Kurt. all I want for you is to be happy and never to think you can't come and talk to me. I'm your dad, I want you to be able to trust me, to know that we can sit down and discuss whatever is going on in your life. I'm your father and I won't be an spectator of your life, I'll be an active part of it. I do have to tell you, though, that I suspected you had a boyfriend because… well, as you said before, I haven't seen you this happy since… well, I've never seen you this happy and your welbeing is all that matters to me"

Burt hugged his son, tightly. "There's still some things we need to sort out with Blaine and I still have to get around the idea of the age gap and the whole teacher-student thing but if I had to be honest, I knew Blaine wasn't only a nice teacher who was kind enough to bring your homework and stay for dinner. He looked at you… differently. As if he could see something around you that rest of us couldn't. Besides, I have to congratulate you on your choice of man, he seems to be a pretty nice guy. But, tonight is the night. Go, go freak out on the phone with him and then ask him to come to dinner. After that, you bring the phone up, turned off of course, and you leave it here on this table to rest for a couple of hours. You can read a book, knit, draw, I don't know. But you stay on your room, having a quiet day and you can use the time to reflect on the disadvantages of lying to your wise old man" Burt finished with a laugh, but deep down Kurt knew he was serious.

"Okay, I'll do just that"

Burt started towards the kitchen when Kurt raised his voice.

"Thank you, dad" Burt turned around. "for keeping your promise and for being so understanding. I really do love Blaine, and I susp… well, now I know, he really does love me. I think we have a shot and it makes me very happy that you can see that too. I'll go talk to him and I'll let you know if he joins us or not"

"No problem, kiddo. I am your dad and y'know, people warned me it would be difficult, but really, Kurt? nothing is difficult with you, even though you make mistakes, they are all understandable because of your age and because you are growing up and making your own path in life. A path which I know for a fact will be full of love and success. Now go, go, I have people waiting for me down at the shop. I told them I was going to go all Vito Corleone and the cat with you" Burt said as he finally left the dinning room.

Kurt practically flew down to his room and grabbed his phone. Instead of calling Blaine, fearing his voice wouldn't come out, he texted him. He thought it best to not go round the bush and just get straight to the point.

(12:55) Hey, love. Okay, so. My dad found out. Well, he found out I was lying and I sort-of told him everything? he's taken it very well. So well he decided to have you tonight for dinner- K

(12:57) WAIT NO. It sounded as if he wanted to eat u. no, he wants u to have dinner with us. Tonight. In our house. Tonight. In 7 hours. Would you like to come? – K

(12:59) By the way, he caught on to what was happening because he noticed how you were staring at me that time I got a cold and you brought a whiteboard inside your satchel. It was a very… emotional talk and I'm glad I spoke with him and I'm even MORE glad that he understood and took it so well – K

**(13:02) Okay. I'm still processing all the information you just delivered but yes, of course I'll be there. -B**

**(13:05) A very very tiny question, does he own a shotgun? - B**

(13:07) Blaine! Of course he does! - K

(13:08) but he doesn't know how to use it, so calm down, love. -K

(13:09) Seriously? I think everything's going to be alright. Come at around… 8? 7:30? Carole and Finn will be here too and they'll be excited to see you. As will I xxxxx- K

**(13:12) I love you, Kurt. and I love that you are not freaking out as much as I am. Yup, I'll see you at 7:45pm. I'll bring dessert and a bulletproof jacket. xxxxxx – B**

(13:15) Okay! Love you too. I have to turn off my phone, a consequence of my lies. I'm going to go knit xxxx – K

**(13:17) Are you Penelope, now? Go, knit me a jumper. Love u! - B**


	17. Is everything alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Kurt invited Blaine to have dinner with his family.  
> The actual dinner will be the next chapter. This is more like a filler one. Promise there is more to come sooner rather than later. Hope you guys like it and thank you for staying tuned!!
> 
> PS: I took the whole rose thing from a website called "The Almighty Guru". Yeah, I know. here's the link if you want to learn more: http://www.thealmightyguru.com/Pointless/Roses.html

Most of Blaine’s friends often came to him for advice; he was known as “the brave one”, “the sensible one”. Today he felt like he was far from any of those.

“Blaine, _I get it,_ you are nervous but bear in mind that they already know you”

“Yes, Wes, they know me; but as his _freaking_ maths teacher, not his boyfriend. I seem to sense a teeny-tiny change in dynamics, don’t you think?” he answered, eliciting a tiny moan at the end.

Blaine was furiously rummaging through his drawers, looking for _that one bowtie_. In the screen, Wes rubbed his eyes, tired of listening to his best friend continuously whining about the exact same thing for the past three hours.

“Blaine, because i’m your best friend and probably the only sane individual in this virtual room, i am obliged to tell you to GROW THE FUCK UP. Stop whining like a small child who just got his lollipop stolen. Close Skype; as a matter of fact, turn off your entire damn computer. Dress to the nines, smile all the way, explain only what they ask you and try and have a good time. You are in love with Kurt; he’s in love with you. That’s all that matters”. His best friend smiled through the screen and Blaine smiled back.

“Yes, yes. I guess you are right. I should seriously start getting ready because it’s already 5pm and I still have to get flowers and dessert”

"Aw, look at you, acting like a proper suitor who’s looking to ask for somebody’s hand in marriage” Wes said as he started cooing and making kissy faces.

“Okay, bye” Blaine said as he made a move to close his computer’s lid when Wes spoke again.

“I’m serious, Blaine. They all seem like really nice people, there’s nothing for you to be this nervous. Good luck, buddy! And if you need to run away and get out of the country, we could go to Chin-“

Blaine shut his laptop before Wes could even finish. Not a minute later his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_(17:06) Rude, Anderson – W_

**(17:08) Start packing, Wesley – B**

_(17:10) Always the drama queen! Go shower, I can smell you all the way from here – W_

**(17:12) For the record, I’m rolling my eyes. Bye, Wes. Thanks, really. – B**

_(17:15) Don’t mention it... Actually, do, do mention it. Better yet, mention it over drinks, you’re buying – W_

**(17:17) Bye, Wes! – B**

He pocketed his phone and turned on the radio to play while he showered; it usually relaxed him and relaxing was what Blaine particularly needed at the moment.

* * *

Not having his phone with him to pass the time wasn’t that much of an ordeal. Kurt occupied himself with tidying his room, preparing the house for Blaine’s arrival and deciding what he wanted to cook. He made a list of the things that he needed to pick up from the grocery store and headed to his car, knowing his father had told him to stay in but if they wanted to serve a good dinner, that didn’t consist of fried chicken from KFC, he was practically obliged to leave the house. Burt would understand.

He hopped inside his Navigator and drove the familiar Lima streets; he parked in the only empty spot left, grabbed his iPod, keys and locked the car. As he made his way inside the store he thought he’d seen a familiar figure in the distance but he quickly dismissed the idea, distracted by the first beats of his favourite song.

Kurt carelessly perused the store, grabbing the ingredients to cook his famous _Coq Au Vin_ ; he was selecting a couple of onions when he felt a not so gentle tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and met face to face with one Santana Lopez. He removed one earbud and waited till the Latina spoke.

“Hey, Hummel. Thought I saw you enter just before” she said, while loudly chewing gum.

“Hi, Santana. Yes, I am here. Did you need anything or can I resume my shopping?” Kurt asked; he truly didn’t have much time, it was already 4pm and he needed to start cooking as soon as possible if Blaine was to come at 7:30.

"Are we in a rush, lady?” she asked a little forcefully.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am in a rush so if you just let me get on with what I was doing, I’ll be grateful”

“Ooh, someone’s grown an attitude. Finally!”

“Give it a rest, Santana. I need to get going, bye” Kurt answered but as he started putting his earbud on again he heard Santana say something along the lines of “get back to Anderson”. “Did you say anything?” Kurt asked slightly blushing at the mention of his boyfriend.  

"Oh, Kurt. You are so cute. Really, i’m not kidding.  I should really teach you how to lie”

“What do you mean?”

“It shows in your face, you should really work on that though. Think of what would happen if Figgins found out! Or the teachers’ board!” she threatened him with a smile. Kurt tried to remain unfazed but eventually his facade fell

“I, I, I don’t know what you are talking about, okay? So just go, leave me alone” he finally put both his earbuds on and continued shopping, not turning back at the mention of his name, instead he raised the volume of his music and decided to leave this incident behind; he was not going to let her get beneath his skin and ruin his afternoon/night.

Tonight would probably be one of the most important nights of his life; yes, it might seem exaggerate but Kurt felt like this night would be a turning point, the all or nothing. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a tiny voice suggested him that he and Blaine could be forever; that Blaine could be the one; that introducing Blaine to his family as his boyfriend could eventually mean never introducing anyone else because Blaine was here to _stay_.

He giggled at the thought as he entered his house, juggling with all the bags and whatnot. He found Finn in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. He immediately dropped his utensils and helped Kurt fill the refrigerator with the new purchases; always the gentleman.

After they were finished, Kurt washed his hands, put on his apron and started peeling potatoes.

“So...” Finn started. “Blaine”

“Blaine” Kurt repeated, his voice showing no emotion.

"How did _that_ happen?” Finn said with a chuckle.

"Finn!”

“No, I mean, like, no, Kurt. I meant like, how did you even... how did you know that he liked you, like... he’s a teacher, Kurt, how do you, _how do you get to that conversation_?”

“I don’t know. I just... we started hanging out a lot, well not necessarily _out,_ but we spent a whole lot of time together with me doing the TA hours and also having him as a teacher. We chatted via Facebook and got to know each other. I realised I lo-liked him and he realised he liked me” Kurt blushed, focusing his entire attention to the potato in his hand, not even close to being completely peeled.

"So you seduced him?”

“Finn! It doesn’t work like that. Why are you even asking me these questions? Do you have to come clean about something? Perhaps a crush on Mrs. Pillsbury?” Kurt had heard Rachel complaining about Finn practically salivating over their counsellor a couple of weeks ago, he used it to try and deviate the conversation towards safer waters; at least, safer for him.

“How do you kno- No, Kurt, I was curious, I guess. I don’t know, I am your brother after all, i have the right to know” Finn said while he brushed off breadcrumbs from his shirt.

"I know, I know. But you already know Blaine, so it’s not going to be awkward or anything, right?” Kurt continued still peeling the same potato as before.

“No, of course it won’t! To tell you the truth, I liked him better than your other friend, Callum. Anyway, i’m gonna go shower. You’d better pass to a different potato if you want us to eat dinner _sometime close to tonight”_ his brother said, giving him his signature smirk.

He continued peeling, cutting and mixing ingredients. After everything was set and done, he left the chicken to finish cooking properly and went downstairs to take a shower and prepare for Blaine’s arrival.

Not a second after 7:30 the bell rang. Kurt practically launched himself to the door only to find himself not really knowing what he was seeing. Everything was green and splattered bits of yellow, pink and red. Behind the enormous bouquet of daisies, Blaine appeared, looking handsome as ever, wearing a white button-up with a green bowtie, grey skinny trousers and black shiny Oxfords; all matched with a beautiful black pea-coat and green scarf. It seemed as if he had jumped off of a VOGUE magazine. Dreamy.

“Hi, love” Blaine said, steam coming out of his mouth and little snowflakes adorning his perfectly styled hair.

“Hi” Kurt said, blushing. He went forward and pecked him on the lips. The second their lips met Kurt felt a rush of calmness and security wash over him. _Everything was going to be alright._ “Thank you for the flowers, baby!”

“Ehm, they... they are not for you? I... I-uh- brought them for Carole. The last time I was here she told me she was looking for plants that flower in winter so I bought her these. It’s a bouquet of Gerbera Daisies” Blaine explained as Kurt gave him the bouquet back and offered to take off his coat. “But don’t think I forgot about you” he said as a single, beautiful, red rose emerged from his back and ended on Kurt’s hand. “The florist told me that this flower is given to those who you want to show love and passion, people who you have great respect for, and those who have shown great courage. And I think you pretty much tick all the boxes” Blaine said as he dropped a bag on the floor and proceeded to remove his coat and hung it on the coat rack.

Kurt’s eyes were filled with tears. _Was this man even real?_

“Blaine...” Kurt said, his voice breaking due to the emotion. Someone cleared his throat behind them.

“Hello, Blaine” Burt said. Kurt quickly cleaned his face with the back of his sleeve and grabbed the bag on the floor and the single rose.

“Hello, Mr. Hummel” Blaine said; his voice wavered a little but, in this exact moment, Kurt thought his teacher was the one who was showing great courage. _Everything was going to be alright._


	18. Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coq Au Vin, declarations of love, Monopoly & heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has not been beta-ed yet so, you may find some spelling/grammar mistakes. Please bare with me, it's 3am and i'm editing from a shitty iPad!!  
> Apart from that, thank you for your constant support and for every comment this story has received!! Hope y'all had a fantastic Easter!  
> Stay tuned!!!  
> All the love ❤

_Everyone_ liked Blaine. He was funny, smart, witty and very respectful. All in all, he was really charming; he charmed his way into Carole by bringing her a bouquet of daisies; he charmed his way into Finn by talking to him about soccer, baseball and the occasional videogame. He still had to charm his way into Kurt’s father. It was no easy task.

Kurt thought that as everyone already knew Blaine from that dinner months ago everything would go smoother. Oh boy was he wrong.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel" 

"Glad you could make it" Burt said as he held out his hand, without correcting Blaine for being so formal. _Strange._

"Thank you for having me" Blaine replied, unsure of what to add. The tension could be cut with a knife. “I brought dessert. Kurt told me you are still taking care of your health so I also brought a sugar free lemon pie, I didn’t really know what you wanted or liked so I guessed based on Kurt’s taste” Blaine managed to say.

"Oh, Blaine. You didn’t have to! I’ll go put these in the freezer” Kurt said, lifting the bag in the air while smiling at his boyfriend. He cleared his throat and made his way to the kitchen, always glancing over his shoulder to see if Burt was already charging the shotgun.

“Blaine, dear, it’s so nice to see you again!” Carole said, welcoming Blaine into a tight embrace. “Lovely flowers you’ve brought me! A proper gentleman!” she said as she winked at him and stared at Burt. “Burt, you could learn from the boy, he brought flowers, _you know?_ Those plants that grow from the ground or trees and have petals? _Ever seen any?”_ she said mockingly.

Finn appeared from behind and patted Blaine's shoulder. "Time to choose sides, dude" he added.

Kurt awkwardly laughed and as he was about to save Blaine he heard his boyfriend speak. "I think flowers only represent a tiny part of what true affection one may feel for their significant other. I'm sure Mr. Hummel has shown you he loves and cherishes you in many other ways" he smiled.

Once again, as Kurt was about to begin talking, so as to finish this conversation (and the entire dinner for god's sake) as quickly as possible, his teacher continued with his speech, this time as if he was in another place, completely unaware of his surroundings. " _Heck"_ , he chuckled "If I could I'd give Kurt the _entire planet Earth_ but for now, a rose and all my love will do" Blaine said as he fixed his bowtie and finally realised where he was standing and who he was with. 

He wasn't expecting that. And to be honest, from everyone else's face, neither were they.

"That's beautiful, Blaine" Carole said, with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy you are _here_ ".

In some way, Kurt felt as if Carole's words didn't only refer to here as _in this moment in this house about to have dinner_ but here as _in Kurt's life;_ as in their life. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Hummel. I'm happy to be _here_ too" Blaine replied as he sheepishly glanced at his boyfriend.  Kurt gave one clap so as to call everyone's attention and commanded them to go sit at the table while he finished the final touches of the _Coq Au Vin_. Burt and Carole followed Finn and Blaine stayed behind a bit.

"I'm sorry, Kurt" Blaine started as they entered the kitchen. "I'm such a sap!" 

"What? Why?" he said as he prepared the plates. 

"That whole speech about the flowers and all. I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable and as much as I liked Carole's reaction I bet your father wanted to strangle me to death with the bouquet of daisies"

"First of all, strangling you to death with a daisy would've been _very_ hard. Second of all, have you taken any sort of pill, drug or strange liquid lately?" Kurt said as he dropped the spoon he was serving the sauce with in the sink and grabbed a very bewildered Blaine by the shoulders. " _what are you even saying_! Blaine, that was one of the most beautiful things I've heard and probably one of the most beautiful thiings anyone has ever said to me! The fact that you are so open about your affection to me... I'm still amazed at how lucky I am to have you in my life and to have you _actually wanting to stay beside me_. It's not everyday that you find someone who just... I don't know... Clicks? Yes, clicks. You of all people should know that. I feel it: we click. So, do please stop apologizing, you are wonderful, this _Coq Au Vin_ is wonderful and our life together will be wonderful"

"But what about your dad?" Blaine said, emotion still showing in his voice.

"He is harmless. Let us pass this dinner and after that, we'll see. Besides, didn't you see him while you were talking about the flowers? He was definitely teary eyed"

"You think?" Blaine said, excitement taking over.

"Are you happy you made my father cry? Geez, Blaine" Kurt joked. Blaine, on the other hand, was white as a sheet. "Jesus Christ, Blaine, I was joking" he added as he pecked him on the lips. "We are in this together. I mean it, no matter what happens, I love you" he said, a more serious tone now.  

"I know, okay, I love you too" Blaine replied, inhaling deeply.  

"C'mon love, grab that saucer and the potatoes and let's go see what the future has for us".

* * *

Blaine was still alive; two legs, two arms, both his eyes, ears and every toe and finger still attached to his body. Things were looking good. At least until now.

Kurt's _Coq Au Vin_ was marvelous (of course). After a brief round of applause for Kurt's cooking skills they proceded to eat. Everyone was pretty quiet except for Finn who kept moaning with every bite he took. It was strange for Kurt not to be yelling at his brother to _"please Finn, behave_ " but as he looked at his boyfriend he found the younger boy looked pleased with himself. As he was staring at him, Kurt met his eyes and gave him a warm smile which he rapidly returned.

"So, Blaine, what are your intentions with Kurt?"

"Dad!"

"Burt!"

Blaine almost choked. He started coughing and gasping for air until Finn hit him hard in the back and he regained his composture. He drank an entire glass of water and fixed his bowtie.

"I... I-um"

"Blaine, are you alright? Dad, do you want to kill him?!" Kurt rose from his seat and kneeled next to Blaine. "Do you need anything?" he asked him. Blaine nodded and told Kurt everything was fine.  Finn was struggling not to laugh and Carole was throwing figurative knives at Burt. 

"Everything's fine, I'm sorry. It was very rude of me" Blaine apologized as Kurt made his way to his seat again. "I was a little bit taken by surprise that's all"

"Of course you were, I'm sorry" Carole apologised; Burt was unshaken.

Blaine cleared his throat. _Don't mess this up, Anderson._

"I don't have any _intention_ with Kurt" Blaine started, "All I have is certainty" he stated, staring straight at Kurt.

He cleared his throat once again and staring directly at Burt, continued, "Certainty that I love him; that he makes me happy; that _I_ can make _him_ happy; that it's his smile what I want to see when I go to sleep and it's his laugh what I want to hear when I wake up; certainty that even though things will be hard for us and maybe society will try to put us down, Kurt is a strong man and we will strive to do the best we can for ourselves and for the family we'll want to build together. I don't expect things to be easy; I don't expect the world to be a bed of roses but if I have learnt something from your son is that he who wants to succeed, has to dream; he who wants to achieve true happiness has to dare to be happy. And God knows that beside him, I dare to be" Blaine said, suddenly overwhelmed as the realisation of what he had just said hit him. He stared at the floor and fixed his napkin. 

"I never doubted you, Blaine. From the first moment I saw you, all those months back, I knew you were special and I knew you'd bring joy to my family. I admire any human who can own up to his feelings and voice them as freely as you have done today. I can assure you things aren't going to be easy but I can also assure you that you will find in this family, _your family_ , love, compassion and true kindness. Thank you for loving my son, Blaine" Burt said as he got up and signaled Blaine to come to him. 

Kurt at this moment was full on crying, holding Carole's hand as Blaine approached Burt, who quickly grabbed the younger man and embraced him.

"Welcome to the family!" Burt declared as Blaine cried tears of joy.

* * *

After that emotional ordeal, dinner went by smoothly. They had dessert, they cracked jokes, saw family pictures and played Monopoly, even though Finn argued that it was not a good idea seeing as the game was practically never ending. Eventually, Kurt declared it was time to end it; it so happened to be that he was the one with most properties and money. _Cheeky boy._

Kurt had gone to his room for a moment so Blaine quietly excused himself to go the toilet while Burt and Carole made their way to the kitchen to do the dishes and Finn finished tidying up the living room.  To his surprise, Kurt was waiting for him inside.

"I don't think your dad will want to find us here" Blaine said while staring at his boyfriend's eyes which were darker than before.

"I really don't care what he wants right now, I only know what _I_ want" 

"And what is that exactly?" Blaine replied, slowly trapping Kurt between himself and the front of the sink. 

" _You_ "  In one swift motion, Kurt had turned them, trapping Blaine against the sink as he devoured his boyfriend's lips.  "God, Blaine, the way you talk" Kurt said between kisses.

Everything was warm, hot even. All he could taste was his student and the soft moans he was elliciting were enough to drive him over the edge. 

"Kurt, love, we need to stop. We still have to get out of here and actually sit in front of your parents" Blaine tried to get some sense into him but Kurt seemed lost in lust.

"I don't care. I want you, Blaine. I want you..." he said, Kissing every visible part of Blaine's skin. "I want you inside me" he whispered. Blaine gasped.

"God, Kurt" Blaine tried to slow things down, knowing everyone in the living room would start to suspect if they were both taking so long to return. They finally separated.  "Kurt, come to my apartment tonight"

"I'm still grounded"

"Dammit"

"I can try and ask my dad if he'd let me. I can even try and convince Carole to help" 

"Okay. Anything as long as it's not a lie"

"Promise"

"Okay, I'll go first. You wait five minutes, fix your hair and I'll meet you downstairs"

"Great, okay"

As Kurt was about to leave, he turned around and grabbed Blaine's hands. "What you said, earlier. I-" Kurt swallowed. "I love you, Blaine. _You_ are my certainty; you are my sunshine. I love you"  He pecked him on the lips and left.

Blaine chuckled and stared at himself in the mirror. What was he even doing in the bathroom? Oh! Yes! He _really_ needed to pee.

* * *

Convincing Burt took a lot less effort than he had suspected. Apparently, he was still smitten with Blaine's words so there were two options: a) he hadn't _fully_ comprehended the intention behind Kurt and Blaine's request; or b) he had comprehended and had decided to let it slide. Kurt wasn't sure which one he preferred.

At about one in the morning, both Kurt and Blaine were inside the latter's appartment, only wearing their underwear.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. "I don't think I've ever been more sure about anything in my life. Well except the fact that I'm _madly_ in love with you” Kurt smiled, his uneasiness visible behind his blushed cheeks.

"We don't need to rush into anything, love. We've already discussed this" 

"I'm sure, Blaine" Kurt said, taking a step forward. Blaine met him halfway, grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, embracing him while gently caressing his arms. 

After some time, Blaine's hand went from his arm across his chest and began to pet the sparse hairs there. Kurt's breath hitched and he fought to keep his heartbeat under control, sure that his teacher would feel it and know how he's affecting him. When Blaine's lips touched the side of his neck, he started feeling a warm, buzzing sensation in his lower belly and instinctively tried to get closer to his teacher.  Blaine's hand moved over to gently pinch one of his nipples. Kurt was unable to control the sound that came out of his mouth or the way his hips were backing down in search of friction. 

As Blaine continued to practically torture his nipple, he threw his head back against his shoulder and let out a long moan; sensing this as a sign of approval from Kurt, his fingers abandoned the now-stiff nub and moved slowly across his chest to start in on the other one.

"Blaine" Kurt managed to say. His teacher, completely focused on the task in front of him, proceded to softly pat Kurt's growing bulge and started a smooth caressing rhythm over his pants. All of a sudden, Kurt turned around and leaned in to kiss him; he could feel Blaine's hard-on pressing on his thigh.  Blaine deepened the kiss and began to rock against his student with a gentle rhythm while his fingers found Kurt's nipple again.

Blaine's tongue thrusted into his mouth and he groaned around it—loudly. He felt him smile against his lips.

"I love you, Kurt. Are you okay?" Blaine said, still caressing Kurt's chest.

"I'm more than okay. I love you. I want..."

"Tell me, tell me what do you want" Blaine said, panting.

" _I want you to make love to me_ " 


	19. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a many splendored thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> THIS CHAPTER IS RATED EXPLICIT, NC-17, R, M, and whatever else rating you want.  
> If you don't enjoy this then you can stop reading when you find this little symbol: (*)
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments and for taking the time to read this story!  
> All the love,

“The whole concept of the _first time_ is overrated, Mr. Schue” Santana said a couple of weeks back, “the idea that the first time you bang someone is special or has characteristics that differentiate it from the regular ruffling of the sheets is idiotic”

This whole conversation had begun after Mr. Schuester had decided that talking about feelings and relationships was the best idea for a Thursday afternoon. “Love Songs” was the topic for today’s lesson and all Kurt could think of was Blaine.

Obviously they had discussed the whole “when are we going to make _it_ ” and Blaine had been a total gentleman when discussing it and every time things seemed to be getting out of hand between them, they would take a break and think or do something else. 

But, as weeks passed, Kurt felt he needed _more_.

It’s funny to think how much Kurt had progressed in that area: at first, he thought the touch of the fingertips was as sexy as it could get and now, here he was, in the middle of Glee Club lusting over his Maths teacher.

“Well, Santana, for me it wasn’t overrated. Mike and I had been talking about it and when we finally did it we felt wonderful and in harmony with each other. I felt like I fell in love with him all over again” Tina said, as he held Mike’s hand. What a cute couple.

Kurt smiled at Tina’s memory and also wondered why they were having this conversation in front of Mr. Schuester, but as he continued paying attention to her, he met eyes with Santana, sitting right behind Tina, who was practically staring daggers at him; she gave him her signature smirk and raised her hand. Kurt, as if knowing what was coming, fixed his silk tie and played with the antennae of his butterfly brooch.  

“Aw, how cute, Tina. Go write a poem” she sneered, “maybe it all depends on the person you are having sex with, for example, like if I were to have my first time with someone who is far more experienced than me, or I don’t know… older” as she said the last word she stared straight at him, “I’d probably be very nervous and would not enjoy it that much. One has to have control over the situation, otherwise is a bummer. Does anyone have an opinion on this… Kurt?”

“I don’t”

“You don’t what?”

“Have an opinion on this”

“Oh, right, right, Kurt is the fair virgin maiden” she added, as she searched in her fellow Glee clubbers for a teammate. She found none.

“Stop it, Santana! You are a bitch, you’ve always been a bitch, and if you are so bitter about life go have at it with someone else and not my brother” Finn shouted.

“Are you _yelling_ at me?” Santana said as she rose from her chair and started making advances towards Finn.

“SANTANA. THAT’S ENOUGH” Mr. Schuester _(finally)_ said.

“We’ll change the subject now. But I’d like to explain something to you guys: first of all, the meaning of the whole thing depends on whoever is taking an active part on it. Neither Santana nor Tina have the absolute truth in this or in any matter related to love and relationships. Nothing is more complex and at the same time as simple as love is. There is no “right time” to your first time or to your first love or whatever. You are the judges of your own lives, so don’t ever let anyone tell you what to do or how to do it. Learn to do it your way”

Rachel was teary-eyed and so was Brittany and Sam. It was the first time that Mr. Schuester’s advice was actually… a good piece of advice. That was certainly a _first time._

“Now, to what is actually our subject, I’d like to tell you that we are going to have a visitor in a couple of weeks. I don’t know if any of you is familiar with Blaine? Well, actually, Mr. Anderson, the new Maths teacher?” A couple of them nodded, Santana snorted and Kurt… well Kurt was torn between dying and jumping off of his seat in joy.

He knew Blaine had formed a sort of friendship with the man and he was happy about it; being the only young teacher in a school full of… well, carcasses, was difficult, he was glad Blaine had managed to surround himself with good people. They might become useful someday.

“Well, he’s a Dalton Academy alumni and he was the lead singer on their acapella group, The Warblers, so I thought it would be a good idea to have him perform and then give us a few tips on performance and feeling. I know it’s too early still to be thinking about this, but I know some of you miss the first week after the Christmas’ break as you are on vacation or whatever and I wouldn’t like for you to miss it!”

“Well, we surely know Lady Hummel won’t want to miss it”

Kurt’s face went white, well, white _r_. Everyone stared at Santana, what was she even doing? Why was she so enthralled in making Kurt’s day (life?) miserable?

“Santana, what’s wrong with you today?” Mercedes asked, turning around to face her.

Mr. Schuester took a deep breath as if wanting to begin speaking but Santana cut him.

“Are you kidding? Everyone knows Kurt’s got the hots for that Anderson-being. Don’t act so surprised! Haven’t you seen him lately?”

“Santana, enough” Mr. Schuester said.

Kurt didn’t know what to do; however he reacted he’d give away his secret. It’s not only that he has the hots for that Anderson-being… he’s in love with the Anderson-being!

Wow, love.

That memory brought him back to where he was standing. Only in his underwear. In the middle of Blaine’s living room.

* * *

 

“ _I want you to make love to me_ ”

Blaine’s eyes went wide for a moment and then turned softer; he was positively purring right now.

“Are you sure?” he asked, not wanting to feel like Kurt was being pressured. They both had talked this out but he was a gentleman and to be quiet honest, he loved Kurt very much and didn’t want to do anything to hurt him or even make him the slightest uncomfortable.

“Yes, love, I’m certain” Kurt answered, grabbing Blaine’s hand and guiding him to his bedroom.

They stood on each side of the bed and stared at each other. Blaine took condoms and a bottle of lube out of his bedside table and threw them on top of the bed. At the same time, they took off their underwear and continued looking at each other; drinking it all in.

“The truth is I've wanted to feel you inside me ever since the first time you kissed me. I've dreamt of and longed for the moment you take me. But there's something else I want to try first." Kurt said, surprising Blaine with the control and fierceness of his voice. Where was the Kurt that had been nervous of taking his shirt off?

Kurt climbed on the bed and Blaine met him halfway. While on their knees, they embraced each other for what felt like forever until Blaine started caressing his neck and kissing his shoulders. He obviously went for the softer, more romantic situation; apparently his boyfriend had other ideas.

Something inside Kurt ignited; he grabbed his boyfriend’s face and started kissing him as if it were no tomorrow. Up from there it escalated pretty quickly. **(*)**

Kurt squirmed in his lover's arms and Blaine smiled and let himself be pushed flat on his back. He licked his way from his teacher’s neck to his nipples and further down. Blaine was in heaven; he knew if he looked down and saw what Kurt was doing he could come in that instant.  
  
Blaine moaned in desperation when his lover paused to admire him and breathe heavily on his cock. "Please, sweetheart, please suck me. Fuck!" The last word came out as a long groan when Kurt dived in and ran his tongue over the most sensitive part.  
  
No amount of watching porn and reading erotic stories could prepare him once again for the awesome reality of being sucked off by Kurt. The softness of his lips, God.

“Kurt, love, oh my god”

Kurt suckled and moaned and rubbed and squeezed and drooled. He switched to licking up and down the whole length, but nothing compared to sliding his lips down over the warm throbbing column of flesh and hearing his lover whimper with pleasure.  
  
"Ummffff"

With a soft _bop!_ Kurt released Blaine, kissing his way to the older man’s neck as he straddled him.

They both needed friction but Blaine knew he wouldn’t last one simple touch after what Kurt had just done. Boy, this man!

He quickly turned them around, leaving Kurt underneath him. They continued feverishly kissing, each trying to out-do one another, fighting for dominance as their cocks touched each time Kurt rocked his hips.

“Blaine I- jesus, I need you”

“Yes, yes, baby, I’m here”

“Please, Mr. Anderson”

Blaine went mad; he grabbed Kurt’s wrists and put them behind his head, holding him down against the mattress. He teased Kurt’s nipples with his mouth, biting, sucking, marking him all over.

Kurt moaned and moaned and moaned, rendering himself entirely to pleasure.

“Do you like your teacher sucking your nipples?”

Kurt growled and Blaine kissed him, biting his lower lip.

Suddenly, Blaine let Kurt’s hands free and sat upright, next to Kurt’s body who in return lay sideways and looked at him as if saying _is this it?_

“Oh, love, I'm not done with you yet. I'm going to play with this cute little ass” he said as he grabbed Kurt’s butt “until you beg me to fuck you. I’m going to make love to you in every way we can think of”

He didn’t really know if Kurt liked the dirty talk, but he had dropped some words here and there every once in a while. Kurt’s response surprised him.

“Please, Mr. Anderson, fuck me, please”

Blaine roughly turned Kurt on his stomach and massaged his ass. He dropped a good amount of lube and put it on one of his fingers, finding his way into Kurt’s puckered entrance, teasing it gently with small circles while spreading lube. Kurt gasped in surprise. Blaine took this as a _please continue_ and pressed it against his entrance. Just penetrating, not going deep, but firing up the nerve endings which he knew would get Kurt crazy.  
  
"Oh shit, I" Kurt managed to say. Blaine kept pressing until his whole finger was inside, his entire knuckle disappearing inside Kurt’s body, the lube helping him. He knew it would hurt like hell, but he’d wait till Kurt had adjusted. A minute passed.

“More, please, Blaine”

He continued playing with one finger, teasing, taking it out and going at it again. He coated a second finger with lube and inserted it as well, stretching Kurt.

Kurt was whimpering and it took all inside Blaine not to keep going harder, but it was Kurt’s first time, they would have many more nights and days to pleasure each other in every way.

Blaine added a third finger and by this moment, Kurt was pushing against his boyfriend’s hand, searching for more.  
  
"Please, Blaine. I need you inside me so badly. I love you."

Kurt let his lover manhandle him over on his front and eagerly spread his legs, when Blaine pulled on his hips to get his ass in position. More fingers with lube preparing and stretching, and all the time kisses and caresses of his thighs, buttocks, back and neck. As Blaine predicted Kurt ended up pleading for his teacher to take him and he felt no shame over being desperately eager to be fucked.  
  
Blaine gently guided him to lie on his back and took a few moments to put on a condom and add more lube to his already fully erect cock. "I want to see you, when we make love for the first time" he said, with the softest of voices.

Kurt agreed wholeheartedly as he spread his legs and whimpered, his heated blue orbs staring into Blaine’s hazel brown ones.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, yes my love, I am”

Their gazes never faltered as the older man slicked up his cock and slowly pressed inside his virgin boyfriend.  
  
Kurt had read plenty of stories about the pain of penetration but, surprisingly, his body welcomed the intrusion and the thick shaft filling his ass brought nothing except an exquisite joy. Blaine, polite as ever, stopped once his cock was full inside Kurt, waiting for his boyfriend to get used to the feeling.

Once Kurt had opened his eyes again, having closed them before, he carefully withdraw from his boyfriend and pushed inside him once more, this time a little harder. He could feel Kurt’s cock leaking precum, his entire body vibrating.

“Harder, please” Kurt pleaded. Blaine conceded.

Blaine’s naked torso was raised above him on two strong arms, and his lover was looking down at him with hazel eyes full of desire and love. Kurt tore away his gaze and dropped it down to their joined bodies to see his legs spread wide, accommodating Blaine's hips as the larger man thrust into him, again and again, harder each time. Back up to the handsome face, taking time to admire and touch abs, pecs and dark chest hair shining with sweat, tracing the broad shoulders and muscular arms of his lover.  
  
"So hot, so tight. It's too good. I'm not going to last." The strain in Blaine's voice told Kurt how close he was. "I love you, Kurt." The intense hazel eyes closed for a moment, and Kurt pulled his teacher down and kissed him. As his cock was trapped between their stomachs, he instinctively bucked up in time with the rhythmic thrusts of his lover. His hands grabbed Blaine's ass to keep him close enough to grind against.  
  
"I'm there, just let go. Please. I love you, Blaine. Oh god yes, Yes _. UGH YES."_

Kurt obviously had never known how loud he could get. But having his Maths’ teacher, his loving boyfriend, swell and come inside him in wet pulses, just as this same man jacked him off, he fell over the edge and unloaded between them, causing both men to elicit cries of pure enjoyment. Blaine continued pounding into Kurt, finishing his orgasm; he fell on top of Kurt, his member now flaccid. His face was hidden against Kurt’s neck and he was mumbling and panting heavily as they slowly came down from the heights of passion. Kurt had nothing to say. If this was what sex was like, he'd never get enough.

If this was what _making love_ with Blaine was like, he was _abso-fucking-lutely_ he’d never get enough.

 


	20. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine, klaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for taking so long to upload. Life.   
> Songs used:   
> All of Me - John Legend  
> I Have Nothing - Whitney Houston
> 
> I used those two songs thinking of the Glee versions. Either way, they are awesome so do yourself a favor and listen to them.

Nobody told Kurt there was a tiny _thing_ called _lust;_ nobody told him that after a taste of Blaine, he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about him, dreaming about him and, worst of all, _wanting him._ ALL THE GODDAMN TIME.

After the first time, something changed between them, they moved at the exact same rhythm, as if they weren’t already in sync. The love they had professed to each other only grew stronger, more passionate, fiercer and against all odds.

It was the final Glee practice before Christmas’ break and Kurt woke up feeling anxious and... _warm_ (Would he ever get used to the feeling of waking up next to Blaine?). He kissed his boyfriend’s temple and got up. He had to take a shower and head straight to school, before him, so as to not raise suspicions.

When he got out of the shower, the smell of toast and coffee finished waking him up.

‘Good morning, love’ Blaine said, with a raspy voice. ‘How did you sleep?’ he poured two cups of coffee.

‘Hey’ said Kurt softly as he approached him and pecked him on the lips ‘I slept really good, as it always is next to you’

‘I like romantic Kurt in the mornings’

‘Only in the mornings?’

‘In the morning, the afternoon, the evening, at night, every day, forever’

‘You are very charming this morning too’   

‘I am charming every morning, I beg your pardon!” Blaine said jokingly

‘Just let me taste this toast and I’ll give you my verdict’ Kurt said as he took a bite. It was delicious. ‘Okay, you passed’. Blaine did a happy dance which made Kurt laugh, trying not to spit all his food.

‘Alright, so, just a few days left of school, how do you feel?’ Blaine asked.

‘Fine, I guess. I’m really looking forward to the break, we can spend time together, enjoy the snow, movies, hot chocolate, Christmas. I feel it’s going to be a very good end of the year’ Blaine was about to speak when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID; his entire face changed.  

‘Oh, I have to take this’ he sprinted out of the kitchen. ‘Hey, how are you? Yes, he is in the other room, no prob-’ he closed the door and the house was silent once again.

Kurt felt something weird inside him but decided to not pay it much mind, it was probably Mr. Schue for the “surprise” Glee thing or one of his friends... Wes, was it? But why did Kurt have to be in a different room? Yes, they did have separate spaces, it’s healthy, but it all felt strange.

The call took longer than Kurt expected and by the time he had to leave, Blaine was still on the phone. He hesitated but knocked on Blaine’s door.

“Blai-“ Blaine opened the door before Kurt finished speaking.

‘Kurt, sorry, I know you need to go. We’ll see each other there, alright? Love you” he pecked him on the lips and closed the door again.

_Okay. Weird. Something must be happening... but why doesn’t he tell me?_

He gathered his things, put Blaine’s unfinished breakfast and his stuff in the sink and left. He got into his car, put the Wicked soundtrack on and headed off to school.

* * *

 

McKinley’s students were very enthusiastic when it came to decorating for any holiday. Be it Halloween, Thanksgiving or Christmas, the school went all the way. One would think the gigantic budget the decorating committee had could be split into two and give the other part to the Glee Club, but no, having tinsel and fake Christmas’ presents inside the bathroom slots was a basic necessity.

However, the decorations made his heart warmer and he felt a little better with the world. He still couldn’t shake off the unsavoury feeling from earlier but it would all probably be fine. It _had_ to be. Things were great, they clicked, they understood each other... they _loved_ each other. He wanted Blaine, physically, emotionally, with every fibre of his being, forever. He wanted to wake up next to him, go to sleep next to him, kiss only him and love only him. Was it too early to say his Math teacher was the love of his life? Was it irrational? Was it good, bad?

But... he always had this teeny tiny voice inside his head telling him that Blaine was too good for him, that he was surely going to leave him for someone else, more interesting than him, more beautiful and older. These thoughts made him sad but they also made him realise that maybe the end of their fantasy world was coming to an end, especially after that phone call. He had to speak to Blaine.

His train of thought was cut by a high-pitched squeak.

‘Kurt! I’m so glad you’re here early! I’ve been meaning to talk to you!” Rachel said, dragging behind her an already fed up Mercedes.

‘Hey Boo’ Mercedes said.

‘Hello, ladies. How are you both on this fine morning?’

‘Mercedes is fine, I’m fine, are you fine? I hope you are because as you know today’s the last Glee practice before Christmas’ break and I was thinking maybe we could arrange a little number for our fellow glee-clubbers and show them who should get the main solo in next year’s competition. I was thinking I could take the lead and you can sing in the background, I have the choreography designed and we can talk costumes over lunch and-‘

‘RACHEL. OH. MY. GOD. Do you _ever_ stop talking?’ Mercedes said. Kurt had stopped paying attention at “little number”.

‘Rachel, it’s 8 freaking a.m., can you be a little less intense? I’m still trying to wake up, thank you’

‘Ugh, you guys never listen to my ideas. I thought it would be a good one, seeing as we’ve barely sang together and the year’s coming to an end and... and...” Rachel sniffled and a single tear drop fell on her right cheek.

‘Rachel... it’s not that we don’t think it’s a good idea’ Kurt started saying, meanwhile Mercedes was behind Rachel making signs for him to stop talking, God knows what giving hopes to Rachel ended up bringing to them. ‘It’s just that it’s too early and we both just got to school. Maybe we can talk about it in the next break? Bye’

He continued his walk to his locker and there was Callum, with two cups of coffee in his hands.

‘Hello, old bean’

‘Hello... old bean? What have you been drinking?’ Kurt said, taking one of the cups off of his friend’s hand.

‘it’s an old saying we have in England. How are you this fine morning?’ Callum looked at him as if trying to decipher something. Kurt felt as if he was being scrutinised, maybe he was.

‘My morning was okay, woke up, had breakfast, drove here and here I am, _old bean’_ Kurt said sarcastically.

Callum eyed him up and down. ‘Something’s funny about you’

Kurt got a little nervous, thinking maybe Callum had somehow found out about Blaine and him.

‘Funny haha or funny peculiar?’ asked Kurt, as nonchantaly as he could.

‘Peculiar. You seem different’

Kurt remained silent, fearing any word would give him away.

‘but it’s a good different though, you have a certain glow about you’

‘I can assure you it’s not a pregnancy glow’ Kurt joked, self-defence mechanisms activated ‘but really, Cal, nothing’s changed. It’s the same old me, still waiting for Christmas to come and still waiting for high school to end’

‘You shouldn’t let that define you’

‘What?’

‘High school ending. Don’t see that as your main goal because if you put too many expectations and then it doesn’t live up to them, you’re going to feel really bad. It’s like falling but from a much higher height’

‘Hold it there, _old bean, it’s_ only 8:15, I haven’t even finished my coffee and you are talking to me about this, too  early, your Highness, too early’ he said, jugging down the last sip of his mocha coffee. What Callum had said resonated around his head but he stored it inside his mind in a space aimed for further research.

‘Okay, _darling_. Let’s go to our next class, shall we?’ Cal grabbed his and Kurt’s books and started to their classroom. Kurt followed behind.

World History was one of Kurt’s favourite subjects; he liked learning about courageous and honourable men and women who had fought for their countries, for their beliefs; men and women who had left a mark on the world, whose names everyone knows.

They were currently learning about Italian urbanism, the Medici, Florence, the start of the Renaissance era... what a fantastic period! Yes, there was no electricity, people died from colds and homosexuality was a crime but it was where Western civilization started, where so many stories began, where so many love affairs (even ones pretty scandalous involving royalty) started... what if Blaine and him had lived in those times?

He was in the middle of daydreaming about palaces and knights and white horses when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced around to see if the teacher was staring at him (or anyone, for that matter) and saw his notifications.

**4 new messages**

One second after, another 2 messages arrived.

**(09:05) hey love – B**

**(09:05) i’m sorry we couldn’t say goodbye properly, I had to take that call – B**

**(09:05) i just got to the school, i’m in the parking lot. You’re in class, right? – B**

**(09:06) if you want you can come just for a minute, we can meet in my office, do you have a pass? – B**

**(09:06) or if it’s too much trouble for you, forget about it, we’ll see each other in the afternoon – B**

**(09:06) I love you, have a good day xx – B**

_(09:09) I’m going xx – K._

Kurt didn’t have to think twice. He started coughing really loudly which made his teacher stop speaking.

‘Kurt are you alright?’ she asked, coming up to him.

‘I don’t feel so well, can I leave?’ he lied.

‘Yes, yes, you can, I’ll write you a pass. Go to the nurse, will you? Callum will go with you’ she said as she started scribbling in a pink paper.

_CALLUM, NO, SHIT._

‘it’s okay, I can go alone, I’ll just go outside to get some fresh air, that’s all I need’ Kurt got up, he slowly got his things together, taking even longer to keep the façade up, and exited the room.

He went to the bathroom, in case someone followed him or decided to check on him. Thank Jesus he did that.

‘Kurt, ‘s everything okay?’ Callum asked.

‘Yes, Cal, i’m okay, I got a little nauseated and tried to hide the heaving. Maybe it was the coffee, I always have to eat something before drinking it. Go back to class’

‘Are you sure? Don’t be embarrassed, if you have a problem you can let me know, I won’t laugh’ he said.

‘Cal, believe me, i’m okay. I’ll see you at lunch’

Callum walked to the door but didn’t leave. ‘I know something’s wrong with you, mate. There’s something you are hiding from me but as the gentleman I am, I won’t push you. I just hope you’ll come round sometime and talk to me. I know I may have scared you with that kiss but rest assured I won’t let my feelings come between us. You were my first friend here and I care about you. I wish you could see that’

‘Cal, I-‘ Kurt’s words were cut by the door closing.

_Dammit, not again._

He waited a bit longer in the bathroom, checked himself in the mirror and made his way to his boyfriend’s office. The hallways were already filling up with anxious students waiting to catch a bit of snow in the break before returning to class, so he had to make it look as if he had an appointment with _Mr. Anderson._

* * *

 

He knocked on the door with a funny melody.

‘Yes, come in” Blaine’s voice came from inside.

Kurt opened the door but only popped his head inside ‘I’m sorry, Mr. Anderson, were you busy?’ he spoke a little too loud, just in case anyone came that way. He saw Blaine shuffling in his seat at being called Mr. Anderson. Kurt stored that piece of information inside his brain to analyse it later. ‘I had a question about the exercises you left us for after the Christmas’ break’

‘Yes, Kurt, no problem, I was finishing grading some papers, come in’ Blaine beckoned Kurt inside; he closed the door and locked it behind him. Luckily, the blinds were down.

‘Hi love, I’m sorry for this morning’ Blaine said inbetween kisses, ‘I thought it wasn’t going to take that long’

‘It’s alright. Was it something serious? Can I help you?’ Blaine let go of Kurt and sat down again.

‘N-n-no,  it’s.. nothing, don’t worry’ he stuttered.

‘You know that if you tell me not to worry, I worry even more?’

‘Yes, but believe me, nothing to worry. How did you get out of class?’ he asked as he took a chair and put it next to him ‘Come sit here’.

Kurt did as he was asked, ‘I said I wasn’t feeling okay. The teacher loves me so she didn’t ask too many questions. She did send me to the school nurse, apparently I’m in need of a doctor’ Kurt said, surprisingly (at least for him) seductive.

‘Are you now? Do you have a particular one in mind?’ Blaine asked as he turned Kurt’s chair to face him, pulling him closer. Kurt could feel his teacher’s breath against his.

‘as a matter of fact , i do. The thing is... i don’t know if he’s licensed practitioner’

‘What symptoms do you have?’ Blaine said, as he took Kurt’s bowtie off and unbuttoned the first buttons of his beige shirt.

‘I have a... sore throat’

‘Aha’ Blaine said as he placed tiny kisses along Kurt’s neck. ‘What else?’

‘One of my ears hurts’ he added. Blaine bit and sucked Kurt’s right earlobe, as he continued massaging his neck up and down.

‘Continue, Mr. Hummel’ Kurt couldn’t even breathe. What was it with Blaine in this office? It was as if being here triggered something inside him, a thirsty, lust-filled beast.

‘My chest... my, ‘ Kurt thought for a moment but as he met Blaine’s darkened eyes, any rational decision flew out of his mind. Now all he wanted was to feel and satisfy Blaine. Who was this person? His body ached to be closer to his teacher. He was a bit surprised to find that he rather enjoyed the idea of risk being caught. He had done a bit of research and there were certain things he wanted to try. ‘My nipples, my nipples itch’ Kurt said, as he guided Blaine’s  left hand to his half erect right nipple. He moaned.

‘Oh, Kurt’ Blaine moaned inside his boyfriend’s mouth, kissing him as if his life depended on it. ‘What do you want?’

‘You, you, all of you. Now’ Kurt pleaded, any sort of anger or doubt he had felt this morning vanished between gropes and kisses. ‘I want you to fuck me’

‘Nngh, love’ Blaine managed to say before being yanked up by a very _excited_ Kurt. They continued kissing, licking, tasting against Blaine’s desk, anticipation (and other things) growing rapidly. Kurt unbuckled his teacher’s belt and dropped his trousers, along with his underwear down; he did the same to himself and turned around.

Apparently, not only Blaine was affected by this office: Kurt was on fire; he _had_ to have Blaine at that exact moment. He remembered his boyfriend’s reaction to being called Mr. Anderson and decided to give it a try.

‘Come on, Mr. Anderson... don’t keep me waiting’ Kurt said as he pressed himself against Blaine’s body, their cocks rubbing together.

‘Kurt, what you do to me’ Blaine turned around and dig out of the last drawer a small bottle of lube and a condom.

Kurt applied some lube to his hand, grabbed Baine’s cock and gave it a few experimental pumps before beginning jacking him off.

‘I want you to fuck me against your desk, Mr. Anderson’ he asked, ‘I want you to come inside me’ he said it staring straight into Blaine’s eyes.

‘I love you, Kurt’ he said, kissing him fiercely, bitting his lower lip.

‘if you love me so much, make me feel good again’ Kurt purred.

Blaine, in one swift move, turned Kurt around, pressing his belly to the edge of the desk, leaving Kurt bending over; his ass up in the air. He rolled the condom on himself.

‘So, you want my cock inside you?’ Blaine whispered in his ear, caressing his butt cheeks.

‘Yes’ Kurt breathed, feeling the ghost of a couple of fingers on his skin. Blaine put lube on his fingers and his cock and started pumping it.

‘If you want that, you’re going to have to be very quiet’ with his free hand he pressed one finger into Kurt’s entrance which made the younger boy moan, his own wetness and the silkiness of the lube made everything smooth and warm ‘Are you  going to be quiet for me?’ Blaine asked.

‘Yes, Mr. Anderson’ Blaine inserted his entire finger and started stretching Kurt’s hole. He added a second finger and started going at it faster. Kurt suppressed his moans against his hand. ‘Do you like it, love?’

‘Yes, please, Blaine, please’

His teacher inserted a third finger and continued stretching him out. ‘Please, Mr. Anderson, please, i’m ready’

Blaine took his fingers out and positioned himself perfectly behind Kurt. ‘Are you alright, love?’ Blaine whispered.

‘Yes, honey’ Kurt replied.

‘Tell me if it hurts’ he said, teasing Kurt’s hole with the tip of his cock.

‘okay, now please, Mr. Anderson, please fuck me’

Blaine did as he was commanded and inserted his whole cock inside his boyfriend. Everything was warm, wet. He didn’t move, letting Kurt adjust to it. After a couple of minutes, Kurt spoke.

‘You can move now, please’

Blaine started thrusting in and out of his student slowly until he felt Kurt trying to make him go deeper so he did exactly that. He pounded Kurt’s ass, each time harder than the last; he could feel Kurt’s tummy hitting the edge of his desk. They both wanted to moan, scream each others’ names.

Blaine held Kurt by the shoulder and with his free hand he caressed his back; then he straightened Kurt, they were now both standing straight. BlaineStarted pounding even harder.

‘Do you like that?’ he asked, breathless

‘Yes, please, Mr. Anderson, please’

With his free hand, Blaine pinched Kurt’s nipples who was touching himself, trying to reach his orgasm not only from having his teacher’s cock inside him but because of the much needed friction.

‘I’m so close’ kurt managed to say, his entire body trembling.

‘me too, I want to hear you come’ his teacher said, thrusting in and out of his boyfriend, swallowing his own moans.

‘I’m- Blaine!’ Kurt said, as he came all over his teacher’s desk and carpet.

Blaine continued pounding inside Kurt.

‘Yes, Mr. Anderson, yes!’ Kurt pushed himself against his teacher, who after hearing that petname, finally reached his climax.

‘Oh, Kurt’ he managed to say before exploding inside Kurt.

He got his cock out of Kurt’s ass and turned him around.

‘I love you’

‘I love you too’ Kurt said. ‘That was...’

‘Fantastic’ Blaine finished.

‘Yes, definitely’ they kissed as if they hadn’t been doing it a second ago. Blaine’s tender hands caressed Kurt’s body.

They cleaned themselves as best as they could, Blaine cursing for not having his own private bathroom. Kurt winced as he sat down, it had been quite a rough round; he tided his hair and his clothes and his teacher did the same.

‘What’s with this office?’ he asked.

‘I don’t think it’s the office, love. It’s you. You make me...’ Blaine took a big breath, ‘you make me really happy. Physically and emotional. You make me feel complete. I’m sorry for this morning’

‘it’s alright, honey. I just want you to know that I’m here for you, if you have any kind of problem or if you need anything, I’m here, I’m your boyfriend and as long as you’ll take me, I won’t leave. But if you’re hiding something or someone from me I-‘

‘Hiding?’

‘Yes. Hiding. I heard you talking on the phone, saying that I was in a different room and that was why you could talk’ Kurt said, thee happiness from their activities from minutes ago rapidly fading.

‘oh, Kurt. I’m not hiding anything. I swear. It’s... a surprise’

_Oh, so maybe he was talking to Mr. Schuester._

‘oh’ he answered.

‘What did you think?’

‘I thought you were talking to... I don’t know... _someone_ ’

‘Oh my god, you thought I was... cheating on you?’

‘no! Not cheating... well... I thought you were... I don’t know, it doesn’t matter now’

‘Kurt... do you really think I’d cheat on you?’

Kurt remained silent, staring at everything except his teacher.

‘I love you, Kurt. Don’t you trust me? I would never do that to you, to anyone. If there’s something I hate is lying. I’m... surprised’

Suddenly, Kurt snapped.

‘Surprised? Why would you be surprised? You’ll probably become tired of us, of our routine, of having to hide and you’ll leave me. I won’t blame you, who would choose to stay with me? I love you and I trust you but I know how people are with me, how they never , _never_ prefer me over the rest. I’m always the last on the list, I rarely get a solo in Glee club, I always get picked out in P.E. last. I know you’ll get rid of me sooner rather than later, i’m trying to take advantage of our time together but...’ he sniffed and a single tear fell down his right eye, ‘I’m sorry, blaine. I need to...’ he got up and took his satchel.

‘Kurt, what?! What are you even saying?!’ Blaine was now practically yelling.

‘Blaine, lower your voice, they’ll know I’m here’

‘i don’t give a damn! Let them find us, I don’t care. All I care is that you... I can’t believe you think i’d ever leave you! I’m... I... I can’t even...” Blaine was left dumbfounded.

‘I’m sorry, I should go’ Kurt made his way to the door, unlocked it and left without a goodbye.

* * *

 

Kurt was a gem. An actual diamond, fallen from the sky. Blaine was blessed to have him by his side; he thanked the Universe for letting them be together, for giving him the courage to act on his feelings and for giving him the opportunity to _love_ Kurt.

Blaine loved Kurt.

That was a fact.

Kurt thought Blaine didn’t love him _enough._

That was... well... wrong.

As he continued tiding his office, trying to clean the remains of a much heated encounter he left his mind wander, always trying to see where he had failed in showing his boyfriend how very much loved he was.

A soft knock on his door woke him up from wherever he was.

‘Yes?’

‘oh, Blaine, it’s Will! You weren’t answering your phone that’s why I came here’

Will. Will Schuester. Glee. Glee performance. Kurt was going to be there. He glanced at the clock in the wall and saw that he only had a few hours left of classes and then... straight to singing. In front of an audience. In front of Kurt.

‘Blaine? You there?’ Will insisted.

‘Yes, sorry, please come in’ he replied while he opened the door.

‘was I interrupting something? Is everything alright?’ Will asked, playing with his fingers.

‘Yes, everything’s great, I was just tiding up before the Christmas’ break. I don’t want to come in January and find this place has become a disaster’ he chuckled nervously.

‘Oh! Yeah, I should do the same’ Will replied, looking around and staring at a distinctive white spot on Blaine’s desk. _Kurt._

Will did as if he hadn’t seen anything (bless him) and continued speaking. ‘So’, he cleared his throat, ‘today’s the performance! The kids are very excited! They are getting tired of listening to my bad attempts at rapping. What song are you going to sing? I know you got together with the band to talk tunes and you rehearsed a bit’

‘Yes, we did rehearse and all but...’ he took a moment to really think his next words, ‘I was thinking maybe I could... sing with the piano?’ he half asked.

‘of course, Blaine, as long as you feel comfortable and give it all you’ve got, I’m all in. Do you have any song in mind?’ Blaine smiled thinking only of a pair of striking blue eyes.

‘I have the perfect song’

* * *

 

‘Well, kids, last Glee practice before Christmas’ break’

Most of the kids celebrated Mr. Schuester’s announcement except for Rachel, who eyed everyone up and down, feeling as if no one took Glee club seriously. Perhaps nobody really did.

Kurt was anywhere else but in this classroom. He kept replaying over and over inside his mind his and Blaine’s fight. How it had gone to hell in just a matter of seconds.

Was that the end? He didn’t think so... or at least he hoped it wasn’t. He really loved Blaine.

‘As you all know, one of my intentions these last couple of weeks was to talk about performances and how to deliver a song; how to get to the people’s hearts with the words you are singing. It’s a powerful thing to be able to transmit so much in a mere 3 or 4 minutes’

Rachel nodded. Everyone else were just kind of inside their own bubbles.

‘That’s why I’ve brought today a special treat. Say hello to Mr. Blaine Anderson!’ Blaine entered the room and some people applauded while others, like Santana, made kissy faces towards him or made grabby arms while eliciting her signature ‘Wanky’.

Blaine entered the room, charming as ever, with a little folder with some pieces of paper falling out.

‘Hello everyone!’ he said, smiling, ‘I’m Blaine, you’ve probably seen me in different classrooms or had me as a teacher in a different subject’ he cast a brief glance towards Kurt and continued, ‘but today I’ve been asked by Mr. Schuester to perform and give you a little insight on what this whole thing is’

‘Welcome to Glee Club, Blaine, we are thrilled to have you here with us today’ Rachel said, representing the entire Glee club. Well, supposedly the _entire_ club, except Kurt was not particularly _thrilled._ It wasn’t because of their fight but because he knew he wouldn’t be able to pretend he loved that man; he wouldn’t be able to pretend he hadn’t just had sex with him two hours ago.

‘Thank you... Rachel?’

‘Yes, I’m Rachel Berry and I’m the Glee club leader’

‘Hey, _dwarf,_ there are no leaders here. Take it down a notch, will ya? No me gusta’ Santana said, standing up, ready to fight.

‘Geez, Santana, calm down’ Finn muttered.

‘Okay, guys, easy’ came Mr. Schuester’s voice from the back of the classroom. ‘Blaine, why don’t you start off singing something and then we’ll see if there’s any question or piece of advice they want, alright?’

‘Yes, perfect, whatever you say’ Blaine agreed, ‘First I’d like to introduce myself a bit, for the ones who don’t know me. I’ve been a teacher here for the past year, but in my younger years I was the lead singer of an all-male-acapella-choir called The Warblers, from Dalton Academy, down in Westerville. I graduated high school and entered the teaching career but never left the art aside. I live alone, I have a brother who has a charming dog called Mayonnaise’ everyone laughed, ‘who gets to listen to all my songs and own compositions’

‘Do you have a partner?’ Brittany asked, ‘You are too soft and I think when people are soft they should have someone by their side to remind them of it and take care of them’

Everyone stared at her but nothing Brittany could say would surprise them anymore, who knew what she could come up with next.

‘Well, thank you. And yes, I do have a partner. A wonderful man whom I love very very much’ he glanced at the floor and all Kurt wanted to do was crawl on top of him and kiss him till they were out of breath. Blaine raised his head, stared at Kurt for a second and continued talking. ‘Which leads me to the song I’m about to perform’

Kurt’s hands started sweating, he tried to get comfortable on his chair but couldn’t find the right position. Maybe it wasn’t that he felt uncomfortable on the chair, he felt uncomfortable in the room. He wanted to be alone with Blaine; Blaine singing but singing only to him.

‘Love is a very reliable emotion to channel when singing and performing, the same as sadness, longing or admiration. It’s often better to be thinking of someone, something, somewhere when you want to transmit an emotion. For example I’m currently in love but the man I’m in love with thinks I’ll leave him for someone else, he doesn’t believe I’m in it for the long run, so I’ll take what I’m feeling right now and pour it into song’

Kurt swallowed and glanced at Finn who was looking at him like asking “what the hell is going on?”.

Blaine sat on the piano and played with the keys for a bit, getting inside the performance. A familiar tune started.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

Kurt’s breath hitched. Blaine... Blaine was singing that... _at him?!_

He was awestruck and he could see everyone else was too. His voice was like an angel’s.

 

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

 

A mix of different emotions could be heard from his voice, love above all. Sadness, hope, longing, betrayal at one point. Kurt couldn’t take his eyes off of him, it was enthralling. Having him singing there, playing the piano and performing such a beautiful song... it made Kurt dizzy.

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

The song reached its climax and the atmosphere of the room changed entirely. Everyone had tears in their eyes and were sniffling away the rest that was coming. Tina was softly crying over Mike’s shoulder; Rachel was holding Finn’s hand, Santana and Brittany were doing the same.

 

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

The last chords played and the song finished. A thunderous applause, a lot of “bravos” “wonderful” and “have my babies” followed.

‘Your boyfriend must be very lucky’ Finn said.

‘I’m the lucky one’ Blaine replied, staring at Kurt directly.

Kurt didn’t know what to do, where to go, what to say. He smiled at Blaine, tears falling from his eyes. He no longer cared if people found out about them, he loved that man, with every inch of his soul. He didn’t care if Blaine left him in two minutes, two days or two hundred years; he would enjoy his time beside him and love him as long as he’d let him.

‘Kurt, are you alright?’ Mercedes asked him. ‘It was a fantastic performance but we’ve all already stopped crying’ she said, as jokingly as possible.

‘Yeah, i’m okay. I just... he’s really good, isn’t he?’ he cleaned his eyes and tried to pay attention to what Blaine was talking about.

* * *

 

More than half an hour passed.

‘So, guys, after all the advice and that incredible performance from Blaine, I thought we could hear some of your own songs! It _is_ the last practice so... anyone’s up for it?’

Kurt didn’t have to think twice. He knew what to sing, how to sing it and who to sing it to.

‘I’ll have a go, Mr. Schue’ he whispered his chosen song to the band and took centre stage.

‘Alright, Kurt, take it away’

He saw everyone was looking away from him and stared directly at Blaine, who was doing the same.

‘This is for you’ he mouthed.

 

 

_Share my life_

_Take me for what I am_

_'Cause I'll never change_

_All my colours for you_

_Take my love_

_I'll never ask for too much_

_Just all that you are_

_And everything that you do_

 

Kurt and Blaine were both already crying; everything Kurt couldn’t put into words he put it into song.

 

_I don't really need to look_

_Very much further_

_I don't want to have to go_

_Where you don't follow_

_I will hold it back again_

_This passion inside_

_Can't run from myself_

_There's nowhere to hide_

Emotion? Kurt was the king of emotion. Every single word he sang made everyone’s heart skip a beat.

 

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't want to hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you, you, you, you_

 

As the song drew to an end, Kurt, for added effect and to finally get his message through to Blaine, he kept repeating “don’t walk away from me”. Blaine couldn’t stop crying and once again, nobody inside that room could too.

Applause. Tears. Congratulations.

‘What do you think, Blaine?’ Santana asked.

_That bitch._

‘Santana, was it? I think it was a beautiful performance. You are a uni- i mean, you have a unique voice, Kurt, you light up any room you walk in and your emotion and passion are infectious. It was lovely to witness that, thank you’ Blaine said, smiling and staring at Kurt as if he was a diamond.

‘Ugh, get married already, will ya?’ Santana barked.

‘Santana! Enough’ Mr. Schuester ordered.

Kurt went to his seat, a few rows behind Blaine’s.

‘Can I try now, Mr. Schue?’ Rachel asked, already grabbing the microphone.

‘Seems like we have no other choice’ he joked, ‘On you go, Rach’. The tunes of “My Man” from Funny Girl started; it was a showstopper, Rachel was surely going to bring the house down. He was annoying but boy could she sing.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

**(15:43) You were incredible – B**

_(15:44) So were you. But that is no surprise to me. You always are – K_

**(15:44) Can we talk about what happened earlier? – B**

_(15:45) Maybe we can meet at the Lima Bean, or somewhere further away? – K_

**(15:47) I want to take you out for dinner, I’ll pick you up at 7, k? I’ll choose the place xx – B**

_(15:50) Alright, dinner. I’ll be waiting for you – K_

**(16:00) One last question, do you love me? – B**

_(16:00) With all my heart – K_

**(16:01) Then we still have a shot at this – B**

_(16:02) Do you love **me**? – K_

**(16:03) As if I ever had a choice... – B**

**(16:04) The first time I saw you, you were sitting in an empty classroom and you took my breath away; in that exact moment, I knew I was screwed. Even when I thought of other options, of not acting on my feelings, of running away to a colony in Georgia, I knew you were the one, and I knew every life we ever lived would bring us together, no matter how, no matter at what stage or cost. You are my person, Kurt, I hope you one day believe me. I’ll pick you up at 7 xx – B**

_(16:08) I believe you – K_

**(16:09) Do you? – B**

 


End file.
